Dinner
by Rebanut
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**DINNER?**

WRITTEN BY: REBANUT

I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT, BUT SURE DO ENJOY WRITING ABOUT IT!

Let me know what you think, good or bad… just please be nice about it.

**CHAPTER ONE**

The bull pen was buzzing with activity. Agents were walking hurriedly to each other's desks, emailing and taking phone calls. To the average outsider it looked as if there were an eminent terror attack. Tara called from her computer for everyone to look at the large screen. With the click of a button, a graph showed on the screen listing the agent's names in one column, and blank spaces for dates in the other. It was a pool chart to see how long it would take Randy to make his newest employee Doris quit.

"I want tomorrow!" Myles shouted from the far end of the office. The rest of the crew laughed.

"Do you think that nice lady is going to last THAT long with Randy?" Sue asked with a giggle.

"Oh, I don't know Luv, she seems like a tough ole cookie." Bobby commented.

"She's a sweet old lady who doesn't deserve to be tortured by the likes of Randy." Lucy added.

"OK, well pick your day and time slots. The one who comes the closest will win." Tara explained.

"Win what?" D asked as he walked into the office late.

"Randy pool. Losers pick up the tab for dinner."

"Oh, not another poor hapless victim… " D started.

"Yeah, Dor.." Jack started.

"Eht… I don't even want to know her name. I will just remember it, and she'll be gone from our lives forever!" D said with a chuckle.

The gang began to fill in the spots available. Sue and Lucy were figuring a strategy together. Sue was laughing at how badly Randy treated his assistants. Lucy was laughing with her, but suddenly stopped and smiled, looking behind Sue. Sue looked up with the question in her eyes.

"**Jack**." Lucy signed, just as Sue turned around to see who was behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin, and squealed as their bodies came into contact with each other. The tension instantly could be felt in the room. Their bodies touching, their faces only inches from one another. Their eyes locked for the briefest of seconds, Jack let out a breath, breaking the spell.

"Jack!" Sue scolded. "You nearly scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry!" Jack said, laughing along with Lucy.

"I tried to warn you he was there." Lucy said, laughing at how red her best friend's face was.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Are you OK?" Jack asked, still laughing.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sue scoffed pretending to be upset. "Did you want something, or are you just trying to turn my hair grey?"

He looked past Sue's shoulder at Lucy and gave her the 'get lost' look. Lucy smiled a wide grin, and brushed by Sue humming a happy little tune.

"What's up?" Sue asked innocently.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me on Friday night?" Jack asked, nervously.

"I don't think I have anything planned. Sure, sounds like fun." She said. "Where do you want to go? Wu's or Maria's?" She suggested.

"Actually, I made reservations at Lucia's, for 7:00. Is that OK?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Did you say Lucia's? Isn't that the new Italian place that just opened up downtown?" Sue asked, trying to hide her surprise.

"Uh, yeah. I heard the food is incredible." Jack continued. "So, Friday at 7?" Sue was caught off guard and hesitated answering. "If you don't want to go, we can do something else." Jack offered.

"No. Umm, I mean, yes. I would love to go to Lucia's with you on Friday… at 7." She smiled, trying to be cute.

"Good… I'll pick you up for 6:15? I'm sure the traffic will be horrible." Jack smiled and walked away.

From across the room, Sue could see Lucy making a cup of coffee. She was pouring an empty pot into her cup, and missing the cup completely. Sue blushed, but the smile never left her lips. Lucy put the pot down with her cup and walked briskly over to her best friend.

"So….?" Lucy asked.

"What?" Sue asked.

"What? What? What do you mean, 'what'?" Lucy asked, looking frustrated with her blonde friend. Sue smiled coyly and continued to type on her keyboard. "Oh, no you don't! What was that all about?" Lucy insisted.

"He just wanted to know if I wanted to have dinner with him on Friday night." Sue explained, rather boringly.

"And…?" Lucy encouraged.

"What makes you think there's more to it than that? Sue asked smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"Susan Thomas! Don't you hold out on me!" Lucy demanded. "What did he really ask you?"

"He really asked me to go to dinner with him on Friday night." Sue explained.

"IF that's really all he wanted, why did he make me leave?" Lucy asked raising her eye brow.

"I don't know, you should probably ask Jack that." Sue said smiling, knowing that it was killing Lucy not knowing.

"OK… so, where is he taking you?" Lucy finally conceded defeat on her information quest.

"Lucia's." Sue said, nonchalantly.

"Lucia's? That hot new, very hard to get into, very romantic, very expensive new Italian restaurant down town? That Lucia's?" Lucy asked, surprised. Sue simply shook her head yes. "Do you know what this means?" Lucy asked, getting more and more excited as she spoke. Sue looked at her inquisitively.

"I'm going to have a great meal, at a hot new place?" Sue suggested, not sure where Lucy was going with this.

"Yes… but, more importantly, we need to go shopping!" Lucy said, nearly squealing.

"Shopping? Why?" Sue asked.

"You need a new dress to wear. Something that will knock his socks off." Lucy said eagerly, smiling a suggestive smile.

"I was going to wear that black one that has the belt attached." Sue said.

"No! You need something hot and sexy. We can go right after work." Lucy cheered.

"Lucy! This is dinner… not… anything else." Sue protested. Lucy looked at Sue, raising her eye brow in disapproval. "Girl friend, you are going to go shopping with me for a new dress for your date with Jack." Lucy said sternly.

"Yes, Mom." She said, submissively. "But… can we not get me arrested for working the corner the restaurant is on?" Sue asked sarcastically.

"I said sexy, not slutty." Lucy defended. Lucy smile at Sue and walked back to her desk.

The balance of the day was spent finishing paperwork, and filtering through tips coming into the bureau about possible terrorists. Sue was working on some research when an instant message screen popped up on hers. She noticed right away that it was Lucy. She clicked to open it.

"How close to being done are you?" Lucy's IM asked.

"ehhh… why?" Sue responded

"I just got an e coupon from that little dress shop on Rhode Island. The one that had that yellow dress you liked in the spring. Want to check it out?" Lucy suggested

"Sure. Give me 10 minutes." Sue said, and closed the small cube on her computer. She finished what she was doing, and shut off the computer. "Lucy and I are headed out, if anyone needs anything, call us." Sue said as she grabbed her sweater.

"Where ya headed?" Tara asked.

"Dress shop on RI, wanna come?" Sue answered.

"I'd love to, but I'm swamped. Rain check?" Tara thought.

"Sure… See you." Sue said as she and Lucy walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The week passed slowly. Jack was preoccupied with a case that he and Bobby had been working on. They were trying to follow up on leads linking a drug case they'd worked on 6 months earlier with an arms case that ATF had been working on when a ballistics match had been made connecting the two. Sue hadn't really even seen Jack during the week. She found herself anxiously looking forward to Friday night. Thursday night, Lucy and Sue sat on the couch each sipping coffee while they watched the news in silence. Lucy watched her friend, trying to get some sense of what she was thinking about her big date the next night. Sue knew Lucy was staring at her, but tried to ignore her. Finally, Sue realized that it was no use, Lucy wasn't going to give up until they talked about it. Sue understood that Lucy was a romantic, but wished she wouldn't get so excited about her nonexistent romantic relationship with one Special Agent Jack Hudson.

"Ok Luc… what is it? I know something's on your mind."

"Just wondering how you can be sitting there, so calm?" Lucy asked, excited.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sue asked.

"You have a date with one of the nicest, sweetest, hottest guys I know- we know. Tomorrow! How can you just sit there?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, Jack and I have had dinner together a lot. This is not a new thing for us. Why are you making such a big deal of it?" Sue protested.

"Honey, this is not just another pizza. He asked you to dinner. He asked you a few days ahead. He made the reservation before he asked you. It's the classiest place around. I heard through the grape vine that he had to cash in a few favors to get the reservations. This is a big deal for him, it should be for you too." Lucy said, sizing Sue's reaction to what she had said.

"It is, Luc. I bought a new dress didn't I?" Sue paused, getting more serious. "I just don't want to make more out of it than what is meant to. Ya know?" Sue asked.

"No, I don't know. Sue he asked you out, go with it." Lucy said, not really understanding what Sue meant.

"I don't want to get my hopes up that this is a 'real' date, and then it turns out to be just 'us' going to a nice restaurant, as just friends." Sue began.

"This is a 'real' date." Lucy insisted.

"Did he tell you that?" Sue asked. Lucy gave her a half of a smirk, not wanting to admit that Sue might be right. "I can't let myself think this is more than it is… two good friends going to dinner. I've made that mistake before, too many times, and gotten burned. It stings." Sue explained, tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you." Lucy said, giving Sue a hug.

"You didn't, exactly. I keep saying it's just Jack, but I think my heart's jumped ahead of my brain… I'm going to be disappointed if this IS only friends. Damn it." Sue whispered, as the salted ponds of tears over flowed onto her cheeks.

"If it means anything to you, I know Jack cares for you, in a romantic way. I think he's just too scared to tell you." Lucy said, trying to make Sue feel better. "And once he sees you in that hot dress you bought…He's going to be absolutely speechless."

"You _know_ that, huh?" Sue said, wiping the tears from her face.

"Did you see that dress on you? That dress is h o t." Lucy argued.

"AAARRGGHHH! Why did I have to fall in love with Jack Hudson?" Sue said out loud, but to herself.

"Have you told him how you feel?" Lucy asked.

"No. I couldn't do that." Sue said quickly.

"Why not?" Luc asked.

"I don't want to lose him. If his feelings are platonic, and he knows mine are more, it'll be weird. No. I'll suck it up, and deal." Sue said.

"Just promise me you'll have fun." Lucy said. She didn't agree with Sue's choice to keep her secret, but didn't think it was her place to talk to Jack, at least not yet.

"Scouts honor." Sue said, holding up 3 fingers. Lucy looked at her with a scowl on her face. "No worries, I'll be fine. We'll have a nice evening. He may have to take out a loan to pay the bill, but it'll be fun." Sue reassured Lucy.

"I want details when I get back on Monday too! Better yet, call my cell phone! I can't wait til Monday!" Lucy said, walking to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Jack and Bobby were on their way to talk to a possible witness in a shooting for the drug case half of their investigation.

"Sparky, what's this I hear about you having reservations at Lucia's for Friday night?" Bobby asked.

"What about it?" Jack asked, innocently.

"I hear that place is nearly impossible to get into. You have to know someone just to get a drink, never mind dinner." Bobby said, sizing up his best friend for a reaction. "The way I hear it, you had to cash in a couple favors, one with a certain Judge, and one with a Senator?" Bobby pried. "Well, Sparks, I'm flattered that you'd go through all that trouble just to get us seats at the bar to watch the game on Friday night. What time are you picking me up?" Bobby joked.

"Don't be." Jack said smirking. "I'm not taking you!"

"Oh! That cuts deep." He said mockingly. "AHHH, I see how it works now. A certain pretty Sheila has your attention, does she? Mmmm. I understand now." Bobby said, faking hurt feelings.

"So, where exactly did you get this information from?" Jack inquired.

"Oh, that, Mate, I can't tell you. You know, sources." Bobby explained.

"I see." Jack said, trying to hide a smile. There was a long pause. Jack thought Bobby was going to let it go. He should have known better. Bobby was nearly as bad as Lucy with the romance.

"So, what's the big occasion Friday night? It's not your or Sue's birthday. It's no ones anniversary at the FBI. Hmmm, what could it be?" Bobby teased.

"Who said I was taking Sue? I never mentioned her name." Jack tried to protest.

"Sources tell me that a one Sue Thomas, aka object of your affection, went out and bought a brand new, very hot might I add, dress for a certain dinner date... with YOU!"

Jack just made a "you're just so smart" face at him. "Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Bobby teased some more.

"Will you cut it out?" Jack said. "No. I'm not proposing. We're not even dating, why would I do that?" Jack protested.

"So it's confirmed, it is Sue." Bobby said, satisfied that his prying had paid off.

"You're just so clever." Jack said sarcastically. "It's a wonder you don't head the FBI with that technique."

"You can deny it , but I don't' believe you. Are you at least going to tell her how you feel?" Bobby asked.

"What are you talking about? Sue and I are just friends." He argued.

"Protest all you want my friend, I can see it all over your face." Bobby said laughing. "I don't understand why you don't just tell her how you feel. She feels the same way." Bobby said with a huff.

"I thought you were a guy? Guys don't talk about their feelings, remember?" Jack protested. "You really think she has feelings for me?" He asked, barely audible. Bobby laughed. "Huhuhuhuh… I knew you had some major feelings for that pretty Sheila! You'd better treat her right Mate, she's a good friend of mine." He said, pointing his finger in Jack's direction, mockingly.

"Funny… very funny." Was all Jack said as he put the car in park, and got out heading for the front door of their first possible witness.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

As Sue shut off her computer, and pushed her chair in, Bobby looked up. "Another early day there Sue?" He asked.

"Yup. I'm the chauffeur this afternoon for Lucy." She replied.

"Where ya headed off to Luc?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, do tell. Some romantic hot spot for the weekend with a certain special somebody?

"Hmm, you're half right. I'm spending the weekend with 2 special someones… Mom and Grandma. Have a great weekend everyone." Lucy said with a wave as they walked out of the bull pen. Just as they were leaving, Jack waved to Sue, and signed "**We still on for tonight? Dinner?**" Sue smiled and shook her head yes.

Lucy looked at Sue smiling. "I told you tonight was important to him."

"Luc, you're making too much of that little comment." Sue said.

"Oh, I don't think so. He made sure to ask you before you left the office. He could have called you, left you a message. He didn't. I'm telling you Sue, tonight is going to be special for you two." Lucy said with a glint of hope in her eyes.

Sue smiled at the thought, but tried to put it out of her head. She still felt the need to protect herself.

"Just drop me off here, no point in you paying parking fees when you practically can't go past the front door anyway." Lucy said, opening the door. Sue popped the trunk, and jumped out to grab the bag for Lucy. A man came over and offered to help with the bags, which Lucy gladly accepted. Lucy gave Sue a quick hug. "I'll see you on Tuesday! Have fun tonight! Don't forget… I want **D E T A I L S**!"

"Bye… Have fun! Tell Mom and Grandma I said hello." Sue said laughing at Lucy's subtleness.

Sue went back to the apartment, it was nearly 4, time to get ready for her dinner plans with Jack. Why couldn't she let herself even say the word 'date'? After a quick shower, Sue began fixing her hair. She felt a familiar furry wet nose on her knee. "What do you think Levi? Up or down?" She asked as she held her hair up then let it hang to her shoulders. Levi only sighed. "You're right, both. I know Jack likes my hair down. Maybe I can swoop it up?" Sue sighed with frustration. Levi agreed in a whine. "What's wrong with me Levi? Why is this so difficult? It shouldn't be. Jack is one of my best friends… it's just dinner, right?" She asked her loyal pal. Levi just whined again, putting his head on her leg. She gave him a scratch behind his ears. Levi lifted his paw to her, giving his sad eyes. She took one more look in the mirror, and started playing with her hair, and putting on makeup and the hot new dress she'd just bought. It was a simple, but elegant design. The dress was a dark teal green with spaghetti straps, and material gathered across the front. It was form fitting in the bodice, snug around her curves. The skirt was pleated and flared out just enough to show off her figure. The bottom of the skirt had a lace trim and small sequins, almost glitter like, that sparkled when she twirled. Levi pawed at her. "You like it too? I'm glad to see you and I have similar taste." Sue said with a smile. Levi pawed at her again, jumping up a bit, but not touching her, and barking just a bit. Sue looked at him curiously, then realized he was trying to tell her something. She glanced at her alarm to see it was 6:12, "It must be Jack at the door." She opened her bedroom door to let Levi out, and with the finishing touches of earrings and shoes to match the dress, she strolled across the floor to let Jack in. The door opened, and she saw him standing there, holding a bouquet of flowers. He had on a dark grey suit, looking very handsome. He turned to look at the door, to see Sue, looking gorgeous. He was speechless and just stood there staring at her.

"Jack? J a c k?" Sue said before he realized she was speaking to him. "Do you want to come in?" Sue asked, laughing. "Is there something wrong?" She looked at her dress to make sure everything was OK.

"No. You look beautiful." Jack whispered, the words nearly being sucked from his brain.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like the dress." She said, shyly.

"I do. And your hair." Jack blushed at the admission. "I… I, uh, I like your hair down like that." Jack stuttered.

"I know." Sue stated, smiling. "Ready to go?" she asked. Jack nodded, then noticed the flowers still in his hand. "Oh, these are for you." Sue took them, sniffing the aroma.

"They're gorgeous, thank you." She said, putting them in a vase.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman." Jack said, blushing a bit. "We should go." he suggested.

Sue reached for her coat, and closed the door behind her, waving to Levi on her way out.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Traffic was heavy on the way to the restaurant, but the couple made it just in time. Jack opened the door and the two walked inside. A nice lady took their coats at the door, and they were shown right to the best table in the house. A bottle of wine was delivered to their table, and first glasses poured for them. Mini loaves of fresh, still warm from the oven, bread were delivered to the table along with dinner menus.

"Jack, did you order ahead of time?" Sue asked, impressed with the service.

"No. Nice touch though." Jack said, looking around, taking in the ambiance.

"Good Evening Folks. My name is Ashley, I will be your server this evening." The waitress said.

"Nice place you have here. Nice touch with the wine." Jack commented.

"Ah, the wine is compliments of 'the Gang'. They said you would know who they were." Ashley chuckled.

"Yes, we do." Sue blushed, smiling in Jack's direction. Jack took her hand in his.

"Can I start you off with something this evening?" Their server took the appetizer order.

"I see why it's so popular. It's, very cozy, romantic." Sue paused. "Good choice." Sue said, suddenly realizing what she'd said. "It smells wonderful." She said, trying to cover.

"It does. I hear the food is wonderful." There was an awkward pause between them, as they searched desperately for something to talk about that wasn't work. "Uhh, would you like to dance?" Jack asked.

"Love to" Sue answered, smiling. Jack's hand landed in its usual spot on her lower back as he ushered her onto the dance floor. As they hit the floor, he swept her into his arms, pulling her closer than normal. Sue smiled at him. She loved how confident he was, holding her in his arms. His strong arms cradling her near him. He smiled back at her. They danced in silence, but it was comfortable. The awkward silence from earlier had dissipated into nothing. Sue could feel his breath on her neck, smell his cologne, God he smelled good. Without thought, she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Sue suddenly felt the want to kiss him, but fought it. She knew they needed to put some space between them or one dance would be her undoing. She pulled her head from his shoulder, giving herself some much needed breathing room.

"What's playing?" She asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and made a face. "No idea." He said chuckling. "It's classic, soft, slow. It's nice." He finished. Jack saw their appetizer being brought to the table. "Our food." He said, nodding his head in the direction of their table, escorting her off the dance floor. He held her chair, and then sat across from her.

"I hope you didn't have to mortgage the house for tonight." She said, jokingly, but seriously too.

"Don't worry about that. You're worth every penny, tonight just enjoy." Jack reassured, reaching his hand across the table to take hers. He didn't release it. They chatted about the week's events, Lucy's trip and a new friend Levi had made at the park. Jack's fingers caressed Sue's. Any uneasiness either had felt simply melted away. They talked and laughed through dinner, and for quite a while after, finishing their bottle of wine. Sue could feel herself letting down her guard. She wasn't convinced it wasn't the wine, but she was letting her heart out to Jack Hudson. All too soon, it was time for them to leave. Jack settled the bill, and left a very generous tip. He collected their coats and helped Sue with hers. Sue looked at him concerned. Jack knew it was the amount of dinner that she was worried about. As he opened the door to leave, he whispered to her. "They're going to take the first born." He smirked. Sue reacted before she could stop herself. "Oh, no! They're not taking m… the first born!" She said. She realized what she'd said, just hoped he didn't notice. "I- I mean… doing dishes sounds like the better option to giving up your first born…" She explained.

"I don't know about that, but…" He laughed. The two walked down the block toward the car. The night air was beginning to get crisp. Autumn was quickly settling into Washington. Sue slipped her arm in Jacks and snuggled against him. "Do you want to pick up something for dessert at Millers, while we're here? Maybe we'll have room for it by the time we get back to your place." He suggested.

"Sure. They have the best desserts." Sue agreed. "Do you think they're open at this hour?" Sue said, a bit worried that their dessert plans wouldn't happen.

"Let's see. They rounded the corner, and saw the lights still on in the sitting area of the bakery. Just as they were reaching for the door, Mr. D'Agastino, the owner was pulling the shade and turning the sign. He saw them, and opened the door for them.

"Hi there you two. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Oh, if you're closing, don't worry about it." Sue offered.

"Nonsense. What did you need?" Mr. D'agastino asked.

"Just something for dessert." Jack answered.

"Ahhh, something sweet for the one you're sweet on." He winked at Jack, who smiled back, saying nothing. "Dessert for two." Mr. D'Agastino said as he waved his hand in front of the case. Jack and Sue looked over the goodies and finally settled on a couple of things. The elderly gentleman boxed them up, and wished them a good night. As Jack passed him, the old man patted him on the back, and winked. "Good Luck." He whispered. Jack smiled back at him. He put his hand on Sue's lower back, and they walked back to the car. Sue hadn't seen the exchange between the two men. Jack was grateful for that, he was nervous enough. He reached down and took Sue's hand in his. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, but didn't dare. He couldn't cross that line with her. Not yet anyway. Her perfume enveloped him, took his ability to think straight away from him. He was thankful for finally reaching the car. Jack unlocked and opened Sue's door for her. As he leaned across her to reach for the handle, he could see out of the corner of his eye they were mere inches from each other's face. How easy it would be to give in and press her against the car door and let his want for her take over. He hesitated for a half a second, pretending the handle was stuck. In that half a second, he would have sworn he saw the same want in Sue's eyes. He shook the thoughts of desire from his brain, and escorted her into the front seat. On his way around, Jack ran his fingers through his hair, trying to shake out the inappropriate thoughts. He let out a deep cleansing breath before getting in and starting the car. Jack tried to concentrate on traffic and driving, and considered actually bringing up work so he wouldn't think about Sue in a romantic way. Thankfully, the traffic was just as bad getting out of the city as it was getting in.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Jack parked outside Sue's building, as he usually did. He opened her door, and walked her to the door. They walked up the stairs in silence. As she put the key in the door, she turned to him, holding up dessert. "Did you make room for dessert yet?" Jack laughed.

"I think there's room for a little bite. The smell has been driving me crazy all the way here." He answered.

"Wanna come in? I can make coffee." She offered.

"Sounds good." He said, as she turned the key and walked into her apartment. Levi greeted them at the door, wagging his tail. He was carrying his leash.

"Oh, Levi, it's late for a walk Bubby." Sue told him, patting him on the back.

"Uh… well, I could take him for a quick walk, if you want? I mean, if he's gotta go… he's gotta go." Jack said with a chuckle. Sue looked slightly disappointed.

"Let me put some coffee on, and we can both take a quick walk around the park." Sue offered.

"Sounds good." Jack said. He patted Levi on the head, while he hooked up the leash to his collar. It only took a minute to put on the coffee, and they were out the door. As they crossed the street and entered the park, Sue's Black Berry beeped. Jack pointed to her pocket. She looked at him curiously.

"Your Black Berry… I think you have a missed call." Jack said.

"Oh, thanks! I didn't feel it vibrate in my pocket. I left it in my coat during dinner, forgot to check messages when we left." She explained. She opened it to see a text from Lucy. It simply read. "R U Taking notes? DETAILS… Call me! :-P" Sue laughed out loud. Jack noticed and looked in her direction curiously.

"Everything OK?" He asked.

"Yeah… it was Lucy. She wants to know how dinner was." Sue smirked, trying to convince herself that she didn't just lie to Jack, she simply edited what she told him. The need for the walk had been taken care of, Levi was ready to head back home. Sue and Jack were ready for their goodies as well. The three entered the apartment. Levi went right over to his food dish, and ate. Sue took off her coat, and as Jack hung them up, she went into the kitchen for the coffee and desserts. Jack took the coffee from her, as she placed two plates on the coffee table. They each sipped the coffee, basking in the warmth from the mugs. Sue put her cup down first and took the chocolate delights. She lifted a forkful to her lips and her eyes rolled in the back of her head at the incredible flavors. Jack followed suit.

"This is absolutely delicious." Jack said.

"Heavenly" Sue said in agreement. She put another bite on her fork, but this time lifted it to Jack's lips. He took the bite, and had the same reaction as Sue did. He offered her a bite of his, which she took. Both smiled, blushing at how intimately they were acting.

"I certainly see why he's been open for 45 years!" Jack exclaimed. "He is a confectionary God."

"I second that." Sue said. She put her dish on the table in front of her, and took her coffee cup in hand. As she sat back down from getting the cup, she sat closer to Jack than she had been, and she sat on her feet. He placed his cup back down on the coffee table, Sue put hers on the letter table along the back of the couch. The uncomfortable silence had encompassed them once again. The tension between them was palatable. Jack picked an invisible piece of lint from his pants, and fixed his tie, never once making eye contact with her. Sue stared at him, never taking her eyes off him. Before she could stop herself, she voiced the question that had been on her mind since he'd asked her out.

"Jack, can I ask you something?" Sue began. Jack shook his head yes. "What was tonight?" She asked.

"Um… how do you mean that?" He asked, not sure what she wanted to hear.

"What was tonight? Was it 'out with a buddy just to have dinner at a cool new place'?" She started.

"Or…?" Jack prompted.

"Or, is it… the beginning of something more?" She asked, not showing any of the nerves she was feeling. Must be the wine she thought. When did I get a back bone enough to be this forward?

Jack's cheeks flared deep red as he flashed his trademark smile in her direction. He knew what he wanted to say, but wasn't sure it was the best idea. Once he crossed that bridge, he knew it would burn the mirage of 'just friends' into a huge pile of ash. It would change things between them, forever. Was he willing to make that change? Was he ready to take that risk?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

***** WARNING*** **

**this chapter MAY contain some material that's not intended for immature readers. **

Thanks to all of you who have give me such great reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

"Sue…" Jack started. His voice was betraying him, he was glad at that moment Sue couldn't hear the shakiness. He smiled, blushing a bit. He hadn't made eye contact yet, he was afraid to. His self control would be lost if he did.

"I have my answer, thank you." Sue said, a bit curt, almost bitter.

"No!" Jack jumped to keep her from assuming his answer. He took her hand. She looked at him. "No, Sue. You don't have your answer. Let me finish, please." He swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and hoped he would be able to get through what he was about to say. "Sue, tonight meant so much more to me than just buddies. You're more than that to me. You're my best friend Sue. I was hoping that tonight would be the beginning of a lot more dinners…" Jack said, stumbling over his words.

Sue smiled, but wasn't satisfied with his answer. "Jack, when you look at me, what do you see?" She asked.

Jack knew he had to have the right answer or he would ruin everything. He drew in a slow breath, and lifted his head, finally making eye contact. "I see the most amazing woman I've ever known. I see an incredibly beautiful, sexy, smart, funny, sweet, honest, hot woman…"

"…Who's dying for you to kiss me right now…" Sue interrupted; her voice was full of want and desire. Before he could even react, she leaned forward, licking her lips just before they pressed to his, and kissed him. She caught Jack off guard, and deepened the kiss. Their lips connected, igniting a spark that had been between them since the day they'd met. Sue's lips left his long enough to take a deep breath. She pressed against him again, this time licking his bottom lip, silently asking permission to enter. He didn't hesitate granting it. She nipped at his lip which caused a groan to escape from deep within him. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, inching forward into unknown territory. Both still tasted of the delectable sweets they'd shared after dinner. Sue's hands found their way through Jack's silky waves. One continued its onslaught through his hair and on his face, the other untied his tie, and was exploring his chest. Jack pulled her closer to him, kissing her with everything he had. He broke the kiss for a much needed breath, but didn't let up on her. He caressed her neck to her shoulder. She returned the favor, trailing her tongue down his neck, sucking the base enough to heighten his desire for her. She trailed kisses to his earlobe, across his jaw to his lips again. Jack moaned into her kiss, which made Sue smile. She smiled too at the thought, that at this moment, he was putty in her hands. Her fingers began to trace around his shirt pocket and found their way to his buttons. She began to unbutton his shirt, and press the palms of her hands across his chest. She pulled his T-shirt out of his pants and raised it enough to slip her hands inside the shirt. As she raked her nails through his chest hair, ever so gently, a gasp escaped from Jack's lips. She was killing him.

"Ohhh, Sue…" He groaned as she licked and nibbled his earlobe. "Su… Oh, God, Sue… We… "He couldn't finish this thought. He took her in his embrace and kissed her passionately. He could feel his body respond to their actions. He needed to put an end to their play before the last ounce of his self control went out the window.

His hands pulled away from her hair, and he forced his lips from hers. He was breathing hard, barely able to whisper. He pulled away from Sue enough so she could read him.

"Sue… Sue… we need to, uh… we need to stop, before this goes any further." He told her, arguing with his body.

"Jack, I don't want to stop. Please don't stop." She looked at him with more yearning than he'd seen in a woman's eyes before. She began to caress his neck again.

"If I don't go, right now, I'm not going to be able to go." He said, trying to be subtle to his problem. Sue looked at him, a bit confused. "Uhh… I won't be able to walk to the car, if I don't leave right now. You are having a profound effect on me." He said, blushing at his current situation. Sue blushed, but smiled. Jack pushed himself off the couch and started heading to the door. He opened it just a bit, and turned back to Sue. She got off the couch and walked to him. He reached for his coat, but she took it out of his hand, and tossed it on the chair again. She pressed her body hard against his, pulling him to her. She pushed him against the door, closing it. Sue leaned up to Jack's lips and kissed him passionately. She could feel his growing need for her as she deepened their kiss. Their tongues danced a tango once again, and Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight into him. Jack finally pulled himself free from her attack of his lips.

"Jack, don't go." She whispered in his ear. "Stay." She whispered again, kissing his neck.

"Sue, I… I-I can't. I can't take much more of this. I'm about ready to explode." He tried to explain without hurting her feelings, taking a step back. "I couldn't stay out here, knowing you're in there…" Jack began.

"I'm not asking you to stay out here." Sue started; she took a step toward him, slowly. "I'm asking you to make love to me." She said with no apologies. She took another mini step in his direction, reaching her hand out to touch his chest. She trailed one finger down his chest, taking his hand in hers. She put his hand around her waist and kissed him, simply, on his cheek. She took his hand in hers, entwining her fingers with his. She started down the hall toward her bedroom. Jack tugged on her hand, pulling her into his embrace. He kissed her, but pushed her back from him enough so she could read him. She needed to hear what he was about to say. He brushed a stray hair from her face, and softly brushed her cheek with the back of his finger.

"Sue…" He began. He could see her eyes start to get misty. "Sue, there's nothing… nothing I want more in this world than to make love to you right now."

"But…" She continued for him.

"But… this is a big deal." He explained. "Making love for the first time is an incredibly special moment shared between two people." Jack continued.

"Why does everyone assume I'm a virgin?" Sue said, rather defensively.

"I just meant that I'm not 'prepared'." Jack explained as Sue turned a dark shade of crimson. "But, now that you've brought it up… are you saying that you're… uhhh… Anyone who thinks that, it's just because we know how deeply your faith goes, how strong your ties are to your beliefs. There's nothing wrong with still being a virgin. That's something to be proud of, not ashamed of." Jack tried to say, in a supportive way.

"Thanks." She said, turning a deeper shade of red. "That's easy for you to say. I'm sure you lost your virginity long before you were 31…" Sue said.

"I was 17… not exactly proud of all the choices I've made in my life Sue. When I said a first time is something special, I meant you and me. I want you more than I could ever explain to you with words." He leaned in to kiss her. This time, it was Jack that deepened the kiss, turning it passionate. Swooping her into his arms, he caressing her neck to her lips. His hands reached for the thin straps of her dress, and pulling them down her arm from her shoulder. He trailed kisses along the same path the straps followed. He reached to her face and kissed her. His hands stretched down her back, stopping to unhook the dress to expose the zipper. He pushed her down the hall with his kisses, toward her door. Just outside her door, Jack pressed her against the wall, pulling her leg up and running his hand up it to her upper thigh. Sue reached behind her and turned the handle to the door. They nearly fell in, losing their balance against the pressure of the door lunging forward. Sue pushed off his dress shirt. He kicked off his shoes, as did Sue. Jack caressed her shoulder, pushing the straps down again. He looked at her, deep in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"I'm not a child Jack. I'm a grown woman. I want this. I want you." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I want you. I want to make love to you. By the way, I am prepared." She kissed him again, then whispered in his ear. "I want you to be my first."

Jack kissed her deeply. "If you change your mind, I won't be upset. At any point, you want to stop, just say so… and I will." Jack reassured.

"Jack… I don't want to stop." Sue said, kissing his neck again while her hands wandered on his chest. Jack slipped the zipper to the dress down, slowly. They sat on the edge of the bed, their connection never broken. Jack softly trailed a line with his finger across the front of Sue's dress to the arms. He slipped the dress down, exposing her under garment. She slowly stood, allowing it to fall to the floor. Jacks fingers found the edge of the nylons and pushed them to meet the dress on the floor. He nuzzled her neck as they sat on the bed again. Jacks hand slid across her stomach, around to her bare back. He gently laid her on the bed, kissing her on the way down. Jack's fingers found their way to the front of her bra, slowly unhooking it. His fingers slipping inside to lightly brush against the base of the tender skin. She gasped at the new sensation of his fingers brushing up further. As he removed the garment, Sue's cheeks glowed a now familiar shade of pink. Jacks hands ventured further, onto delicate, pure skin. His touch was soft, non pressuring, yet eager. He was hard pressed to keep his quest at the slow pace, for Sue's sake. He wanted her, badly. His path of kisses trailed into the depths of her cleavage. She gasped with surprise and passion. While his mouth explored her body, her hands found his belt buckle, and managed to undo it, as well as the button on his pants. She began to slip them down, Jack helped. Sue's hands were purposely going through his hair, and around his neck. Her shyness and nervousness didn't allow her to move her hands any farther South. Jack turned her onto her back, pressing his body against hers, caressing her neck. His leg snuggled between hers, keeping them locked together. She found the courage to allow her hands to explore his back, to his buttocks. Jack was surprised, yet pleased by her being so forward. He pulled her into his embrace, kissing her passionately once again. Sue's hands began to explore places on Jack's body that she thought would always be off limits. She could feel the ripples of his muscles of his abdomen, arms and legs. His skin goose bumped as her finger tips traced feathery patterns on him. His need for her was very evident to her. She lightly brushed against him, but pulled her hand away quickly- the newness of the circumstances making her unsure of her next move.

He pulled back from her, smiling. "Uh… did you say you were 'prepared'?" Jack asked shyly.

Sue smiled, biting her bottom lip. "In the drawer under the alarm clock." She said, smiling. Jack reached into the drawer and pulled out a box of condoms. He opened the box, taking one out. He smiled back at her.

"I'm not sure I want to hear the story of how and why you have a box of condoms in your drawer…." He said teasingly. Sue blushed, smirking. Jack put the condom on, and began to kiss Sue. Their passion over took everything else. Jack left a trail of kisses over most of Sue's body before finally allowing himself to give into the lust he felt for her. Sue found it hard to breathe. Trying to concentrate on what Jack was doing to her, how he made her body react to his. He was looking in her eyes, watching her. She could feel his love for her as he stared into her eyes. She felt her toes curl as a primal groan came from deep within her. She could feel Jack's body tighten just before his final release of passion. Neither could catch their breath. Jack rolled onto his back, bringing Sue onto his chest, kissing the top of her head, both gasping from their spent passion. Sue's head was spinning; it was difficult for her to focus. She snuggled into Jack's sweaty body trying to steady herself while they lay there. Soon, sleep overtook them.

Sue woke a couple hours later, to find herself alone in bed. She ran her hand along the spot that Jack was in. It was still warm, but he was gone. A sudden feeling of panic ran through her. Had he left? She hoped not. She looked on the floor to find his clothes still there. That gave her some hope. She slipped out of bed, putting on his dress shirt and walking into the living room area. She could see a light on in the kitchen. She walked around the corner to see Jack raiding the refrigerator. When he looked up, she was standing there wearing only his shirt. His eye brow went up and a smile appeared on his face. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Jack asked.

"No, I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you had gone." Sue said, shyly.

"Uh, sorry. I'm starving! You completely drained me of any nutrients I had in my body! You wore me out woman." He said jokingly. Sue simply blushed. Jack put down a chicken leg he had in his hand, and walked over to Sue standing in the doorway. He looked her up and down, and smiled. He took her face in his hands, and kissed her. Sue wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back with as much passion as she had earlier. Jack broke the kiss, resting his forehead on her forehead. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked as he walked back to his snack.

"No thanks." Sue said. "But I will take a glass of water." She felt like a kid at Christmas, a smile permanently plastered to her face.

Jack poured a glass of water for her, and they walked to the living room. "I wouldn't have left, not unless you asked me to." Jack began to explain. "I wouldn't do that to you." Sue smiled.

"I know you wouldn't do that Jack. You're too much of a gentleman to do something like that." She said.

"You, you do look much better than I do in that shirt I have to say." Jack remarked as he made sexy eyes at her.

"So much for the gentleman…" Sue teased, making a face at him. Jack finished his sandwich and drank his glass of water. He wrapped his arm around Sue's waist.

"So, what do you think beautiful… up for more dessert?" Jack said in the most sultry voice he could muster.

"I thought I wore you out?" She answered, nudging him in the ribs.

"It's amazing what the picture of a beautiful, sexy woman, wearing nothing but my shirt can do to a person." Jack said, picking her up in his arms and carrying her back to bed. He laid her on the bed, nuzzling his body against hers. Sue let out a squeal of delight as Jack pulled the covers over both of them.

"J a c k…" was all Sue got out as he continued his advances.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

***** WARNING*** this chapter may contain material not intended for immature readers.**

Author's note: Thanks to all the people who have taken the time to read and review my story. I'm glad you're enjoying it, so far.

The dawn broke just over the horizon, vivid reds and pinks began to show through the blind in Sue's bedroom. The leaves on the trees in the park were just past prime leaf peeping, and beginning to fall and cover walk ways. The first hint of Jack Frost could be seen outlining fallen leaves on the sidewalks, almost as if guiding a pedestrian to his or her early morning destination. The brilliant golden rays began to pierce through the slumbering eyes of Jack Hudson. His head still fuzzy from sleep, he looked around, trying to determine where he was. His left arm was heavy, he couldn't move it. Suddenly, memories of the evening's events washed back over him. He looked over at the peacefully sleeping Sue Thomas who was lying in his protective grasp. He watched her sleep for a few minutes. She was absolutely beautiful. Her golden hair was strewn across her face, her makeup smeared a bit, but at that moment, she was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever set his eyes on. He softly brushed away her hair from her eyes. He traced her cheek bone to her jaw, stopping on her lips, which by that time were set in a wide smile.

"Good morning." Jack whispered.

"Good morning." Sue answered back. She touched his face, almost as if to make sure he wasn't a dream. Jack kissed the palm of her hand as she snuggled into his body. "Last night was… incredible." Sue admitted softly.

"Yes, it was…" Jack whispered kissing her on the forehead. "You were amazing, Sue." Jack said, blushing from the overwhelming memories.

"**Thank you**. I couldn't have imagined it being that good. You've set the bar high Mr. Hudson." Sue said, blushing a dark scarlet.

"Oh, I don't know… I think this weekend could prove to be quite the high jump event." Jack said, laughing an evil laugh while raising his eye brows suggestively. Sue smiled and decided to up the ante. With one smooth move, she sat up, and threw her leg over him, straddling his waist. She leaned down, and passionately kissed him. He reached his hands to her hips, guiding her to him. The look of surprise quickly changed to lust as the two came together once again.

The couple collapsed with exhaustion once again. Jack laughed, looking at his lover lying next to him covered with sweat and desperately searching for a blanket.

"What have I done?" Jack said, laughing. "I've unleashed a monster!" Jack said jokingly, and laughing.

Sue playfully smacked his arm. "Are you complaining?" she asked. "I didn't hear any complaints while we were making love." She said, pretending to be upset.

"No complaints, my love. Just wondering if you're trying to kill me?" Jack asked mischievously. Sue acted hurt, and rolled on her side, away from Jack. Jack put on his best puppy dog face, and tapped her on the shoulder. Sue smiled wide.

"**Hungry?**" Jack signed as he swung his feet out of bed.

"Starved." Sue answered. She reached for her robe, and put on her slippers. "I'll make some pancakes?" She offered.

"Sounds great!" Jack answered, rubbing his stomach. The two made their way into the kitchen.

"Thank you for making breakfast." Jack said. "Delicious."

"They're only pancakes, but you're welcome." Sue answered. She looked at him, wanting to ask a question, but afraid to. "What are your plans for the rest of the weekend?" Sue broached.

"Uh, actually, I was going to ask if you had anything planned." He looked at her hopefully.

"No, nothing." Sue answered.

"Want to do something?" Jack suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Sue asked, blushing.

"I was thinking maybe we could spend the weekend together." He said, wondering if he was pushing her too much.

"I'd like that." Sue said.

"Wait! What about Lucy? When is she coming home?" Jack said, nearly panicked.

"Tuesday. No worries." She smiled at the fact that he got so nervous. "Relax. You're acting like we're teenagers getting caught by my parents." Sue laughed.

"You're not expecting them any time soon, are you?" He suddenly got nervous.

"No. Oh, but I do have to answer Lucy before she starts to suspect something…" Sue got the BlackBerry and texted back. "Dinner was incredible, you HAVE 2 go there… dessert was better… stay safe, c u on 2sday…" and clicked it back to vibrate mode. "I don't want to be interrupted." Sue said smiling.

Sunday morning Jack woke up first again. He lay there for a while watching Sue sleep. The sun was fighting to make it through the clouds, it was looking more and more gloomy. Jack snuck out of bed and returned a few minutes later with two bowls. One had strawberries, the other cream. He dipped a large strawberry into the sweet whipped cream, and put it on Sue's lips. She woke up, licking her lips, smiling. She kissed him, and shared the strawberries with him.

"Do you want to go to church this morning? It's early. We could make it to the 9:00 Mass if you want to try." Jack asked.

"Ummm, no. I need to go to confession before I can go back to church." She said, shyly.

"Confession?" Jack asked.

"Yes… After this weekend, I have a LOT to confess." Sue laughed.

The balance of the weekend was spent taking long strolls through the park, watching football, and making love. The couple had taken a ride to Jacks to pick up a clean set of clothes for work.

They woke for possibly the last time for a while, in each other's arms. They shared breakfast, begrudgingly getting ready for work. On their ride in, they agreed that their newly found romance would stay a secret, at least for now. They wanted to bask in the luster of the budding relationship before telling their secret. "So, let's recap…" Sue began. "We had an incredible dinner and dessert. The bottle of wine was wonderful. Highly recommend the restaurant." Sue smiled, watching Jack's smirk. "That will also mean, no stolen looks, kisses, embraces… anything like that." Sue said, scolding him ahead of time. Jack looked like a scolded dog, but agreed.

"I think we should walk in separately. If we show up together, you know they're going to think things…" Jack said, stumbling over his words.

"It's a good plan. I know what you mean, I'm not ready to answer those questions. You take the elevator, I'll take the stairs with Levi. He didn't get much exercise this weekend. I did… but he hardly saw the outdoors." Sue said shyly, but smiling. They parked the car in the parking garage. Sue reached for the door handle.

"Where ya going?" Jack asked, taking her hand in his. Sue looked at him, confused. He pulled her hand gently toward him. He continued to pull her until their lips met. It started as a 'have a nice day' kiss, but quickly got out of hand, turning into a 'do we really have to go into the office today' kiss. Sue playfully pushed him away.

"Don't get me all wound up." Sue scolded.

"Who, me?" Jack said, batting his eyes. "What am _I_ doing?"

"Hmmm, let me see… starting something we can't finish, for one." Sue started.

"Well, we 'could' finish it… that back seat is bigger than it looks." Jack said, lifting his eye brows, leaning in to kiss her again. Sue kissed him quickly, and then got out of the car.

"Wh…where are you going?"Jack said, 'hurt'.

"And for two, you're making me late for work!" She said, hurrying to the stairs.

Jack laughed and ran for the elevator.

Jack entered the bull pen first. He was in a good mood, and it was oozing from his pores.

"Good morning everyone!" Jack said, walking to his desk after hanging up his coat. He turned on his computer, and went for a cup of coffee.

"My, my, aren't we the chipper one this morning?" Myles said suggestively.

Jack looked at him curiously.

"It's a beautiful morning Myles, or hadn't you noticed?" Jack questioned.

"Oh, I don't know Sparky, you do seem to have an extra spring in your step today." Bobby teased. "Would that have anything to do with a certain pretty Sheila we know you went out with on Friday night?" he continued.

"Did we have that nice of a weekend?" Tara chimed in, arching her eyebrows as well.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Jack answered, and sat checking email.

"Oh, and what exactly did you do that made it such a good weekend?" Bobby asked. Jack fought to keep his composure, and keep the blushing at bay.

"Oh, you know, I spent a good portion of it in bed, and relaxing." Just then Sue and Levi walked through the door, and all eyes met her. She stopped suddenly- mid step and looked behind her.

"What? Did I walk into the wrong office again?" She asked.

"Hmmm, same pep in the step." Myles commented.

"Did you too have a good weekend?" Tara asked, smirking.

"Uh, as a matter of fact I did. Thank you for asking." Sue teased, sitting at her desk, getting Levi settled.

"So, Sparky… where were you on Saturday afternoon?" Bobby asked Jack, but watching in Sue's direction. Sue got up for coffee, making it difficult for him to see her face. "I tried calling, thought maybe we could go a little one on one." He said watching his reaction. "But there was no answer, on either phone." Bobby continued fishing for information. Sue had made her way back to her own desk, and was again watching the conversation fully.

"Oh, I had a little game of one on one of my own going on Saturday… maybe next weekend." Jack suggested. Sue choked on her mouthful of coffee, and quickly turned away from everyone to hide her face turning a deep red. She pretended to be filing paperwork until she was sure the heat had left her cheeks. She slowly looked up from the pile of files in Jack's direction, and gave him a look that bore into his soul.

"What about you, Sue? I had an extra ticket to "Drama Mama" thought you might want to go with me, but no answer on either of your phones.

"Oh… I had the Blackberry off most of the weekend, and the cordless died. Funny though, I didn't see any missed calls." Sue looked at Tara trying to judge if she was just trying to catch her. Jack smirked at Sue's ability to avoid the net the team was carefully laying for them to be snared in.

"Jack, Bobby?" D said as he came out of his office. "Can I see you two in my office for a minute?"

Sue looked in Jack's direction, a bit concerned, but called out "Eeeee, tisk, tisk" as they walked into D's office. Tara chimed in with "Ooooo, called to the principal's office… Eeee, you're in trouble now!" she continued. Sue and Myles laughed along with her.

"It's like an elementary school around here… more and more every day." Jack said as he passed the crew.

"At least we're not the delinquents getting called to the office." Myles retorted.

Tara's phone rang, during the end of Myles' rant. She hung it up, and got Sue's attention.

"Sue, I just got a call from another possible witness to that shooting that Bobby and Jack are investigating. It looks like they're going to be in there a while. Do you want to take it with me?" Tara asked.

"Sure. Give me a chance to stretch my legs." She said, picking up her things. The two female agents got into Tara's car, and began driving to the neighborhood where the shooting took place.

"What's the witness's name?" Sue asked.

"Emma Patterson. She's an 83 year old lady who lives on the 3rd floor apartment across from where the body was found. She said she's heard scuttlebutt in the neighborhood about one of the local kiddie gangsters claiming ownership to the murder. She asked us to NOT wear our FBI jackets like she's seen on TV. She wants us to arrest her on drug charges; she'll have some pot to make it look good." Tara explained.

"Wait. We're supposed to arrest an old woman on marijuana charges? Who's going to buy that? And, do I want to ask where she's going to get pot from?" Sue argued.

"You'd be surprised. She can't have us up there or she'll be in danger. Oh, and her grandson deals and stashed some at her place." Tara explained.

"Are we just supposed to show up, just me and you, and pull our guns on the poor woman, throw her in cuffs and drag her off to jail?" Sue questioned.

"Pretty much, yeah." Tara chuckled. "It's sad, you can't protect your own neighborhood anymore without someone trying to take you out." Tara glanced in Sue's direction. "Speaking of, taking you out… how was your date with Jack on Friday night?"

"Pretty awesome." Sue admitted. "The restaurant is magnificent. It's pricey, but the food is delicious, and you get so much! I've haven't been in a place that classy for a long time. You really have to go sometime." Sue gushed. "Oh, and the bottle of wine was a nice touch, thank you." Sue blushed a bit.

"You're welcome. It was actually Myles' idea." Tara disclosed. Sue looked surprised. "Did you two share a scrumptious dessert? Oh, did they have tiramisu? I just love it!" Tara asked excitedly.

"Um, I don't know, we didn't make it to the dessert menu at the restaurant. We were stuffed. We did, however, stop at Millers on our way. And, that was delicious." Sue admitted.

"Did he at least kiss you?" Tara asked being more forward than Sue was expecting.

"Tara! I refuse to answer on grounds that I may incriminate myself." Sue said, turning a dark shade of crimson. "Besides, I don't kiss and tell." Sue said, smiling.

Tara pulled the car to the curb. They got out and looked around at the poor condition of the area. There were broken down and burned out cars strewn around, trash everywhere the eye could see. The buildings were littered with bullet holes. There were some houses that had been burned down, just not torn down. Half of the structures on the block were boarded up but it was obvious that squatters were taking refuge inside. The entire area made you feel cold, deep inside. The streets were quiet, no one ventured outside. There was a playground at the end of the block, but it had long been abandoned. The house they were to go to had a very small flower garden growing in the side yard; it set itself apart from the other decrepit buildings nearby. "Keep your eyes open, behind us." Tara worked her way to the house and up the inside stairs. Tara and Sue both pulled their guns for protection as well as a show for the gang bangers who would be watching. "Is he a good kisser?" Tara teased.

"Oh, you have nooo idea." Sue hinted.

"Sounds like you two DID have a great weekend." Tara admitted, smiling as they knocked on the door.

"Go away! I told you, I don't want anything! Now get out of here you brats!" a brash voice came from behind the door.

"Wow.." Tara commented in Sue's direction. Sue looked at her curiously. Tara pointed to the door and made the same sign Sue uses for Levi to "snarl". **Here it goes **Tara signed. "POLICE! OPEN UP!" Tara yelled.

The door opened some, Tara pushed the door open the rest of the way, slamming it. "Emma Patterson?" Tara said forcefully

"Yes." Came a soft, old voice. Tara winked in her direction. "You're under arrest for suspicion of distribution of drugs. Is there anyone else here?" Tara said, again in a strong voice.

"No. No one, it's just me." Emma replied. Sue checked out the rest of the place, and decided it was 'clear'. Sue then read Emma her rights. They cuffed her and placed her in the back of the car. Tara put her lights on and whisked her out of the neighborhood before she was spotted.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS TO ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, I ENJOY HEARING WHAT YOU THINK. MY COMPUTER IS VERY ILL RIGHT NOW, SO IT WILL TAKE A BIT LONGER TO UPLOAD NEW CHAPTERS, BUT THEY WILL BE COMING...**

Sue and Tara got back to the office and began to speak with their new witness. They had taken Emma to the local police station under the ruse of booking her. She was then 'handed' over to the FBI. D stood outside the interrogation window, watching as Sue and Tara spoke with the seemingly frail old woman.

"She reminds me of my grandmother." D said. "How does someone like her, end up in the middle of something like this?" He asked shaking his head in disbelief. He knocked on the door and brought in some food for her to eat. Sue and Tara excused themselves as D sat and chatted with her.

"Should we write up the reports so Jack and Bobby can have them, or just brief them?" Tara asked.

"I think briefing would be ok." Sue answered. The two women walked back into the bull pen. They commented on what a nice lady she seemed to be.

Jack walked to his desk and threw a note pad across it. "Why is D in with a key witness to OUR case and I wasn't even informed that we HAD a witness?" Jack yelled.

"Well, it seems, Ray O'Sunshine has clouded over.

"I took the call while you and Bobby were in with D earlier. We thought it was something we should look into right away, so we wouldn't lose the witness." Tara began, trying to explain.

"Next time tell me before you take off with my case!" Jack snapped.

"Jack, calm down. We thought it was the best thing to do. We are a team here, right? "Sue said, trying to calm the situation. Sue gave him a concerned look, he simply looked away, and got a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm just a little on edge right now. Sue, Tara, thank you for stepping in." Jack said as he took his coffee and sat at his computer.

Jack sat in with Emma, their new key witness and listened to her story. He felt that she had a lot to tell about the time line of the night in question.

"Oh, no, honey, I've never seen the men who were in the neighborhood that night. It's always the usual riffraff that hang about getting themselves into trouble, always up to no good." Emma explained.

"Why did you come forward now, Mrs. Patterson?" Jack asked.

"There ain't no Mrs. in front of this name. I'm not married, never have been- God willing, never will be either!" She said steadfastly.

"I'm sorry, Ms Patterson, why now?" Jack rephrased the question.

"I'm sick and tired of these hoodlums coming in here and taking over my neighborhood. It's one gang after another. They sweep in, do their damage, taking in no consideration what so ever for the residence that actually LIVE there! When they're done killing each other or most have been arrested, another group steps in their place. I'm 83 years old, and I'm getting tired. I'm getting tired of watching generation after generation get caught up in this mess! I watched my boyfriend when we were 17, get taken down by a drive by shooter. He didn't even know our Anthony was on his way. Then my son was visiting with his good for nothing cousin on Hutch St and the damned house blew up from that junk they were cooking. He was 22 years old, just out of college. I had hope for him. He had two little babies sitting here with me and his girl when that happened. Now, they've got my grandson. His mother never could control him. He's hip deep in the junk. I've called the police too many times, nothing ever happens. He's selling his soul for a quick fix and a few bucks in his pockets. He's been shot, stabbed, beaten, but he keeps going back for more! I'm done with this in my life! I want to be able to go to sleep at night and know that I will wake up in the morning. I've got his little ones living with me now. Kayla is 5, Daniel is 2, and his new girl just said she's knocked up now too. I try to keep them out of trouble, but I'm an old lady, getting tired." She said, sadly.

"Ms. Patterson, who helps you with the kids? Do their mothers live with you too?" D asked.

"Nope, the first one OD'd 6 months after Kayla was born. The second one just decided she didn't want a kid… Heaven knows if this one will stay or go. She seems like a good girl though. How she ever got mixed up with that bum, I have no idea." She answered.

"Social services should be able to help you out." D added.

"I get a housing allowance, food stamps, a little bit of money to buy clothes and things for the kids, but it's hard with all they need. We get by." She said.

"OK Ms. Patterson, we'll be with you in a little bit." Jack said, as he got up and left the room.

Sue and Tara were standing outside the window listening to her story. Sue tried to get Jack's attention, but he walked past her. "Jack?" She said. He turned toward her. "You OK?" she asked.

"Fine." He answered, and walked away. Sue watched as he walked to Bobby and ask if he would take over, he needed some air. He grabbed his coat and walk through the door to leave. He was angry. Was he that angry about her and Tara going to the meeting with Emma? It had to be more than that. What had happened between the time they'd come to work and now? Was he upset with her? She needed to talk to him. She saw as he walked through the stair well door, punching it as he left. Sue ran to the elevator, hitting the button for the lobby. She gambled that he would be there, and she would get there first so she could stop him. As the elevator hit the bottom floor, she bolted out, looking toward the stairs. The lobby was busy, congested with people coming and going. The door opened, and Jack stepped out. He was walking quickly toward the outside doors.

"Jack!" Sue called, but he continued to walk, out onto the street. She ran toward the door, calling his name again. The noise from the street swallowed her voice, and he was lost in the crowd. She took out her Black Berry and dialed his number. It went right to voice mail. She sent him a text.

"Jack… what's wrong? Let me help. Call me." She waited for a couple of minutes. Nothing. The tears fell freely onto her cheeks. The dark thoughts that there was a problem between she and Jack crept in. Her heart ached from that thought. After the wonderful weekend they'd spent together, how could there be a problem between them? Maybe she took for granted because he wanted to spend the weekend; he wanted more of their relationship than he really did. No! She couldn't let herself think he'd only used her for a bed partner. He was different. She wiped the tears and went back into the building, slowly taking the stairs up to the office. At the top of the stairs, she leaned against the wall and let herself slide to the floor. She put her face in her hands and sobbed. She had to put that thought out of her head. He was a good man. There had to be another problem. After a few minutes of allowing herself that release, she got up, straightened her clothes, and walked back into the office.

She sat at her desk, looking over some of the transcript of Emma's statement and trying to compare notes that Bobby and Jack had from their witnesses. There was a lot of information, but nothing added up. Suddenly she noticed a shadow standing over her desk, it was Tara. She had tissue and chocolate. She handed them to Sue, smiling, but saying nothing more and walked back to her desk. Sue signed "**Thank you**" back to her friend. She checked her email, there was one from Tara.

"Everything OK? If you want to talk…" Tara's email read.

"Thanks. Beefy burger for lunch?" Sue wrote back.

"Sure… 12:30?" Tara answered. Sue looked up and shook her head at Tara, smiling. Sue checked her Black Berry for messages, nothing.

The two women went to the local burger hangout for lunch. Tara was concerned with Sue, but didn't push her to talk.

"There's something going on with Jack, and I don't know what it is. He's been miserable since we got back from picking up Emma Patterson." Sue said looking at Tara.

"I don't think it's about that though. He apologized for his outburst, and isn't really the type to get peeved about something like that, or at least not stay angry. There's something else going on." Tara responded.

"Yeah, I think it's with us… me… me and Jack. I think it's personal." Sue admitted.

"Why do you say that?" Tara asked.

"He won't talk to me Tara. He hasn't even looked at me since we got back. I've called his cell, texted him. I followed him out today, called to him twice, he didn't even turn around." Sue said, as the two ate their lunches.

"Maybe something happened at the office? Wait til you talk to him before you get upset." Tara encouraged. Tara pointed to Sue's pocket. "Your Black Berry just beeped. Sue checked her pocked, and there was a text, from Jack.

"I need to talk to you. Can you come over to my place tonight, after work?" Was the message.

"R U OK?" Sue wrote back. "Do you want to have dinner? I can stop at the market and grab something to fix." She offered, hoping he'd accept.

"I'm fine. I'll order pizza. I'm out of the office for the rest of the afternoon. I have some things I have to take care of. See you after work."

Tara stared at Sue, hoping to be able to get a read as to what Jack wrote. Sue looked up from the Black Berry, putting it back in her pocket. She had tears in her eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"Not Jack?" Tara asked.

"No. It was Jack. He has gone home for the day, wants me to stop over after work." Sue responded

"Well, that's good, right?" Tara said, trying to be positive.

"I don't know. He said he needs to talk to me. I don't have a good feeling." Sue answered.

Tara looked at her friend knowing she could do nothing to keep her heart from breaking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Her car pulled to the side of the road as if in auto pilot. She'd done this a thousand times. Why was this time so hard? The palms of her hands began to sweat. She sat in the drivers seat for what seemed like eternity. This wasn't a surprise visit, he knew she was coming- he'd asked her to come by. Why was she so scared?

Sue got out of her car and walked slowly with Levi at her side up to Jack house. Her insides were beginning to quake. Her hand visibly shook as she reached for the door bell. She blew out a cleansing breath, hoping to blow out the jitters too. Jack answered the door and asked her in, but had no expression on his face. He took her coat, and asked if she wanted a drink, but to her it felt like he was talking to a witness or a suspect, just a stranger off the street. He was cold. That awkwardness that had formed built a wall between them that Sue didn't like. It also didn't help the nerves. She realized what she was so scared about. She was afraid of his answer.

"OK, spill it." Sue finally said.

"Spill what?" Jack asked, not sure of what she was talking about.

"Whatever it is that has you so miserable today." Sue said, anxiously. "Whatever it is, we can deal with it if you just talk to me about it."

"After dinner, please." He insisted.

"No, we need to talk about this now, Jack." Sue said exasperated. "Look, if this is a nice way of telling me you want to end whatever it is we started over the weekend, just say it! If you want to break it off with me, don't try to be nice because no matter how nice you are about it, it's still going to hurt!" Sue said, tears spilling onto her now red cheeks.

"Sue.. wait…" He said, reaching for her. She pulled away from his grasp, trying to protect her feelings from being hurt more than they were. She turned her back to him, trying to control the water flow. Jack walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her around. He gently took her face in his hands, and kissed her ever so gently.

"What ever gave you the idea I don't want to continue with what we started this weekend?" Jack asked.

"You have been miserable all day. Every time I try to talk to you, you turn away from me. What am I supposed to think? How do you want me to feel Jack?" She began to sob. Jack reached out and took her in his arms. When she finally regained her composure, Jack took a step back. He wiped her tear stained face..

" Sue, come here." He took her hand and led her to the couch. "I'm- I am so, so very sorry for making you think or feel for even one minute that any of this was your fault. It's not." Jack began.

"Then what is it about?" Sue asked.

"After dinner? I promise." Jack asked. Sue agreed, but hesitantly. Jack kissed her sweetly and took her hand in his, leading her into the dining room. As they walked through the door, Sue could see the flicker of candles on the ceiling. As Jack moved further into the room, the romantic scene was revealed. Seasonal flowers, beautifully arranged in a crystal vase sat in the center of the table. Flower petals were strewn around the center. Candles flickered from every open place within the room. Dinner for two was served. Jack showed her to her chair.

"Oh, Jack. This is wonderful." Sue gushed.

"I wanted tonight to be special- for you." He said.

"**Thank you**" she signed. "Did you make this yourself?" She asked.

"No…"He admitted. "I wanted to though." He added quickly. "Uh, I just didn't have the time- I had some errands to run this afternoon." She and Jack began to enjoy their dinner.

"Hey, didn't you and Bobby have tickets to a game tonight?" Sue asked, still with a pit in her stomach.

"Yeah. This dinner was supposed to happen tomorrow night." He admitted. Sue looked at him curiously. "I'll explain later." He said.

After dinner Jack made coffee and dished dessert. Sue took the coffee to the couch. When they sat, she noticed the dessert was the same as they had on Friday night.

"Millers?" She asked.

"Of course." After all, they do have the best desserts in town." Jack said.

"Hmmm… I seem to recall, the last time we had Miller's it led to… a rather… sweet weekend." Sue said seductively.

"Oh, really? Huh, my memory is a little fuzzy. Care to remind me?" Jack said, raising his eyebrows as he leaned in to kiss her. They barely broke apart and Jack was making a "not yet" face. Their lips met again. Sue's hand found its way around Jack's neck. The kiss began to turn passionate when they pulled away from each other. Sue looked at him to see if that rekindled any memories.

"Ahh, yes, I seem to recall you seducing me… and me loving it." He smiled as he kissed her again. He pulled away from her embrace, staring into her eyes. He brushed a stray hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Hey… ummm… I wanted to talk to you." Jack paused. "I wanted to do this on Friday night, but things took a detour from my plans, and I didn't… we.. I thought if I brought it up with all the kissing we were doing you might think I was trying to get you into bed." Jack said stumbling over his thoughts.

"Hmm, and we ended up there anyway." Sue said, blushing. Jack smiled at her. He brought his hand to her cheek, rubbing it. He took a deep breath.

"I love you Sue Thomas. I have for a long time. I just wanted to tell you that. I needed you to know that." Jack said, his voice cracking. Sue's eyes filled and spilled over. Jack leaned in and kissed her again. When their lips parted Sue looked Jack in the eye and whispered.

"I love you too." She caressed his neck while snuggling into his body.

"Jack?" Sue looked up at him. "That wasn't what you were so anxious about today, was it?" Sue asked tentatively.

"No." He answered. "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to say." There was a long pause. She watched him try to find the words he needed to say and the nauseous feeling she'd had earlier crept back in. He took Sue's hands in his, looking her in the eyes-

"I've been transferred."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Sue stared at Jack, shocked. Had she read him right? Did he just say what she thought he said?

"Did I read you right? Did you say you've been transferred?" Sue asked, hoping beyond hope she was wrong.

"Yes." Jack said in all but a whisper.

Tears filled Sue's eyes before she could process what he was saying; she didn't even try to stop them from falling.

"Wha… How… when… where? I don't understand. Did you ask for a transfer?" Sue asked.

"No. I never asked for this." Jack said quickly. He reached for Sue's hands and entwined his fingers in hers. "It's immediate, but temporary." He said, hoping to lift her spirits some.

"When do you leave?" Sue said through tears.

"Tomorrow morning." Jack answered, hanging his head.

"Tomorrow!" Sue yelled. "That doesn't even give us time to give you a going away party… or anything. It doesn't even give me time to get used to the idea that you're leaving." Her voice betrayed her, she began to sob uncontrollably. Jack put his arms around her and held her. He hated seeing her upset, and it killed him to know that it was he that was hurting her so much.

"How long are you going to be gone?" She was finally able to ask, as she buried her face in his chest.

"I don't know. It's indefinite, but I WILL be back." He said hopefully.

"How is that possible? It's temporary, but you don't know when you'll be home?" Sue asked exasperated.

"Pretty much." Jack said with as much disgust in his voice.

"Can't you decline the transfer?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. I have to go. They need a team of people to take care of some US business, and they picked me, and Bobby to go." Jack explained. "We'll be going with about 10 other agents and operatives from around the country, to form a special task force." Jack said.

"Bobby's going too?" Sue asked, looking up.

"Yeah. I'm glad, I have someone to watch my back. I know I can trust him." Jack continued. "Sue, I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you for 3 months, but I don't have a choice in the matter. It's my job, my duty. Huh, it's the US government. I have to go. If I had known this was happening, I would have stopped us the other night. They just told us this morning. That's why we cancelled my plans with Bobby and I made these." Jack explained.

"Three months?" Sue asked.

"That's what the scuttlebutt is for the minimum length of this tour." Jack answered.

"Where are you going?" Sue asked.

"Don't know. We won't find out until we get on the plane tomorrow morning and they hand us the paperwork. They don't want our mission compromised." He said. "If I had to guess, I would say the middle east, but I don't' have a clue why."

"They didn't tell you anything? How do you know what to pack?" She asked.

"Ha, I don't. I pack necessities. We were told, pack like you're going to boot camp. You won't need anything except underwear." He said.

"Will you be able to call, or keep in touch?" Sue asked hopefully.

"No. It's zero contact. No letters or personal belongings at all." He explained.

"So, what, it's 'hey guys, you're going away for 3 months, go home and find someone to watch your cat?" Sue said, getting more angry with each word.

"That's about it. Speaking of… can you do me a favor?" Jack started. Sue shook her head yes.

"Did you get a cat?" Sue asked jokingly. Jack chuckled.

"Can you take my plants to your place and take care of them until I get back? There's only 2… Oh, and can you take the food, it'll go bad if you don't. I just went shopping, but it won't last 3 months." Jack looked at Sue, her eyes were swollen red and full of tears once again. He wiped a stray one away and took her in his arms again.

"This stinks." Sue said.

"You have a gift for the understatement my love." Jack said. Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Can I take you to the airport at least?" Sue asked.

"No. A car will pick me up at 5, I go with them. I'm sorry Sue." Jack said. "You can stay with me tonight and kiss me goodbye when they show up… Give me something else to miss while I'm gone." Jack suggested.

"Jack Hudson, if this is an elaborate ploy to get me into bed again, all you had to do was ask!" Sue said playfully, trying to keep herself from crying. Jack smiled at her. He took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom. As they got closer to the bed, she turned to him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. He held her tight in his arms for a moment, then pulled away from her, just enough to swoop her into his arms and carry her the rest of the way to the bed. He laid her gently down. His lips approached hers, lightly touching them. Jack trailed kissed down her neck to the top of her chest. He balanced himself above her while caressing her. He slid onto his side, still allowing his lips to lead an onslaught of passion over Sue. Tender kisses were laid on her neck and shoulder while his hands explored her body. The still new sensation of his finger tips teasing her flesh made her jump on contact. Sue's hands ran softly over Jacks chest and back, to his neck, pulling him closer. His lips captured hers once more. He slipped his tongue across her lips, kissing her passionately. As they came together, their bodies were filled with need and desire. In the throws of passion, Jack whispered his confession of love to Sue once more. With their passion spent, both lay tangled in each other. They lay in silence for a few moments, lingering in their love for one another. Jack could see Sue shiver. He reached for a clean t shirt for her to wear. He crawled back under the covers and held her tight. Jack tapped Sue, getting her attention.

"I meant what I said… I love you Sue." Jack whispered.

"I love you too Jack." She replied. Jack rolled on his side, brushing her hair from her face. "What is it?" Sue asked.

"You're so beautiful." Jack said, but Sue could tell there was more to it.

"What's on your mind? You look far away." She said.

"I was just thinking what a monkey wrench this transfer is to 'us'." He said.

"How do you mean?" Sue asked curiously.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't regret what we've started, but the timing of it." He paused. "If I had known I was being transferred, I would have waited for us." Jack said solemnly.

"Then I'm glad you didn't know. I'll be here when you get home." Sue said hopefully.

"I can't ask you to wait Sue, that wouldn't be fair to you." Jack said as he rubbed his hand on her arm.

"Jack, I love you. I don't regret for a moment that we made love or that we started something that's being ripped away from us. It's temporary. As long as you're willing, we can pick up right here when you get back." Sue's eyes began to shed tears again. Her fingers traced patterns on his arm that sent shivers to his neck. She leaned in to kiss him to try to hide the tears, but he'd seen them.

"This is why. You're hurting and it's because of me. If we hadn't started, the water works wouldn't be flowing." Jack said wiping the tears away.

"You don't think I've be this upset if we weren't together and you were leaving? Jack, I didn't fall in love with you last week. I've loved you for a long time. My heart would still be broken, but I would be full of regret because I had never told you how much I love you." Sue said through the tears.

The couple lay in Jack's bed holding each other close. Jack gave into the need for sleep. Sue stared at the man she loved. He was right for her, the one. She wanted to tell him that, but felt it was too much for him to carry around when he was on such a sensitive mission. She watched him sleep. She watched his eyes as they seem to dance while he dreamt. She memorized his every feature. Too quickly, Jack's alarm began to beep. Jack instantly stirred.

"What time is it?" Sue asked.

"Four." Jack said, pulling her closer. "I need to shower." He finally said as the snooze went off. "Want to join me?" He asked smiling coyly.

"No, I'll pass. I want to lay in your warmth a bit longer." Sue said.

"I'll be quick." He said, as he walked into the bathroom. Sue moved herself over to Jack's side of the bed and snuggled his pillow.

Jack was out quickly and dressed in jeans. He playfully tossed a t shirt at Sue. She looked at him.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Switch shirts. I need the one you're wearing." He said.

"Ummm, OK?" She said as she changed the shirts. She tossed the 'dirty' one to him. He took a sniff of it then put it on. "Hmmm, nice. Now, I have just a t shirt, but it smells like you." Jack explained. Sue made coffee and the two sat on the couch in the darkness sipping the coffee. Jack gave Sue his keys. It was real. This was really happening. Jack was really leaving.

"Jack? What about your bills?" Sue asked.

"I have everything on auto pay online, it should be all set. Can you check my messages and make sure there are no problems?

"Of course." Sue said. Jack's watch beeped, Sue flinched.

"It's 5 of… they'll be here…" He said as he kissed her. "I don't want to let you go." He said softly.

"I'm not ready to let you leave." She whispered in his ear. "I'm going to miss you so much." Sue said.

"I'm going to miss you too." He pulled back from her, staring at her. His cell phone rang. Sue's eyes began to over flow again. Jack looked at the phone. "Bobby. They're outside. I have to go." Jack said as a tear fell on his cheek.

Sue walked him to the door, he opened it.

She pulled him close to her, leaning up to kiss him. the kiss was loving and passionate. Jack broke the kiss, letting his hand fall slowly from her cheek.

"I love you." They both said.

"Stay safe. Contact me if you can." Sue said as he wiped another tear from his face. Jack walked to the SUV and climbed in.

"Hey, Mate. Ummm, was that our Sue I just saw in your doorway?" Bobby joked.

"Yeah… NO comments, thank you!" Jack said defensively.

"I left Tara crying on her step as well. This stinks man." Bobby said, revealing his secret. Jack smiled knowingly.

Sue watched the car drive away until the tail lights disappeared into the darkness of the night. She closed the door behind her, walked back into the bedroom and collapsed into a pool of tears on the bed. She held onto Jack's pillow like a life line connection to him. Levi jumped on the bed and nuzzled her arm to comfort her. Sleep quickly claimed her.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**I still don't own anything, not Sue Thomas and not the rest of the characters. Keep sending the reviews, I love hearing what you think of what I'm writing!**

Sue woke up, blurry eyed. Her face felt tight from the dried tears she'd shed in the early hours. The sun was strong as it shown through the window. It was warm on her skin. She lay there for a brief moment wallowing in her own sorrow at the thought of losing Jack to this sudden transfer. Her eyes wandered around his room, finally settling on the alarm clock.

"10:15? Does that say 10:15? Oh, Levi…. why did you let me sleep so late?" Sue said as she hurried reaching for her phone. She quickly dialed the office. "Myles? It's Sue. I'm not coming in today. I- I was up most of the night and over slept when I finally did fall asleep. Just let D know, please?" She asked. She hung up the phone and ran to the shower.

"Sorry Buddy. You'll have to wait for breakfast until we get home. Right now, we have to go get Lucy before we're late! She'll think I forgot about her!" Sue said to her loyal pal. She put on the pair of jeans from the day before, and the T shirt Jack had given her, back on. She took some comfort that he was close to her. The two headed off to the airport to pick up Lucy.

After fighting mid day traffic, parking at the airport, as well as the crowds at the airport, they finally found the gate Lucy would be coming through. Sue sat anxiously waiting, trying not to think about Jack leaving. Levi suddenly got up excitedly and barked, pulling at his leash. Sue looked up, and could see Lucy walking toward them. Sue walked quickly, nearly running to her best friend. She tossed her arms around her and gave her a big hug.

"Wow! I'm going away more often if I get this kind of welcome home!" Lucy said hugging Sue back, then patting Levi. "Hey Boy, have you taken good care of your Mommy?" Lucy said, petting Levi some more. "**You OK**?" Lucy asked.

"Let's go home. We can talk about it then." Sue said. On the way home, Lucy told her friend all about her visit with her Mom and Grandma. There were cousins she hadn't seen in years, aunts and uncles too. Lucy seemed extremely happy about her family reunion visit. When they got home, Levi led the way up the stairs to their door. Lucy and Sue took bags up. Sue fed Levi, who devoured his food. Lucy put her bags in the bedroom. The two women stood in the kitchen, still talking about Lucy's trip and making sandwiches for lunch. They sat on the couch, eating in silence.

"OK, so… give me details about Friday night! How was it? What was the restaurant like?" Lucy asked, excited. "How did Jack like the dress?"

"It was beautiful. It was romantic. It was perfect. The food was incredible. I've never had chicken parmesan that has just fallen apart when I cut it, but was so tender… Oh, Luc, you have to go there some time. Maybe I'll take you for your birthday. We had so much to eat, we each took home a doggie bag." Sue gushed, for just a moment, forgetting about her sadness. "They had an Italian group playing some classical music, or so Jack told me…" She giggled. "There's a dance floor. There's a huge selection of wine." She continued. "It was wonderful."

"And the dress?" Lucy urged.

"I think he liked it." She said, blushing. "His mouth fell open when I opened the door, and he was speechless for a good 30 seconds." Sue giggled.

"So… did you stay for dessert?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"No. We were too stuffed. We went to Millers though." Sue offered.

"Oh? Miller's was open at that hour?" Lucy asked.

"Not exactly. We caught him just as he was closing." Sue answered.

"Where did you eat dessert?" Lucy baited.

"We came back here." Sue said, realizing that Lucy was fishing for information she wasn't ready to divulge. Sue blushed a bit at the memory of Friday night.

"Hmmm, how was dessert?" Lucy probed.

"Delicious, as always. You know how yummy the goodies are at Miller's." Lucy smirked. She conceded defeat, knowing that Sue wasn't ready to spill the juicy details yet. She would be patient and wait.

"So… when are you two going out again?" Lucy asked, hopefully.

"Umm.. we're not." Sue said, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Lucy's mouth fell open with shock.

"What? I thought you had a great date on Friday night?" Lucy said in disbelief.

"We did." The tears began to fall onto Sue's cheeks.

"Hey… what's going on? What's wrong?" Lucy said, suddenly concerned for her friend. Sue began to sob. Lucy took her in her arms and let her cry. When Sue finally regained her composure, she pulled away from her friend.

"He's gone, Luc." Sue said.

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Lucy asked.

"They transferred him." Sue said, her voice cracking with each word.

"Wh- what do you mean, they transferred him? When? Where did they send him? WHY?" Lucy asked.

"They told him yesterday morning, he left at 5 this morning. I don't' know where they're sending him, or how long he'll be gone. Jack said it was temporary, but no return date is known right now." Sue explained.

"How can they just pluck him from our team?" Lucy asked. "Did D know about this?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I think D told them, but I don't know when he was told." Sue said.

"Wait… 'them'?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, Bobby went too. Jack was glad to have him there, someone he could trust." Sue said. Lucy's eyes began to mist.

"This sucks. They took a third of our team." Lucy said.

"Do you want to go with me to Jack's house? I have to clean out the fridge and freezer, and grab his plants." Sue said.

"Sure. You should leave the plants. You can go over there a couple times a week to water them. Check on everything." Lucy suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I will do that." Sue said. Lucy smiled, just noticing Sue's choice of clothes.

"Cute T shirt?" Lucy commented.

"Uhhh, thanks. It's Jack's." She said, walking quickly into her own room, to change.

"Yes, I see that. Care to tell me why you have Jack's t shirt on?" Lucy asked.

"No." Sue said, laughing. "I stayed with him until the car picked him up. I needed a clean shirt when I got out of the shower. I just grabbed it." Sue said, blushing a bit at the details she left out.

"Uh huh!" Lucy said, smiling.

"Come on, let's go over there." Sue said, ignoring Lucy's suggestive comments. The friends went to his house, and cleaned up the dishes from the night before. Lucy gathered the food from the fridge and freezer and packed it in the car. Sue checked the messages, hoping there was one from Jack. There wasn't. Sue made her way into the bedroom and made the bed. She picked up his pillow, hugging it tight. Lucy poked her head in, about to say something, but decided not to. She watched her friend for a minute, and then backed out of the room, giving her some privacy. After a few minutes, Sue emerged from the bedroom, sad.

"You OK?" Lucy asked.

"No… but I will be." Sue said honestly. "Come on, let's go." The pair walked out of the house, locking it behind them.

"We should call Tara, see how she's doing." Lucy suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Sue agreed.

The two friends went back home, back to normal life once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The first few days were tough on the entire team. Everyone felt the loss of the two men, not only as agents, but as friends. Even the ever sarcastic Myles missed having them in the office. The work dynamic had been changed as well. Sue was now teamed with Tara, they were assigned to the case that Bobby and Jack had been working on when they left. Myles was working solo and occasionally teaming with D.

Emma Patterson had proved to be a very valuable and reliable witness. She was able to provide sketches of the man driving the car, and of one that was behind the shooter. The other 2 men were vague, had their backs to her most of the time. She gave a general description of them. Both were Middle Eastern, black hair, dark skin, about 5'9"- 6' medium build. All of them wore long trench coats with hats. The computer was able to match the driver to a known cell of terrorist suspects. It was a small, well organized cell, but until now, thought not to be a threat. With both Bobby and Jack missing, Sue was given lead on the investigation, her first. Myles' case load had dwindled and asked to be assigned to Sue's task force. To Sue's surprise, Myles didn't try to take over as lead, he stood in a supportive roll for the team, doing whatever needed to be done.

Myles contact at the delivery company told him of some suspicious packages he'd delivered to a house on the outskirts of DC. The packages were from a DVD distribution center for home viewing, but who orders 15 lbs of movies at any one time? It didn't make sense to the driver. Myles looked into the tip and found the movies were being delivered to a James Davis. He and D had staked out the house in question for a couple of days, and they only saw one Middle Eastern man enter or exit. They suspected he wasn't James Davis. Myles got a judge to sign a warrant to examine the packages. They e-rayed the packages, which showed what looked like toy helicopters and toy missile launchers. This confused the entire team. Why would a suspect terrorist cell be ordering toys? And if they were only toys, why disguise them in DVD boxes?

Tara was able to identify "James Davis" as one of the suspects, and had SOG sit on them for any movement. Contact had finally been made 3 weeks after Sue took over as lead. Another suspect from the shooting had exited the house and returned toe following day. One of the men believed to be one of the shooters stopped over the drivers house. The order was given to take the 3 known suspects, hoping to flush out the fourth. All 3 suspects were brought in, none wanted to talk. During the raid, the choppers, launchers and maps of the downtown area, and a computer were confiscated. D had map experts taking a look at the maps to pinpoint a specific target. Tara took a shot at the computer hard drive. She was able to get blue prints and other information they needed. It was decided the cell members would have to be pretty close to anything to be able to use the children's toys. Tara helped by graphing a map of the city, and the most likely targets. There were just too many. Sue thought maybe the toys were practice for the real thing, and they intercepted them too early. The team began to think it was a dead end. Sue didn't want to give up yet. She knew too many people depended on them to get this figured out. The team worked tirelessly for days, but still nothing came to the surface. D suggested putting it on the back burner until more information could be gathered. Sue didn't like the idea, but agreed.

"You did good Thomas. We got 3 of the 4" Myles complimented. "That's 750 average, in baseball you'd be top notch… good work."

Sue blushed, saying, "Yes, but in school, that's only a C average. That's not good enough." She sighed. "My mom would never let me get away with that."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Tara asked.

"I can't. You two don't have to, but I want to take another look at it… there's SOMETHING we missed." Sue sighed once again, and sank low in her chair. She got up and headed out for some fresh air. She passed Lucy on the way.

"You want some company? I could use to stretch my legs." Lucy asked.

"Sure." Sue said. The two friends headed out the door. "Want to grab some lunch? I haven't eaten all day." Sue said.

"Yeah, sounds good to me… How about the café around the corner?" Lucy suggested.

"Sounds good." Sue admitted. "Feel like being a sounding board?" She asked.

"What's up?" Lucy asked her.

"It's this case we're working on. We're missing something, and I can't see it. Maybe a fresh pair of eyes will help." Sue suggested. The ladies walked out and to the corner café.

"Shoot." Lucy said.

The two ordered their lunches, and ate as Sue told Lucy what info they had. Lucy made suggestions, asked questions.

"What's the connection with Emma Patterson's neighborhood? Why that area? They could have picked any area they wanted, why that one?" Sue asked. Lucy looked at her, an idea hit her.

"The grandson. Didn't you say that Emma said he had a ton of money? Where did he get the money?" Lucy asked

"Drugs, or so Emma says." Sue answered.

"What if he's into something else? What if he's a hired hit man? Or maybe he just provides burial services for slime like the 3 Terror children we picked up? What if the grandson is the missing link?" Lucy asked, making suggestions.

"Then Emma Patterson is in trouble." Sue said, picking up her Black Berry. She dialed.

"Who are you calling?" Lucy asked.

"Myles? Can you get a team over to Emma Patterson's house and pick up everyone inside the house? She's in danger! We think we've found the missing link." Sue said, fear evident in her voice. See if they can grab the grandson too. I don't know, drug charges, child neglect, parking tickets… J walking if they have to! Make something up! Get him in." Sue flipped the phone closed. The two paid for their lunch and headed back to the office.

An hour after the order was given to bring in Emma Patterson's entire family, they were all in the interrogation room. Her grandson was in the other interrogation room having a chat with Myles. D was trying to sort out kids and get everyone fed.

"I wouldn't give them anything heavy, they've got the belly bug. I've had them home for 3 days now, they're still throwing up!" Emma said.

"Great!" D said, knowing he'd been exposed and would not be going anywhere near home for a couple days. He couldn't risk bringing the stomach bug into his kids and wife. "I have a call to make. I'll get a doctor and chicken soup in here."

"D, social services is on their way to help with the kids." Tara said.

"Cancel them! The kids can't go anywhere with that bug, it'll just infect anyone they get near. They'll stay in there for the time being. I'm going to need blankets and cots if we can get some, pillows? And Lysol! I need Lysol!" D asked. He went into his office and came out with some yellow caution tape and draped it from wall to wall 10 feet before the interrogation room. He made a sign saying, "NO ENTRY! THIS MEANS YOU! LEAVE ALL MATERIALS NEEDED JUST INSIDE THE YELLOW TAPE!"

"D? What's with the tape? Everything OK?" Sue asked.

"Stomach bug. My kids had it a couple weeks ago, it's not nice… I've been exposed, I'll take care of the kids with Emma. You guys can just be my gopher." D explained.

"D, we've all been exposed. We were in with them at some point of another before you got back." Sue said.

"Limit your exposure, stay on THAT side of the tape, understood?" D commanded.

"Yes." Sue conceded, willingly.

"Why don't you give Myles a hand with the grandson?" D suggested.

"Sure." Sue said, walking to the second interrogation room.

"Mr. Jamison, my name is Sue Thomas. I want to ask you some questions about a shooting that occurred across from your home." Sue began.

"I ain't no Mr. Jamison." The grandson stated.

"That's what your grandmother gave us for a name when we asked her." Myles said.

"Yeah, well, she's an old lady, what's she know?" The young man said with as much disrespect as he could manage in such a short sentence.

"Wow. That does not impress or scare me. Have some respect for your elders, especially considering that lady is your grandmother." Sue scolded.

"What do you know about it? Rich white lady growin up in all prim and proper. You don't know nothin'." He said.

"Excellent grammar as well!" Myles retorted. "I bet you were top of your drop out class."

"So, if you don't want us to refer to you as Mr. Jamison, what do you want us to call you?" Sue asked.

"DeJayzz" He answered.

"Interesting. I won't waste my time asking why, honestly I don't care." Myles said smugly.

"Look, DeJayzz… why don't you tell us what we want to know, and we can all get on with our lives." Sue said. The gang banger just laughed out loud.

"You're funny Lady." He said. "I don't know nothin'. You can forget me sayin anything." He reassured.

"That's fine. I'll just have to dragged off to general population and your kids will go into foster care." Sue said walking toward the door. She signaled for Myles to leave as well.

"The choice is yours DeJayzz." Sue said, walking out the door.

"Why did we just leave him in there?" Myles asked.

"He's not going to talk. Give him some time with no food or drink…for a while… see if that inspires him to remember something." Sue said, shrugging her shoulders.

"And if it doesn't?" Myles asked.

"Drag his butt down to lock up and get Williamson down here, let him have a shot at him. Maybe he can talk his talk and talk some sense into him." Sue said. "I've heard he can scare Satin himself. I don't think Mr. DeJayzz stands a chance, do you?"

A few hours had passed, the kids were beginning to ask for food. Emma thought it would be ok to try them on some solids. Lucy went for soup at the local market and paper bowls and plastic spoons. She stopped at the pharmacy for some medicine to help. She started feeling nauseous herself. She convinced herself that it was just all the talk about puking that was making her sick. She wasn't sick! The pharmacist told her that it takes longer than a few hours. He asked when she ate lunch. She said it was about 5 hours earlier.

"If you have it launching from both ends, within the next couple hours, it's probably food poisoning. You might want to buys some extra soft toilet paper, you'll thank me for it tomorrow." He said, with a chuckle.

"Thanks a lot Frank! Is there anything I can take to stop it now?" Lucy asked, hopefully.

"Nope, puking is the only real cure for food poisoning. If it doesn't subside in a day, get yourself to the doctors office." Frank offered.

"Thanks… PLEASE don't let me be getting sick too!" Lucy begged.

Four cots, extra blankets, a microwave, and changes of clothes for all had been delivered to the quarantined area. Lucy showed up with her bags of food, and medicine. D's wife had dropped off some toys for the kids to have, and a couple stuffed animals for the kids to sleep with if they were scared. The boy, Daniel wasn't scared, or so he kept insisting. The little girl was scared, and thankful for the toys and especially a pink puppy. She took coloring books and crayons to the corner and began to drawer. With the exception of the bug kicking in, everyone was pretty calm. Emma seemed immune to the bug or the effects of the throwing up. She would just wipe faces, butts, and floors, never blinking or complaining. She was a remarkable woman D thought to himself.

Lucy barely dropped her bags on the floor inside the yellow tape, when she put her hand to her mouth and ran for the bathroom. She barely made it. Sue ran in after her.

"Luc, are you OK?" Sue asked.

"No… " She said, then realized her response had gone unheard. She put her hand under the door with her thumb down. Sue could tell she was getting sick. "Do you have the stomach bug too?" She asked.

Again, thumbs down. She tried to spell Food poisoning, but it didn't come out right. Sue was struggling with the reading of it.

"I'm sorry, Luc, it's hard to read upside down.

She finally spelled "L U N C H".

"Oh… Food poisoning? Are you sure?" Sue asked.

Lucy put a thumbs up under the door again.

"Oh… I hope it wasn't the burger… we both had the burger…" Sue said, moaning in anticipation. "Can I do anything for you?" Sue offered. Again, Lucy put a thumbs down. "OK… I'm going back to my desk. All of this throwing up is making me sick too… Mind over matter Sue… You're not getting sick. You don't have food poisoning. You're fine." Sue said over and over again as she headed to her desk. Myles walked by and noticed she was white as a ghost.

"Thomas, you alright?" Myles asked.

"Yep, fine. Thanks!" She said. Sue put her head on her desk, trying to will her stomach to calm down. Suddenly, Sue flew from her desk, hand over mouth. She too, barely made it to the bathroom. Lucy was sitting on a stool in the bathroom still.

"Oh, no, not you too?" Lucy said as Sue ran past her throwing up her entire lunch. Sue didn't even get the door closed. Lucy wet a cloth and handed it to Sue. She held her friends hair back. When Sue finally sat back up, she was nearly green. Lucy handed her a hair tie.

"Here, you'll need this." She said sympathetically.

"**Thank you**." Sue signed. She was afraid to speak. She could feel it coming back up. She lunged forward to the toilet again. Her sides hurt. She turned to talk to Lucy, but she was gone again too. She could see her shoes through the bottom of the stall.

"What a great pair we make, huh Luc?" I want to go home, but there's no way I'm going to be able to get into a car! I'll die on the ride home." Sue commented. Lucy looked out from her stall. She looked horrible.

"Or wish you had." Lucy paused, trying to will the feeling down. She hoped if she took small breaths she wouldn't feel the need to throw up. She was wrong. A few minutes passed. The friends took turns getting sick again and again. Lucy looked at Sue again. "You look like hell."

"Thanks! You don't look so hot yourself you know." Sue said, a bit stung by the comment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. We need to go home. We can't get that bug too… it will kill us!" Lucy said.

"We're not dead already? I feel like it!" Sue said. "We should try to let this calm down some and then try to go home."

"Good plan. Who's going to drive?" Lucy asked.

"Taxi?" Sue suggested.

"Oh, yeah, we'll get a taxi to bring us home… do you really think they'll do it once they know we're sick like this?" Lucy argued.

"One way to find out." Sue said.

After a few minutes of resting, finally thinking they would be able to walk out of the bathroom, the two made their way to the bull pen. Sue asked Tara to call for a taxi for them to go home. Tara said there was no need, she would take them.

"Myles, hold down the fort. I have to take the food poisoning sisters home." Tara said as she helped Sue and Lucy out of the office. They opted for the stairs, knowing the motion of the elevator would start the nausea all over again. Both women got into the back seat holding their trash buckets from the office. Levi jumped into the front. The cool autumn air helped. Tara rode with the windows open to give them as much cold as they could handle. After what seemed like an eternity in the back seat of Tara's car, the two were home again. Tara got them settled in and left them with well wishes. Lucy lay in her bed, nauseous but able to keep down the water she attempted to drink. Sue wasn't so lucky, she spent the next 2 hour worshipping the porcelain god. After the last bout of sickness, Sue was able to sit on the couch and relax. She needed to get some fluids in her, but she was too afraid to. Her entire body ached. Her head was pounding. Their buzzer rang. Levi seemed to sense that Sue was too sick, so he let Lucy know. Neither woman had the strength to get off the couch.

"It's open!" Lucy yelled from across the room.

The door opened, it was Tara checking on them. She brought some chicken soup from the market, some crackers and some ginger ale.

"My mom would insist on this when I was sick with the tummy bug." Tara said.

"Thank you" Sue signed.

"Yeah, thank you. How's everyone at the office? You and Myles are staying away from the kids, right? Lucy asked.

"Oh, you should see Myles! He's walking around with a mask on! Although, I can't blame him for that." Tara said. "Well, I have to follow up on some leads. If you need anything, call me. I'll check in with you two tomorrow." Tara said.

"Wait… Do you need some help with the leads? I could help." Sue offered.

"No thanks. You need some rest. Myles and I can handle the office for a few days. Get better, THEN come back!" Tara said, smiling as she left the apartment.

Lucy decided to put a movie in. She thought about soup, but thought better of it. She made some tea, dished out some crackers, and poured some ginger ale for her and Sue. She was visibly in pain. They attempted to eat. Lucy was able to get a few crackers in before her stomach began to threaten the crackers with eviction. She decided tea and maybe some ginger ale would be best. Sue didn't even try the crackers. A sip of tea was all she could manage and that came back almost before it hit her stomach. Lucy got her a cold towel and handed her the ginger ale.

"Put this on your neck, and sip the ginger ale." Lucy said.

"Uht-uh- no- I'll suffer." Sue insisted. "The towel will be good though- thank you." Sue said.

"Sue, this has real ginger in it. It helps with nausea." Lucy said.

"Maybe in a bit." Sue said as the cramps wretched her body again.

Sue was finally able to fall asleep during the movie. Lucy put a blanket over her and headed to bed.

She woke to Sue getting sick again. She looked at the clock; it was 2:15. Lucy decided to wait a few minutes before going to see her.

Sue was leaning against the tub, holding a cold towel on her face and neck when Lucy poked her head around the door.

"Are you OK?" Lucy asked.

"No. I feel horrible." Sue answered.

"Do you want to go to the hospital? I'll take you." Lucy offered.

"No, It'll pass. It can't last forever- can it?" Sue asked, desperate.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

The next morning came too quickly, for neither woman had slept much. Sue had managed to crawl back into her bed. Lucy woke up around 9, and called both herself and Sue out of work for the day. She made some tea and sat on the couch sipping it. She heard Levi whining at the door.

"Oh, boy, do you need to go out?" OK… give me a few minutes to throw on some sweat pants. But we're only doing what's necessary. _N_o walks in the park today. Maybe tomorrow I'll feel up to it." Lucy said, as she walked into her room in search of appropriate clothing. After a few minutes, Lucy emerged looking pretty worn, but ready to face a brisk fall morning. She and Levi made their way across the street.

"Come on Boy, do what you need to." Lucy said, as she unhooked his leash to let him run.

"Too early for you?" came a voice from behind her. Lucy turned to see who was talking to her. There on the bench sat a handsome gentleman. He was in his late 30's, he had brown hair, a goatee, and a smile that would stop you in your tracks.

"I'm sorry?" Lucy said, trying to be pleasant.

"I simply asked if it was too early for you. You seem to be rushing your dog." The man said.

"Oh, yes… well, normally, no this wouldn't be too early for us, but I've been not feeling well since yesterday, and I just want to crawl back into bed." Lucy answered.

"I see." The man said, smiling and bringing his shirt above his nose and mouth, and leaning back a bit on the bench.

"Oh, no. I'm not contagious- food poisoning. I don't recommend it. The past 24 hours have not been fun!" Lucy said, defending herself.

"I see. I quite agree with you. There's this little place down town, a café. I ate there a couple weeks ago, had the same problem. I will never eat there again!" The stranger said.

"Was it on 3rd?" Lucy asked. The man shook his head yes. "Oh my gosh! That's the same place I got sick. I wish I had met you a week ago. I wouldn't have eaten there yesterday!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I wish I'd met you a week ago too." The man said smiling a flirtatious smile. Lucy blushed and smiled back at him. She was beginning to regret not showering and making herself all pretty.

"I'm Sam." The man said, holding his hand out to Lucy.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." Lucy said

"Do you come here often?" Sam asked. The two laughed at how much that sounded like a pick up line.

"Actually Levi does, but usually he comes with my roomie. He's her dog." Lucy explained.

"Must be a good friend if you're out here walking her dog when you're so sick." Sam said.

"She's sicker than I am right now. It's not been a good week for either of us!" Lucy said. Levi came back to Lucy, apparently done with his business. He brought a friend along with him.

"Ah, and here's my Daisy. I see they've already met." Sam said. "Well, you should go back and rest."

"Yeah, and I need to check on Sue- my friend. It was very nice meeting you Sam." Lucy said with a big smile.

"You as well, Lucy." Sam said, again holding his hand out to her. Lucy turned to walk away with Levi following. "Oh, Lucy…" Sam called out to her " I do come here often. Maybe I'll see you again sometime." He said.

Lucy smiled a really big smile and said "Maybe I'll be walking Levi more often from now on. Bye." She turned and walked back to the apartment. Levi bolted up the stairs, both thirsty and hungry. As soon as Lucy opened the door, he went for the water dish. Lucy saw Sue sitting on the couch sipping some tea.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Lucy asked.

"Ehh… could go either way at this point. You? Where were you?" Sue asked.

"I'm feeling a little better. I'm not so queasy any more. Levi needed a walk in the park." Lucy answered.

"It must have been a good walk. I haven't seen a smile that big in a long time on your face." Sue teased.

"I met a man." Lucy said simply.

"A man?" Sue asked.

"Yes, a man." Lucy teased.

"And…?" Sue encouraged.

"He seems nice. He's handsome… very handsome. He takes his dog Daisy to the park. He said maybe we'd see each other again in the park." Lucy said encouraged.

"Are you planning on taking Levi on his walks from now on?" Sue asked.

"I could…" Lucy laughed.

"I've met a 'Daisy' in the park before, was she a collie mix? But when I met her, she was with a teen age girl named… Debbie I think." Sue said.

"Maybe a daughter? He's probably divorced, I didn't see a ring. I know, I know, it doesn't matter about the ring…" Lucy said, a bit deflated than when she first came in. "Who knows, I might take Levi out for his walk again tomorrow… maybe I'll run into this Sam again, and I can ask him who Debbie is." Lucy said smiling again.

Sue suddenly looked sad. Lucy hadn't noticed the tears welling in her eyes until now.

"Oh, Sue, I'm sorry." Lucy said, before she got Sue's attention. She walked to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Lucy offered.

"It's OK. I guess I'm still getting used to the idea." Sue explained.

"I won't mention Sam again if it upsets you this much." Lucy offered.

"No. It's OK Luc, really. I just miss him, that's all." Sue said.

"I bet. Is it any easier for you?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I got through last night without crying myself to sleep." Sue said, half joking.

"Passing out in the bathroom does not constitute sleep." Lucy said trying to lighten the mood some.

"I didn't pass out. When I thought the threat had passed, I got up and walked to bed… where I fell asleep quickly from sheer exhaustion." Sue explained. Sue paused. "I just wish I would hear something from him. Make sure he's OK, ya know?" Sue said.

"I do. I just wish they'd come home already." Lucy added.

"Amen to that!" Sue said.

"So… did you find the box I left for you Friday?" Lucy asked. Sue knew what she meant, but decided to play with her, make her work for the information she was hinting at.

"Yes. Thank you! The earrings were perfect! They matched the dress and my shoes perfectly." Sue said, smirking at her best friend.

"I'm glad. I was kind of referring to the 'other' box I left. I one I left under the earrings." Lucy said trying to pry the details out of Sue.

"Oh, that box. Ummm, yeah, I found it. I put it in the drawer of the table next to my bed." Sue said.

"Sue… I meant for them to make it into your pocketbook, not the drawer." Lucy scolded.

"What in Heaven's name made you think that I would need them?" Sue asked, a bit too shy to say the word condom.

"Well… I thought…. This was a _real_ date, and he was taking you to a swanky place… I thought maybe, just maybe things might get carried away… You know…" Lucy said, still hinting at the details. Sue smiled, coyly. She knew it was driving Lucy nuts not knowing what happened.

"Where did you get them from anyway?" Sue asked, blushing a bit.

"I stopped at the pharmacy down the street." Lucy folded her arms and tapped her foot on the floor. She began to drum her fingers on her arm. "OK, are you going to tell me what happened on Friday night or not?" Lucy finally asked.

"Nope." Sue said, laughing out loud.

"Oh, come on… that's not fair!" Lucy whined.

Sue pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key as she got up for some ginger ale. As she spun around, trying to be funny, she suddenly grabbed her mouth and ran. Ten minutes later, she emerged, looking pretty green again.

"Still? You must have had a worse burger. I'm feeling better today." Lucy said.

"I don't know Luc. Maybe I got exposed to the kids too long and that's hitting me too? I feel better today than yesterday, but not great." Sue said. "My back is killing me from throwing up so much."

"Do you want to go to the doctor's? I can call and get you an appointment today." Lucy offered.

"No, it'll pass. I pray I didn't get that bug too. I'm not sure I can handle being sick for 2 more days!" Sue said, sighing.

"I'm going to take a shower. Why don't you pick out a movie we can watch?" Lucy suggested.

"OK." Sue smiled at her best friend. She wanted to tell Lucy all the juicy details about her wonderful weekend with Jack, but didn't want to share quite yet. She searched for her Black Berry and called Tara. "Hi Tara, it's Sue. How's things at the office?"

"They're OK." Tara said. "It's a bit nuts because the kids are still here, but… we're getting by. How are you guys?" She asked.

"Lucy's much better today. I'm still not great, but I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow." Sue assured. "Anything new in the case?" Sue asked, hoping to take her mind off the constant thought of tossing her cookies.

"Nothing yet. We send Mr. DeJayzz down to speak Williamson. I heard through the grape vine that you wanted him sent down." Tara laughed.

"Well, I'm going to let you go back to resting. I'll see you tomorrow." Tara said.

"OK, let me know if you need me. I'll talk to you later." Sue said, hanging up the phone.

Lucy came out of the shower, looking much better. She looked at the TV, and noticed there was no movie in.

"Don't want to watch anything?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, sorry, I just called the office." Sue said, grabbing the remote. Lucy picked up a DVD, and Sue shook her head yes. They girls sat watching the movie for a bit. It was an older movie about two friends who were perfect for each other, but didn't see it. Lucy spent more time watching Sue's reaction than she did the movie. At the end of the movie, the friends are forced to kiss under the mistletoe and realize they're in love. Sue smiled and blushed a bit. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Lucy caught her. She took a sip of ginger ale, trying to cover the smile.

"So… What was that smile about?" Lucy asked.

"Good movie. I like happy endings." Sue said, trying to cover.

"Hmmm, I think not." Lucy said, raising her eye brow. "I think… Jack kissed you the other night." She waited for a second, trying to gauge Sue's reaction. "Tell me I'm wrong." She said.

"You're wrong." Sue repeated, smiling.

"Look me in the eye, and say I'm wrong." Lucy pushed.

"You're wrong…" Sue began, but she couldn't do it with a straight face. Sue paused, Lucy waited patiently. "Ok… yes, Jack kissed me on Friday night… and Saturday, and … Sunday too." Sue blushed a deep pink. Lucy squealed with delight.

"You guys went out the whole weekend? That's awesome!" Lucy was still gushing. "Ok, details…" Lucy asked.

"Luc…" Sue began.

"Oh, come on. You know I live vicariously though you." Lucy begged.

"Well, if the walk in the park this morning is any indication, that won't be for long." Sue said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject! When did he kiss you on Friday night? Where were you?" Lucy encouraged.

"Uggghhh… OK… it was after dinner. We stopped at Miller's for dessert, which neither of us really was hungry for. We brought it back here, took Levi for a walk in the park and had coffee. We were talking on the couch and I kissed him." Sue said, hoping Lucy wouldn't notice exactly what she's said. She should have known better.

"What? Wait… YOU kissed him?" Lucy said surprised. "Details!"

"What details? We kissed. It was nice, very nice." Sue said shyly. She smiled fondly at the memory. Her eyes began to mist, she fought the tears once again. "It was the most incredible weekend Luc, it really was." Sue gushed.

"How good?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow, smiling at her best friend.

"Very…. Very…. Very good!" Sue said, as she broke into a fit of giggles.

"Did you guys drink that wine we sent?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, thank you, it was delicious." Sue said.

"Were you drunk?" Lucy asked.

"NO!" Sue insisted. "We were not drunk. I knew exactly what I was doing." Sue said.

"So... if you weren't drunk, what made you kiss him?" Lucy pushed.

"I don't know. It started at dinner. We were dancing, and I kept feeling like I wanted to kiss him. I tried to ignore the feeling. It was a perfect night. So, when we were sitting here, talking, eating goodies from Miller's, sipping coffee… I just decided if I didn't do it, he was never going to. We were talking about where things were going between us… it just seemed like the right time, the right thing to do." Sue said, still smiling.

"And…?" Lucy urged.

"And… I told him I wanted him to kiss me, and I leaned up and kissed him. I didn't give him a chance to say no, or come up with some lame excuse to not go through with it." Sue said, defending her actions.

"And…?" Lucy said again.

"Luc…" Sue said, whining.

"Yes? Oh, come one Sue. I've been cheering for you two for years." Lucy said.

"Uhhh…we sat on the couch, kissing for a while, then Jack said he had to leave or he wasn't going to be able to. He got up and walked to the door, grabbed his coat, and turned to say good night…" Sue said, smiling again at the memory.

"Yeah…?" Lucy said, almost holding her breath in anticipation.

"I went to go say good night to him at the door." She started. "OK, that's not true. I went to stop him from leaving." Sue said, looking at Lucy, trying to gauge her reaction. Lucy sat there with her mouth open, and a huge smile on her face.

"What did you do?" Lucy asked.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Sue asked.

"Are you kidding me? Continue…" Lucy said.

Sue took a deep breath, and let it out slowly before she continued.

"I took his jacket out of his hand, tossed it on the chair, leaned up and kissed him… pushing him against the door. We stood there kissing…" Sue's voice trailed off.

"Yeah…. And is that when he left? Did you let up on the poor guy?" Lucy suggested.

"Not exactly. He tried…He tried to explain that he couldn't stay because I was getting to him. He tried to explain that he was nearing the inability to walk. I asked him to stay. He tried to explain he couldn't stay on the couch while I was in my room after the evening we'd had together."

Lucy's eyes were wide, her trademark smile still pasted on her face. "He tried? You asked him to stay? And you said what to his reasoning?" Lucy asked, not sure what Sue was about to say.

"I said I wasn't asking him to sleep on the couch… I was asking him to…" Sue stuttered.

"To…?" Lucy urged, dumb founded.

"To… uh… to make love to me." Sue said, blushing.

"AND? Oh my gosh!" Lucy started. "So… did you… did you guys?"

Sue bit the inside of her bottom lip, looking sly.

"Oh, my gosh!" Lucy said again. "Did you… did you guys, really…" she asked again.

"Yes…" Sue answered shyly. Lucy gave Sue a big hug.

"Ahhh! So much better than I ever could have hoped for! Yeah!" Lucy said, excitedly. "I'm so happy for you guys!" Lucy gushed again. "Wait… does that mean he spent the weekend? The entire weekend?" She asked.

Sue just smiled, bringing her glass of ginger ale to her lips again, and taking a sip.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

The following morning Sue woke from an entire night's sleep. She had actually not gotten sick during the night. The food poisoning had passed. She could see the light on in the kitchen; Lucy must be up she thought. Sue looked at the alarm, it was only 6. She walked into the living room, no one was there. Sue checked the bathroom, still no Lucy. Then, she noticed, there was no Levi either.

"Hmmm, wonder where _they_ went?" Sue said to herself, smiling. She smelled the fresh brewed coffee, thought about having some, but it didn't smell good. Maybe tea, she thought. She made a cup of tea, and some toast. It was really the first thing she'd had to eat in nearly two days. Sue wandered to the front window, hoping to see Lucy's new interest. No such luck. After her breakfast, she decided a shower would be good before work.

Lucy had decided to take Levi out for his morning walk again. Sue really wasn't feeling up to it yet. Or that's at least what she was going to tell Sam if they happened to run into each other again. The air was crisp; winter was beginning to settle in. Lucy wished she'd thought about the early morning air being so clean and cold before she left the house, her fingers were freezing. As she walked around with Levi, she thought about her best friend and Jack _finally_ getting together! She could hardly believe how great their weekend had been. But in the end, it turned bad when Jack and Bobby had to leave for their reassignment. Still, Sue and Jack were finally a couple!

"Having a better morning I see." Came a voice from behind her.

Lucy jumped, and gasped, probably louder than she should have.

"Oh! Good morning. I didn't see you there. Yes, I am having a better morning today. Thank you for asking. And you?" Lucy asked smiling.

"Very well, thank you. It's such a beautiful morning. I love this time of year. The briskness in the air, you can actually hear it in the trees if you listen close enough." Sam smiled back at Lucy. "So I see you have your friend's dog again? Is she still not well?" He asked.

"You know, I don't know. She was still asleep when I got up. I thought I would take Levi here out for a walk, maybe run into someone I know." Lucy said flirtatiously.

"Oh, waiting for a friend?" Sam asked.

"Umm, no, I actually meant you." Lucy realized that was a bit forward. "I mean, my friend, Sue, said that she knows a 'Daisy' from this park too, but she was with Debbie. It that the same 'Daisy'?" Lucy asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Debbie is my daughter. She loves to take 'Daisy' for walks in this park when she's visiting me." He answered.

"She doesn't live with you?" Lucy asked, hoping there was no wife in the picture.

"No, she actually lives in Delaware with her mother. She comes to visit for long weekends, vacations, and at least one weekend a month. It's tough being so far from them, but, alas, I have no choice." He said.

"Them?" Lucy asked. Sam got up and walked to Lucy, gesturing for her to walk with him. They walked along a narrow path that lead around a fountain and over a walking bridge that looked out over a picturesque spot in the park. "Yes, I have a son and a daughter. My son, Peter is 9, my daughter is 14." They spotted 'Daisy' running, Levi whined, begging to go. Lucy let him off the leash as they leaned on the bridge watching over them.

"Do you have any children Lucy?" Sam asked.

"No. Not yet anyway…" Lucy said.

"Not yet?" Sam asked.

"Haven't found the right man to have them with." She smiled at him, and then looked back out at the dogs. Sam's watch beeped.

"What time is it?" Lucy asked.

"6:30." He answered.

"Oh… well, I have to go get ready for work. It was nice seeing you again." Lucy said, as she turned to walk away, calling Levi.

"Lucy?" He called. She turned toward him.

"Would you like to have dinner? Friday night?" Sam asked.

"I would like that." Lucy answered.

"Say 7? Shall we meet somewhere, or can I pick you up?" He asked.

"We can meet somewhere." She answered. He walked to her, handing her a business card. "Call me later today, and we'll set up a place, OK?" He asked.

"Sure." Lucy said, hooking Levi back to his leash, and walking away. She stopped, turned back and waved before going home.

Back at the apartment, Sue was dressed and waiting for Lucy to come home. Levi ran over to his bowl and ate his breakfast.

"Oh, you're up?" Lucy said, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, my stomach was rumbling, it woke me up." Sue explained.

"You OK?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Yes. **Hungry.**" Sue answered.

"Oh, good." Lucy said.

"So, did you see Sam again this morning?" Sue asked playfully.

"Yes, and 'Daisy'. They were walking in the park again. Debbie is his daughter, and we have a date on Friday night." Lucy said giggling.

"See, what did I tell you?" Sue teased.

"Hmmmm… Let me go change and we can get going in. I want to stop and grab a paper at the stand near the office." Lucy said.

"You want a paper?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, apparently Sam works at the Post." Lucy said, handing Sue his business card.

"Wow. Hey, can we stop at the little store around the corner down here?" Sue asked.

"Sure."

Lucy got ready, and the three went to the office, hoping for the first good day that week.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Sue and Lucy walked through the bull pen doors to a round of applause. They both mockingly bowed.

"Are you Ladies feeling better?" Tara asked as she walked out to her desk.

"Yes, thank you." They both said in unison.

"Have you gotten anywhere with the case?" Sue asked.

"Williamson did." Myles said.

"Did he now?" Sue asked.

"Apparently the grandson was afraid of something… he sang prettier than my great aunt's canary!" Myles answered.

"Did we get them? Do we know what their target was?" Sue asked.

"There wasn't one. They were still in the planning stages. If they'd had another 6 months, we might have been in trouble." Tara added.

"So? Case closed?" Sue asked, hopefully.

"Yup. Case closed!" Tara answered. She walked over to Sue and high fived her. "Good Job on your first lead case Thomas. You did good!" Tara continued.

"Team work." Sue said. She raised her water bottle in the air. "To our team!" The rest of the crew raised their cups in toast. Sue's eyes got misty. She got up and walked to the little fridge and put a box of popsicles inside.

"Was that a box of popsicles?" Myles asked.

"Yes." Sue answered. "You guys can have some." She offered.

"Thomas, you do know its 35 degrees out today. You do know it's almost winter? You do know it's almost the holidays? Myles asked.

"Yes." Sue said again, sitting at her desk checking email.

"Why did you buy pops? Tara asked.

"We stopped for a paper, I saw them, and they looked good." She defended.

"OK, but why eat them now?" Myles asked.

"I wanted one." Sue answered. Sue looked around the office. "Umm, we're short one."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Where's D?" Sue asked.

"Stomach bug." Myles answered.

"Oh, no, not him too." Lucy and Sue both said.

"You had to know he was going to get it, he was in there with the snot nosed little…. Children" Myles said.

"Myles!" Lucy scolded. "That's not nice."

"I called them children, didn't I? I could have called them 'brats' but I refrained." Myles said, defending himself

Sue was chewing on her Popsicle, which caught Tara's attention. She got Sue's attention.

"You know what they say about chewing on ice, right?" Tara asked.

"No. What do they say about chewing on ice?" Sue asked innocently.

"They said it means you're sexually deprived." Tara said giggling. Lucy let out a roaring laugh from her desk, which Sue noticed out of the corner of her eye. Sue gave Lucy a look that could kill. Myles instantly threw his hands over his ears and began singing "LALALALALA" like a five year old would.

"I- I'm not chewing ice! It's a popsicle!" Sue said, defending her eating an ice pop.

The other two women starting laughing.

"Give me one of those then!" Lucy said, nearly running for the fridge. "Tara, do you want one?" Lucy asked.

"No, thanks. After the night I had a couple weeks ago, I'm all set!" Tara said, suggestively.

"LALALALALALA!" came from Myles again. "I'm going out for coffee, the conversation is not male friendly. Would any of you ladies like anything while I'm out? Anything? I'm willing to go out of town to get it, as long as it keeps me out of this conversation!" Myles said, mostly playfully as he grabbed his coat and left the office. "Oh, I can't wait for Jack and Bobby to get back! This room is way too full of estrogen! We need more testosterone in here! D! Please come back!"

"We could go get Randy for you, if you're that desperate." Sue offered.

"NO! I'll be back!" Myles said walking out of the office.

"Tara? Did you have a great weekend that you've neglected to tell us about? And, who is the new mystery man in your life?" Lucy asked.

"Hmmm… yes, I did! I don't know if was the beginning of something, or a onetime thing, but… we'll see." Tara said, smiling like a fox.

"Uh… after a few weeks, if he hasn't called…" Lucy began, much more solemn.

"Oh… Well, he's not able to call right now. He's out of the country… on a secret mission… for the government… " Tara's voice trailed off.

"BOBBY! OMG! You slept with Bobby?" Lucy yelled. Lucy and Tara broke into a fit of giggles. Sue began to tear up. She was thinking of Jack again, and the wonderful weekend they'd had before he and Bobby left. They'd been gone nearly a month, she missed them both. She missed Jack more. She missed Jack's arms around her, his lips on hers… She made herself stop thinking about it. She noticed the office was free of movement; Tara and Lucy were staring at her as tears were streaming down her face.

Lucy went to her and wrapped her arms around her. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sue answered through tears. "I miss him." She finally admitted out loud. "I want him… them, to come home. I want to know how they are, where they are." Sue said sobbing.

"Me too." Said Tara.

"Me too." Chimed in Lucy. They all broke into laughter. Sue finally smiled, and wiped her tears, as did the other two women.

"So, tell me about this night you and Bobby shared…" Sue encouraged, smiling at Tara. Tara walked to the fridge and grabbed three popsicles out handing them to her friends.

"Ummm… it was the night before they left. I had made a frozen dinner and was watching some TV. There was a knock on the door. When I checked, it was Bobby. He said that he and Jack had been reassigned, temporarily, and would be going probably to the Middle East. He said they'd be in some dangerous situations and needed to talk to me before he left." Tara said, walking to her desk and sitting. She began to eat her Popsicle. "He said that he had never told me because he didn't want to jeopardize our friendship, but he had strong feelings for me. I didn't even get a chance to process that before he kissed me." Tara said, smiling and blushing a bit.

"And…?" Lucy urged.

"You need a boyfriend!" Sue said, laughing. Tara giggled, and agreed with Sue.

"So, I told him I've been hiding some feelings for him as well. We sat there kissing for quite a while, and things kinda progressed from there. I woke up in his arms, all caught up in the sheets. Then he had to leave." Tara finished.

"Wow! You two had some weekend that weekend! Remind me not to leave for vacations anymore!" Lucy gushed.

"Two?" Tara asked. Sue blushed and looked away for a second.

"Yeah. Jack and I spent a lot of time together that weekend too. I thought we were starting something, and then he had to leave." Sue said, misting up again.

"You know, there's something to what Tara has said about these pops." They all laughed.

"So when Bobby and Jack get back, MAYBE you and I have relationships in the making… all we need to do is hook Lucy up. How's Myles looking Luc? Want to try that horse again?" Tara teased.

"No thanks. Myles and I are friends, but we will never be more than that. I don't think I could trust him again." Lucy explained.

"Besides, Lucy's already working on the boyfriend problem, aren't you?" Sue said, smiling at her.

"Sort of…" She said.

"Do tell!" Tara cried.

Lucy and Sue went on to explain all about Sam and 'Daisy' and her date on Friday night.

"You know, if you want, you can borrow that dress I bought for my date with Jack. It was pretty lucky for me!" Sue said laughing hard again.

"It's good to hear you laugh my friend." Lucy said to Sue.

"It feels good to laugh too." Sue answered.

"To friends, Friday's, and future boyfriends!" Tara toasted, raising her Popsicle. The other two ladies did the same.

"Cheers!" they all said.

At that moment, Myles walked back in carrying coffee for everyone. He also was holding a box of pastries, from Miller's. Lucy and Sue saw the name on the box and broke out into a fit of laughter. Tara and Myles shared an odd look of confusion and shrugged their shoulders.

"I thought since you ladies seem to be in a mood for… mischief… maybe some goodies will keep you, at least for a little while, from conversing about such things… please!" Myles said begging. "Have any of you ever heard of too much information?" He said smiling.

"OK Myles, we'll behave… for now." Sue agreed. The other two ladies just laughed.

A couple hours had passed, and a supervisor from a different department strolled in, looking for Sue.

"Sue?" Chris Arnold asked, walking into the middle of the bull pen.

Tara got Sue's attention, and pointed at Chris.

"Yes?" She said.

"I have a message for you?" He said, sounding unsure of himself.

"Is that a question?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I- I don't know why I got it, and I have NO clue what it means. I'm hoping you do." Chris started to explain. "I got a phone call forwarded to me from D's phone. The man on the other line said to tell Sue Thomas that he's fine, he misses her, but still doesn't know when he's coming home, and I quote 'our weekend is keeping me from going insane- B's driving me nuts with too many details… scratch Levi for me." He said.

The girls started getting all excited. Sue started crying again. This time, happy tears.

"So, I take it you know what I'm talking about?" Sue shook her head yes. "Thank goodness." He said, starting to walk away. "OH! Tara?" Tara looked up.

"Yeah?" She said.

"B says he loves you." Chris said again. "Please tell me you understand that."

Tara teared up and shook her head yes.

"OK then, my job is done here." He said as he turned and exited the office.

The girls started squealing like little school girls on the playground. Myles finally asked:

"What the hell was that all about? Some new code I don't know anything about?" he asked frustrated.

"Sorry Myles, but no. I think it would classify under more girl talk." Tara answered.

"Jack and Bobby are OK. They're still where ever and want to come home, but not yet." Sue explained.

"Amen to that." Tara said.

"You got that, out of what he said?" Myles asked confused. "I don't even want to know…" He continued.

XOXOXOXOX

The days passed with typical cases coming in to investigate. D eventually made it back in, and just when they thought they were full force, Myles somehow managed to contract the stomach bug. After a couple days of being on bed rest, he dragged himself into work, still looking like a bug on a windshield. Lucy and Sam had begun to see each other more often, and seemed pretty happy together. Levi loved their new relationship because he got to hang out with Daisy when they visited Lucy and Sue's place.

The holiday season was upon them. The office was transitioning into the Fall and Thanksgiving feel of things. Mittens in the morning were now a necessity. Sue and Lucy decided to go for a walk in the park with Levi. It was quiet, the city was starting to settle into the low buzz it would have during the cold evenings. Even Levi wasn't fond of staying out too long, unless his friend 'Daisy' was out.

"I love walking when it's brisk. It opens your lungs and just makes you feel better. Don't you think?" Sue asked.

"Suuuure." Replied Lucy, as she shivered.

"If you want to turn back, we can." Sue offered. Lucy just shook her head no. "I could go for a hot chocolate though. Is there a vender around?" She asked.

"I think around the corner." Sue offered. "That's another thing I love about this time of year." Sue began.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"The smells. Don't you just love that smell?" Sue asked.

"What smell?"Lucy asked, taking a big sniff of the air. "I don't smell anything."

"The peanut vender. The smell of the roasting chestnuts and peanuts from his cart. Oh… the hot chocolate guys too! Just the leaves… it just smells like fall. I want snow now. I want to build a snowman!" Sue said sighing a satisfied sigh.

"I don't smell it." Lucy said looking at her funny.

"You don't?" Sue asked. They walked to the top of the hill, and there was the peanut vender and the hot chocolate guy. "See, I told you." Sue said smiling.

They stopped and bought a bag of mixed nuts and each a cup of cocoa. They each took a chestnut and started eating them as they walked toward the far exit of the park.

"Is it OK with you if we head back home? I have to 'go'." Sue said. Lucy laughed. "Do you realize that's the third time this week that we've cut our walks short because you forgot to 'go' before we left the house?" Lucy scolded.

"I can't help it. It's cold out, and now I'm drinking hot chocolate." Sue said, defending herself. They turned and headed back to the apartment. Sue barely made it to the bathroom while Lucy took care of Levi.

"When are you going to see Sam again?" Sue asked. "What is he doing for the holidays?"

"Not sure. I know he's working on a deadline for a Thanksgiving piece with military families. I think he might be going to see the kids for Thanksgiving. What are you doing? Going home?" Lucy asked as she and Sue switched places in the bathroom.

"Oh, now who's got to 'go'?" Sue laughed. She had changed into warm pajamas and sat on the couch, and started to write in an empty notebook. "I don't know what I'm doing yet. I want to go home to see Mom and Dad, but do I really want to put up with the constant barrage of questions and nit picking?" Sue answered. "What are you doing? Are you going back to your Mom's?" Sue asked.

"I think so." Lucy answered as she walked back into the living room with her pj's on too. "What ya writing?" She asked.

"A letter." Sue answered.

"Ummm, ok. To?" Lucy asked.

"Jack" Sue answered simply.

"How do you plan on getting it to him?" Lucy asked.

"I don't." She said. "See, that message he sent made me think, he's not here, he doesn't know what we're up to. This way, he keeps up with what's happening, and I feel like I'm talking to him, near him. Silly?" Sue asked.

"Not at all. That's actually a great idea!" Lucy encouraged. Lucy sat down next to Sue and put the news on as Sue wrote. Lucy tried to get a glance at the note, but didn't want to pry. At least now while Sue was watching her!

'_Dear Jack, I have decided to write to you and keep you up on the goings on of our lives while you're stuck where ever you are. I miss you. I can't tell you how much, there just are no words. You've been gone a month now. I want you to come home, soon! We solved the case you and Bobby were working on before you left. Details later! (I spent too much time writing details on reports.) Lucy has a new love. His name is Sam. They met in the park when I was sick with food poisoning and she took Levi for his walk for me. He is a free lance writer and author. Seems very nice. Well, I'm tired. I will write as often as I can. Night. Jack? I love you.'_

"I think I'll take a ride to Jack's house tomorrow and check on things. I didn't get a chance to get over there this week." Sue said. She finished up her letter, put the pen inside the pages and got up to go to bed. "I'm headed in. Goodnight." Sue said walking to her room.

"It's only 9:15." Lucy said.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just exhausted lately. Good night." Sue said.

"Night." Lucy said, turning back to the television. Levi walked slowly behind Sue. Hours passed and Lucy fell asleep watching an old movie. Sue woke up about 12:30, and came into the kitchen looking for some antacid. Her rustling woke Lucy. She waved at Sue.

"You OK?" Lucy asked.

"Indigestion. Sorry, did I wake you?" Sue asked.

"Indigestion?" Lucy asked. "Yes, but that's OK, I need to go to bed to sleep, not the couch. What's giving you heartburn?" Lucy asked.

"I think the nuts. It was too late for me to eat something like that I guess." She said rubbing her stomach. She found the antacid, grabbed a couple and headed back to bed. Lucy got up and went in to her room.

"Night" Sue said.

"Night" Lucy answered back.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Early the next morning, Sue took Levi into the park for his walk. The morning was colder than it had been all season. The pond in the park had a thin layer of ice covering it, but not strong enough to skate on yet. The small animals that usually occupied the grassy area were now gone. It was too cold to be out. Levi agreed! Sue could tell winter was going to be a rough one this year.

"What do you think boy, do you want to go home and see the family? Or should we fake being busy and just have turkey sandwiches and watch a Christmas movie?" Levi looked up at her with sad eyes as if to answer her with "YOUR family? Nah, sandwiches sound good."

Sue patted his head, running her hand down his neck. "I wish Jack was coming home. I have a bad feeling they're going to be there longer than what they were told. I miss him too Levi, I really do." Sue said, sighing.

"Who's that?" a man asked from behind her. Sue began to walk away. She hadn't heard him.

"Sue?" the man called to her. Levi pawed at Sue to tell her someone wanted her attention. When Sue turned around, she saw Sam sitting on a side bench.

"Oh, hi Sam. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Sue said, smiling at Lucy's new beau.

"You must really have been lost in thought too. I asked you who you were talking about– you didn't answer." Sam said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." She said. Sam looked confused. "If I'm not looking at you I can't read you." Sue said, looking a bit confused herself. Sam still didn't understand what she meant. Finally it dawned on Sue that Lucy had never told him that she was deaf. Sue laughed at Lucy, it was just like her to forget something like that. "I'm deaf. Lucy never told you?" Sue asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry. No, it never came up. I had no idea. I take it you can read lips?" Sam asked.

"**Yes. I can also sign if you know ASL**." Sue said.

"I saw you and Lucy sign once, but thought it was something you two did- a roommates secret code if you will." Sam said, "May I ask you something?" Sue nodded. "How long have you been deaf?"

"My whole life. I wasn't even 2 when I just couldn't hear anymore. My mother was my biggest fan, biggest supported. Without her, I wouldn't be where I am today. She made me learn to read lips, speak and learn American Sign Language. She wanted me to be as normal as any other child." Sue explained.

"And, were you?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much. I competitively ice skated, took piano lessons, played trumpet, fought with my three older brothers. I went to public school, and made my way through college." Sue said proudly.

"Impressive." Sam said acknowledging the hard work and effort it took on Sue's part to get to where she is today. "So… who do you wish was coming home for Thanksgiving? Someone special?" He asked.

"Yes. He is very special." Sue answered.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. He's stationed overseas right now." Sue answered.

"Will he make it? Home… in time I mean." Sam asked, stumbling over his words.

"I doubt it. Maybe Christmas." Sue said, hopefully.

"Well, I hope it works out for you the way you want it to." Sam offered.

"Me too. I know it will work out the way God wants it to." She laughed. "I just hope that God and I are on the same page with this one." Sue said.

"So, I couldn't help but notice that Levi wasn't too sure about going to see your family for the holiday?" Sam teased.

"Yeah, well, it is a long drive." Sue defended "Levi". "I think I will take that ride though. I am very thankful for my family, especially my mother. And being there with the nieces and nephews all vying for my attention will keep my mind off Jack for a few days anyway." Sue reasoned. "How about you? Going to see the kids?" Sue asked.

"Nope. They're coming to see me for a change." Sam said with a huge smile on his face.

"That's great!" Sue exclaimed. "Have you told Lucy yet?"

"No, not yet. I just found out last night. My son emailed me to say that his Mom had to go out of town for the weekend and they were coming down. It works in my favor, I'm good with it!" He said with a big smile.

"Well, I'm going to head home. It's too cold out here for me this morning. You take care." Sue said.

"Thanks, Sue, you too." Sam said.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sue walked up the stairs, and as she got close to her apartment door, she could smell Lucy was cooking breakfast. Sue was famished, it smelled wonderful.

"Good morning." Lucy said as she dished up some breakfast for her and Sue and put it on the table with fresh coffee.

"Morning." Sue said. "Be right back!" Sue said as she headed to the bathroom. "Oh, what is with this coffee lately?" Sue asked as she returned. "It smells horrible." She said.

"I'm sorry. Did I put too much coffee in it?" Lucy said, taking a sip of hers. "No, it tastes pretty good actually." Lucy said.

"I'll pass, thanks. But, breakfast smells wonderful. I'm so hungry." Sue said.

"You've been like that every morning for the past few." Lucy teased.

"My mom always said if you're hungry after you eat, your body needs something. I think mine wants broccoli." Sue stated.

"I've never heard that. Well, who knows, maybe it's true." Lucy paused and looked strangely at Sue. "Broccoli? Really?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I was thinking about it and we haven't had any in a long time. I thought maybe that's what it is. How does chicken and broccoli sound for dinner? I'll go to the market. Oh, or do you have plans with Sam? We just saw him in the park, and he didn't mention anything then." Sue said.

"None that I know of. That sounds good actually." Lucy said, eating her food.

"I'm going home for Thanksgiving. I was thinking about it in the park. I should go see my parents. And the kids will all be there to take my mind off Jack." Sue said.

"Good. I think getting out of the city for a few days will be good for you. Your parents aren't downwind from any farms are they?" Lucy asked laughing.

"No, why?" Sue asked, laughing and confused.

"Well, I'm thinking with that superhero nose of yours, you'll be in trouble." Lucy giggled. Sue threw her napkin at her.

"Very funny!" Sue said, looking at the time on the microwave. "Oh, I have to get going if I'm going to make it to church. Want to come today?" Sue asked. She headed to the bathroom for a shower.

"Nah, I'm going to be a bum and hang out here. I think I'll call Grandma and finalize my plans." Lucy said.

An hour later, Sue emerged from her bedroom aggravated. "Hey, Luc?" She called.

"Yeah?" Lucy answered her, walking into the kitchen.

"Do you still have those pants that are too big for you?" Sue asked. "These are too tight." Sue said, smirking at Lucy, knowing she was going to tease her about her food intake lately.

"Hmmm, wonder why that is?" She teased.

"I don't know…" Sue said sticking her tongue out at Lucy.

"I'm sure all those desserts from Millers aren't helping any." Lucy said jokingly, under her breath."

"Just cause you whispered it, doesn't mean I didn't read it! Meanie!" Sue said, a bit upset with Lucy.

"I'm just kidding with you, don't be so sensitive." Lucy said, smiling at her friend. "Besides, when was the last time I wore those pants? Last week!" Lucy offered, trying to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be short, just tired." Sue said.

"Did you try another pair?" She asked.

"Yes! I tried 4, they're all the same size, and none fit! I can't get them buttoned." Sue said, slightly depressed. Lucy came back in carrying her 'fat' pants. "Diet tomorrow!" Sue said, not happy that she didn't fit in her pants.

"Umm, what are you going to do for work?" Lucy said, giggling.

"Sure, laugh it up! You wait til you're bloated. I'm going to wear a dress!" Sue said faking hurt feelings as she turned back toward her room to change.

"What are you going to do about your parents?" Lucy said in an all out laugh.

"Wear long sweaters and leave the pants unbuttoned!" Sue said laughing too. "I've got to go, I'm going to be late. Come one Levi." Sue said, grabbing her coat and pocketbook.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**To all who helped me with names, THANK YOU! I thought it was important to have the brother's names correct. I have just randomly picked nieces, nephews, and sisters in law names.**

**Thanks to all those who are taking their time to read and review my work. As always, let me know what you think!**

The office was quiet. Almost too quiet. It was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving. There were no new cases for the team to be investigating. Myles read the Boston paper. Tara was playing on the computer. Sue and Lucy were taking down the decorations from Thanksgiving and starting to put out Christmas ones. D came out of his office, even he was bored.

"D? Have you heard anything from Jack and Bobby?" Sue asked.

The rest of the team looked up, waiting for the answer.

"No, nothing. I don't expect to." He answered.

"Any idea when they're coming home?" Tara asked.

"Sorry." D answered. "Look, it's pretty dead in here, why don't you get a head start on your holiday plans? I know Sue and Lucy have long drives and flights ahead." D said. "Happy Thanksgiving Everyone"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Myles said as he passed the group of girls.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" they all called out to him.

"Have a great long weekend Ladies, stay safe on your trips home." Tara said, giving her two friends quick hugs.

Sue and Lucy walked into their apartment together. Both excited about being able to get a head start on their trips. Sue grabbed her bag, and her notebook she was writing to Jack in, got food for Levi, some water for the trip, and was ready to go. Lucy walked out of her bedroom carrying her bag, putting it down on the floor near the door. She emptied the coffee pot, then started on the dishwasher. Sue looked at her curiously.

"Aren't you coming?" Sue asked.

"Where?" Lucy asked.

"The airport. Aren't you going now? OH, no, you couldn't change your reservation?" Sue asked.

"No, I did. I did it on the way home on my phone. My taxi won't be here for another hour. Why don't you get going? If you leave now, you should make it home before it's horribly late." Lucy said.

"I'll give you a ride Luc." Sue offered.

"No. You should get going now. You have daylight on your side. The airport is in the opposite direction from where you're going. Thank you for offering, but GO!" Lucy said.

"Are you sure?" Sue asked.

"Yes." Lucy reassured. "You have a great weekend. Try not to threaten anyone!" She laughed and gave Sue a big hug. "Bye Bud. You take care of her, you understand?" Lucy said to Levi. He barked at just the right moment.

"I can't guarantee anything! It'll be fun. OK, you have a great weekend. Say hello to everyone for us. See you on Sunday." Sue said, picking up her bag and Levi's leash.

"Have a safe trip. I'll be home Sunday morning." Lucy said as she waved to her best friend.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sue and Levi drove the rest of the day, into early evening. Nearly 7 hours later, they finally pulled into her parent's driveway. Levi couldn't wait to get out and run around in the newly fallen snow. Sue's father heard the car pull up, and came out to see who it was.

"Sue! You're early!" Her dad yelled, as he walked to her car, giving her a big hug.

"Hi Daddy!" She said hugging him tight. "I've missed you!" Sue said, beginning to tear up.

"Your Mom's gone to the store to finish her shopping for Thanksgiving dinner. She should be back soon." He said, grabbing Sue's bags and wrapping a protective arm around her. Levi ran ahead of them digging his nose in the snow and jumping playfully.

"He loves the snow." Sue said. "Come on Levi, dinner time." Sue called to him as they all walked into the house.

Sue fed Levi and got settled in. Her dad made coffee, and made Sue a sandwich. She came back in and they sat as Sue ate. He pushed the coffee away.

"Don't drink coffee anymore?" He asked.

"I do. Lately, it's just doesn't taste good to me. I had a bout of food poisoning a couple weeks ago, and since then, my taste buds have been way off. Sadly, coffee and I aren't friends right now. I'm hoping in a few more weeks they'll get back to normal." Sue explained.

Her dad laughed. "Would you like some tea then?" He asked as he got up to make her something.

"I can make my own tea Daddy." Sue said.

"I know you can. I want to make it for you. I don't get to spoil you anymore." He said as he filled the tea kettle. "So, why didn't we hear anything about this food poisoning?" He asked.

"I didn't want to worry you guys, and I knew Mom would be worried. It only lasted a day or so, and we will _**NEVER**_ go out to eat there again!" Sue emphasized.

"We?" Her dad asked, laughing.

"Lucy and I. We had lunch at a little café around the corner from the office… n e v e r again!" Sue said.

"Oh, I thought the 'we' might be a gentleman friend?" Dad said, suggestively.

"Daddy!" Sue said, a bit shocked.

"Well? You're beautiful, smart, funny… and there was that guy in your office you were interested in… Agent Hudson I believe…" He said playfully.

"You have spent way too much time with Mom! Daddy, you're encourage able." Sue tried to defend.

"I just want you to be happy Honey." He said.

"I am happy Dad." Sue said.

"Then why do you look so glum?" He asked.

"Hmmm, you know me too well." Sue began.

"Sue!" Came Carla's voice from the doorway. She dropped her bags on the floor and rushed to Sue's side, giving her a big hug. Sue hugged her Mom back and helped with the bags.

"When did you get home?" Carla asked.

"Just a little bit ago. We were slow at work, so Dimitrius gave us the day off to get our travel plans going early. Levi and I drove straight down." Sue said.

"You look wonderful." Carla said. "So, how is work? Doing anything you can tell us about?" She asked.

"Ummm, well… I got my first solo case. Sort of by default, but my team and I worked very hard and we solved it." Sue said.

"Oh, that's awesome Honey. I'm so proud of you." She said, giving Sue a hug.

"Can I help with anything Mom?" Sue asked.

"No, no. Don't be silly. I have most everything all set for tomorrow. You can help me then if you like. Your brother's will be trickling in here sometime throughout the afternoon as well." Her Mom said.

"OK. I think I'll turn in for the night then. It was a long drive today." Sue said as she started up stairs to her old room.

She lay on the bed, hugging her pillow. Levi jumped on her bed, and put his head on her. He could tell she wasn't happy lately. He licked her hand, she patted him. A lone tear rolled down her face. She rolled out of bed, and grabbed her notebook out of her bag.

'_Dear Jack, It's the 2 nights before Thanksgiving. I am at my parents for the holiday. D gave us the day off so I drove out early. My dad asked about a 'man in my life' tonight. I would have thought mom would have first! I haven't told them about us yet. I don't think I will. I want to, but don't want to deal with Mom's questions. She would never understand about our time together. I need to go to confession tomorrow, so we can go to services on Thursday as a family. Can you see me trying to explain to mom why I can't receive communion? Hmmm… that would be interesting! I told Lucy about us. I had to tell someone! She is, of course, so excited! I miss you so much Jack. I can't wait until you come home. Thank you for sending the message home to me. You have no idea what it meant to me. I love you.'_

The alarm went off at 7 and Levi woke her with a gentle nudge and lick on her face. He smelled like bacon! Sue opened her eyes to see him sitting above her on her bed.

"Levi? What are you doing boy? Any why do you smell like bacon? The bacon you're NOT supposed to be eating?" She said loud enough for someone to hear if they chose to be listening. She got out of bed, put on her robe and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Did we wake you Darling?" Carla asked.

"No, Levi's bacon breath did." Sue said, looking at her parents with scolding looks.

"I told him not to give it to him, but… you know how your father is." She whispered. Her father looked guilty and looked away. Sue gave him a forgiving smile. She picked at breakfast, but settled for just tea. After a quick shower, Sue took Levi for a walk around the neighborhood. She recognized all the old houses from her childhood, but most of the old neighbors had moved away or passed on. She stopped at a couple of old friend's houses to say hello, but didn't stay long. The wind was unforgiving as it whipped through her coat. She sighed at the thought of going back to the house. She knew her mother would at some point give her the third degree about a boyfriend or start about Jack again. She didn't want to lie to her mother, but she wasn't ready to share her secret with anyone yet. Sue looked down the long windy road that led to their house, hoping to see one of her brother's but all was quiet. The pair went back into the house where Sue started to help prepare apples for pies, and pumpkin for pies and breads. She loved her mom's cooking, especially for Thanksgiving.

"Thank you for helping me Honey. You don't need to though, I can handle it." Her mom said.

"I don't mind. I like to cook too. I cook a lot for me and Lucy. I've even made your Oreo cookie ice cream dessert… "She said realizing what she'd said. "For friends." She quickly added. "Umm, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go into town for a little bit. I'll be back shortly." Sue said, as she wiped her hands on her apron and grabbed her coat and Levi's leash and headed out the door. Levi hopped in the back of Sue's car and right into the front seat.

"Levi, we talked about this. It's not safe for you to be in the front. Go." She pointed to the back. He quickly obeyed. Sue followed a familiar path to her old church. She looked around; it hadn't changed in 30 years. Everything seemed the same. It was comfortable. She walked up the stairs to the old white church and walked inside with Levi at her side. She knelt for a little while in prayer. A man approached her asking if she needed his services. She shook her head yes. The conversation she had with the priest was cleansing for her soul, and her conscience. She felt better.

Her trip into town and a slow drive back to her parents house, had given her brother Paul a chance to arrive with his family. She was very excited to see the kids again. Sue opened the door and let Levi in, and right into the basement where it would be quiet for him for a little while. As if on cue, 4 screaming kids ages 4 thru 15 came running into the kitchen, nearly tackling Sue.

"Aunt Sue!" they yelled jumping on her. Her mom pulled them off one by one. Sue hugged each and sat down to chat with them. She asked about school and activities. The youngest had the most to say.

"I am in dance, and gymnastics, and I do swimming lessons in the summer, and I played softball this year… I want to play soccer again too, but mom says it's too much time with my brothers and sister." She said as she twirled and spun, showing her moves. Sue hugged her, smiling. She had only heard half of what was said, because April was twirling and jumping too much for her to see the little girls face. The oldest, Danny tried to get her to calm down, but she was too excited and continued to jump around. The second oldest was Molly. She was the complete opposite of April. Her passion was animals, especially her horse. She'd recently started lessons and was doing quite well. The youngest boy, 8 year old David was quite shy. He hid behind his brother, only peeking out to look at Sue. Sue asked about School for them all and tried to listen as they all clamored on about their activities and upcoming events. The three younger ones got dressed to go out to build a snow man. The oldest wanted to talk to his aunt about being deaf and in the FBI. He was writing a paper on one of his hero's, he'd chosen her. Sue was very honored by that, and told him she would help him however she could.

Not long after, Bobby's family showed up. His three children were just as excited to see and talk to Sue. They too told of all their adventures and competitions. The oldest Nick was playing soccer and baseball. He was doing so well with baseball and his grades were top notch, that he was offered a scholarship to a private school. The middle one was having a great year in school, but decided to not play sports because of a boyfriend. Lexi was, however, excited to share the news with Sue that she's recently started ice skating. The youngest, Ashley was all over the place. She would give April a run for her money in energy levels! Although she was only 3 (and a half, as she told 'Anty Suzie') she was just as busy as the other two. Dance, gymnastics, church studies and Girl Scouts kept her busy. Ashley kept rolling on the floor, showing Sue her new tricks she'd learned in tumble class. Nick reminded her that Sue was deaf, and if she wanted her to be able to know what was being said, Ashley would have to look at Aunt Sue. Ashley tried, but, after all, she is only 3… and a half! After a round of hugs for all, they decided to go out and play in the snow too.

Paul and his wife Dana, along with Bobby and his wife Pauline, all sat at the kitchen table with their parents having coffee and tea, talking about life events and work. They shared a simple spaghetti dinner while Levi got acquainted with the children. The amount of food he was able to scrounge from the floor made the kids his new best friends. He could get used to the kids, if he had to that is. Sue explained to the kids that Levi didn't like loud noises, and as long as they all promised to be quiet as possible, she would let him stay up with them. They all promised, and set off for the living room to watch television, play on their laptops, and hand held games, and text friends. The men, and Carla retired into the den, while Sue and her two sisters in law cleaned up. That gave them a chance to talk about the men in their lives, and pry to see if there was one in Sue's.

"So, how's the FBI Sue?" Dana asked.

"I love it. I love being part of my team, I'm glad I can finally fit in somewhere." She said smiling.

"Are you still living with Lucy? Was that her name?" Pauline asked.

"Yes. She's with her family for the weekend. It's nice to have such good friends. I know I can count on any of them, at any time of the day or night." Sue paused "And I have." She smiled thinking of the late night phone calls she's made to Jack.

"It's nice to have people you can count on, especially living so far away from family." Dana added.

"Well, it must be good for you. You are absolutely glowing." Pauline added.

"I am?" Sue asked.

"Yup." Dana agreed.

"So, now, I have to ask…" Pauline began. "Is it just your job and friends?"

"Or?" Sue continued.

"Or… is there some man in your life putting that smile on your face?" Dana finished the thought.

"You guys!" Sue blushed a deep crimson.

"I don't hear you denying it." Pauline said, nudging Sue's arm. Sue finished the dishes, and wiped her hands. She put the dish towel on the rack and called to Levi.

"Levi! Come on Boy, let's go for a walk." Sue said, desperate to get away from her sisters in law. She grabbed her coat and Levi's leash.

"We'll come with you; I could use some fresh air." Dana offered, gesturing to Pauline to grab the coats.

"Uhhhh…" Sue said, letting out a sigh as they all walked into the yard.

"So… who is he?" Dana asked smiling.

"You know, it's awfully dark out here… makes it hard for me to read your lips." Sue said, trying to be smart.

"Sue… come on. Why don't you want to tell us?" Pauline asked.

"Have you met my mother?" Sue finally said. The three women laughed.

"Yes! She can be relentless. I remember when Bobby and I were dating. We were in our 20's and she shook the finger at us more than once about our 'living arrangements'" Pauline laughed.

"Us too!" Dana chimed in. She nearly had a cow when she found out we were sleeping together!" They laughed. "If she'd found out we were pregnant before we got married! I can't imagine the wrath!" Dana continued.

"Wait. You were pregnant with Danny before you got married?" Sue said, surprised.

"Yes, but we didn't know yet. We got back from the honeymoon and found out. We waited to tell everyone for a while." Dana said.

"So… is it that handsome guy I saw a picture of in your wallet?" Pauline asked.

"How do you know I have a picture of Jack in my wallet?" Sue said.

"Jack! That's his name. Is it Jack?" Pauline asked again, ignoring the question.

"How do you know about the picture?" Sue asked again.

"I saw it when you put the kids' pictures in there. You two make a cute couple." Pauline finally answered.

"I haven't told anyone except Lucy about this. Tara knows, but doesn't, if that makes sense." Sue said smiling. "Uhhh… I started seeing someone. He's wonderful. He's funny, smart, sweet, caring…" Sue started to gush.

"Handsome Jack?" Dana asked.

"Yes… Jack." Sue said, smiling at the thought.

"So, why didn't you bring him with you?" Pauline asked.

"He's stationed overseas right now. I don't know when he's coming home." Sue admitted.

"Oh, wait, a military man?" Pauline asked.

"Not exactly…" Sue said, letting them think what they wanted.

"What do you mean? I thought he was an agent?" Dana asked. "Not military."

"He is an agent. He's just working a case overseas, he… he can't be home with us." Sue explained.

"So, how did you finally land hunky Agent Hudson, anyway?" Pauline teased.

"How would you know that Jack's hunky? You barely got a glance at him." Sue asked.

"Oh, so you admit he's hunky?" Dana teased.

"OK… yes, he IS hunky!" Sue laughed. The three women walked around the yard giggling like school girls.

"Well, he's good for you. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. It's nice to see you in love with someone that cares about you." Dana said, putting her arm around Sue. Pauline put hers around Sue from the other side, as they walked back into the house.

"So, is he a good kisser?" Dana asked laughing.

"Oh my gosh!" Sue gasped.

"Girl, don't answer that!" Pauline said, giving Dana a scolding look.

"It's so good to laugh." Sue said as they made their way to the steps. "This is the first time I don't feel like a little kids with you two." Sue said.

"Little Susie is all growed up." Dana said.

"Just one thing? Please, don't tell my parents. I don't want to have to deal with the questions. Please." Sue begged.

"Well, almost all growed up!" Laughed Pauline.

The two older women agreed to keep Sue's secret. They walked into the house with Levi laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

The rest of the weekend went well. The kids begged for more stories about when their dad's were silly, and Sue obliged. She told of them chasing each other through the wooded area near their house, and of how she would sit in the small crab apple tree in their yard and hit the boys with the hard miniature apples as they passed by. Her mother also told of how Sue would use the beautiful big tomatoes Carla would grow in her back yard as weapons. And, how the boys would come in covered in tomato seeds. Sue's father often wondered why she never took up playing baseball; she had such a good arm. It was good to relax and remember the good times of her childhood. One by one, the Thomas children and grandchildren got ready to go back to their normal, everyday lives. As they hugged each other, and said their goodbyes, they each promised to keep in touch. Sue knew she probably wouldn't hear from them until Christmas, and then again, not until her birthday, if she was lucky. But that's life, she rationalized. They were all busy. She was busy too. Her nephew Nick asked if it would be OK to write a story about her for his school newspaper. His history class was learning about the government system, and the agencies that made it work. He thought a piece on his aunt; the FBI agent would be a cool addition. Sue said it would be fine, and he should call if needed to know anything. Sue honestly didn't expect him to call, but he took her number and email.

There was snow forecasted for parts of Sue's travel route, so she decided to leave on Saturday with her brothers. Her mom didn't want her to go. It had been a good few days for them. Sue promised to call as soon as she got home. With that, she and Levi packed the car, and headed home. Home… it was weird to think Ohio wasn't home anymore. She felt welcome there, but out of place. She belonged in Washington, that was home now.

The drive took another 7 hours, but at least they stayed ahead of the snow, and returning traffic. She was tired, sleep would feel good tonight. She took her bags out of the car, and took Levi's leash as she headed for the stairs. Levi wanted a walk in the park. He pulled her hard enough that she almost dropped her stuff.

"Levi!" Sue yelled, a lot harsher than she needed to, or meant to. "No, Levi!" She said again, loudly. Levi cowered near her leg, not moving. Sue realized she had yelled at him, and felt horrible.

"I'm sorry Boy. I have to get my things upstairs, then we'll take a walk, OK?" Sue asked.

Just as she started up the stairs, she saw a familiar figure standing in front of her.

"Lucy! What are you doing home already?" Sue exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same thing. I didn't know you were on your way. Why didn't you stay until tomorrow?" Lucy asked. She went down the stairs and took the suitcase from Sue.

"Snow is on its way. I didn't want to get stuck there, or have to drive it in. Considering gas, traffic and pee breaks, we made pretty good time." Sue said.

"Hmmm, I want to talk to you about that later." Lucy said, smiling, but a concerned look in her eyes.

"About?" Sue asked.

"Later. First, I want to hear about your trip, your visit with the family. Did your brothers all show? How are the kids? Did you get pictures?" Lucy asked excited.

"No, Billy didn't come. Paul and Bobby are great. The kids are getting SO big, and yes, LOTS of pictures. Let me run to the bathroom then we can take a walk with Levi in the park. I think he missed 'Daisy'." Sue said as she dropped her things on the couch, and grabbed her dirty laundry and pillow taking them to her bedroom on her way to the bathroom. "Speaking of 'Daisy', have you heard from Sam? Are the kids still with him?" Sue asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I don't know. I figured I would call him tomorrow. I'm wiped right now. Are you hungry? I'll stay here and make something quick if you want to take Levi for his walk." Lucy offered.

"Sure. We'll be back in a little bit." Sue said, grabbing Levi's leash.

The snow was beginning to fall, very lightly. The city was quiet, everyone had headed out of town for the holiday. Sue loved the city covered in snow, it was peaceful. She could hear the flakes as they settled on the dried leaves that were still clinging to the trees. The cold air made her breath visible. It also made it a bit uncomfortable to stay out in. After a quick walk around the park, Sue and Levi came back home. Lucy had whipped up some soup and grilled cheese for them. Sue got Levi settled then sat down to eat with Lucy.

The two friends caught up on each other's weekends, telling tales about family members, food, and the load of kids. Lucy started telling Sue about her cousin Melissa who told the family she's pregnant, due in April.

"Oh, that's great! Another Dotson in the family." Sue said.

"Yeah… it is. Well, _that_ got all the 'moms' in the room in a big circle talking about _their_ pregnancies. Oh, the stories! Some, I would say, fell under the category of waaaay too much information! It was fun though. It was fun listening to each tell of their experiences." Lucy said, trying to bait Sue. Sue just sat listening.

"Anyway… Umm, it got me thinking." Lucy started hesitantly. "Uh, the more they talked about it, the more I began to recognize some things. Some of their symptoms reminded me of someone else." Lucy said, nervously.

"Oh?" Sue said, still unaware of what Lucy was hinting at.

"Umm, yeah. My Aunt Joan said that she suddenly couldn't drink soda, it bothered her. My Aunt Irene, suddenly got a sweet tooth… couldn't get enough chocolate. My cousin Liz… said she was like a dog to a fire hydrant. My cousin Nina, nausea and lots of it. Almost all of them complained of being tired all the time. I also heard bloating and quick temper, emotional rollercoaster being tossed around as symptoms…" Lucy said. She looked at Sue waiting for her to put the pieces together.

"Sounds like a place you don't want to be when they all get together." Sue joked.

Lucy got up and walked to the table, taking a bag back with her. She handed it to Sue.

"What's this?" Sue asked, as she began to open the bag.

"Umm… I've noticed, the past couple weeks… you've had a lot of those symptoms my family was talking about…" Lucy said, carefully.

"A pregnancy test!" Sue exclaimed. "Lucy!"

"Sue, listen…" Lucy started. Sue just stared at her, then at the box. Her mouth open.

"I can't be… I..I can't…" Sue tried stumbled over the words.

"Sue, think about it. Cravings… you've been eating Popsicles and broccoli. Broccoli! You don't like broccoli Sue! How about waking up every night with nausea in at 2 AM? Suddenly you don't like the smell of coffee? Or how about the fact that your nose is better than a blood hounds lately…" Lucy smiled as she listed some of Sue's symptoms. "And, don't get me started on the whole public bathroom thing… Every time you see a "restroom" sign, you have to stop, like a dog to a fire hydrant. You're tired and moody, I'd even say snippy."

"No I'm not." Sue said, trying to defend her actions lately.

"No? You practically bit poor Levi's head off when you got home. You snapped at me, nearly took Myles' head off. Well, I'm sure somehow, he deserved that…" Lucy explained.

"Oh, Luc.. Pre…" Sue couldn't even form the word. Lucy reached out and took Sue's hand. Sue looked at her, still in shock. "Lucy, I… I can't be pregnant. I'm not pregnant." Sue said.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, trying to be realistic. "Did you take a test?" Sue shook her head no. "Did you get your period yet?" Sue looked at her, thinking.

"I haven't had it since October… I'm not due til the …15th…" Sue looked at Lucy for the first time, thinking Lucy might be right. "Oh my gosh… I'm late, I didn't even think about it." Sue gasped. "I never thought about it. My periods are sometimes late when I'm stressed… Oh…my…God."

"Just take the test in the morning, give you some peace of mind." Lucy said, trying to be comforting.

"Wait…I- I can't be." Sue said, trying to convince herself.

"You did have sex with Jack, right?" Lucy asked, as Sue confirmed the answer.

"But… we used the condoms." Sue argued.

"I don't need to tell you they're not fool proof, right?" Lucy said, looking at Sue. "They're not 100%. They break, fall off, leak…" Lucy said.

"I… I know all that, Luc. Oh… I- I…" Sue tried to form coherent thoughts, but to no avail. The shock of the situation was over whelming to her. "Pregnant?" Sue said as she looked at the box. "I- I should probably go take this…" She said, her hand visibly shaking.

"Do it in the morning." Lucy said.

"What?" Sue asked, distracted.

"It will give you the most accurate reading." Lucy said. "Apparently, your first pee in the morning has the most of… whatever it is that this thing needs to tell if you're pregnant or not." Lucy explained.

Sue looked at Lucy, clearly for the first time since the word was said, and asked:

"How do you know so much about it?"

"I thought I was pregnant a long time ago while I was in college." Lucy explained. "It took a lot for me to take the test too. My roommate made me. I wasn't." Lucy said. "I asked the pharmacist about the tests. She assured me this is the best on the market. If you are pregnant, this will tell you."

"Thanks." Sue said. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Are you OK?" Lucy asked. Sue wiped her eyes and sniffled. "No… I'm single, alone and maybe pregnant… Oh, Luc… how did this happen?" Sue asked, letting a few tears trickle down her cheeks.

"Well… You see… when a man and a woman…" Lucy began, teasing Sue.

"I know HOW it happened… what I meant is… how did I let this happen?" Sue said, smiling at 'how' it happened.

"You're in love. It's easy to get swept away in the moment." Lucy offered.

"I'm the one who stops it, not the one who initiates it." Sue said, upset with herself.

"How am I going to tell Jack? How am I going to tell my mother?" Sue started to panic.

"Don't beat yourself up over it Sue. It won't change anything." Lucy said. "Before you panic, take the test in the morning, go from there. You might not have anything to tell anyone." Lucy said, hoping to calm her best friend down some.

"I know. I just can't… can't believe… I thought we were protected." Sue said, under her breath.

"Are you sure you guys used the condoms every time?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. We used the whole box over the weekend." Sue said. A thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"Ohhhh… I – think – I – know." Sue said, blushing, remembering when she climbed on him during their weekend. "Yeah… that has to be it…" Sue said.

"I would love the details on this, but I don't think you're ready to talk about that." Lucy said. "Go to bed, get some sleep. Remember, before you 'go' in the morning, take the test." Lucy got up, and gave Sue a big hug. "Whatever happens, I'm here for you." Lucy said, hugging Sue again. Lucy went to bed, leaving Sue to her thoughts.

"I know. Thanks." Sue said, wiping her face. She sat on the couch, holding the test, gently rubbing her stomach while she looked out the window at the snow falling. Her mind flashed back to the weekend she and Jack spent together. Jack's smile, his eyes full of passion, the fell of his hands on her skin. The love she felt for him, and from him. "I'm asking you to make love to me…" She could hear her voice still echo in her head. The need she had for him, the want she had for him had over whelmed her. She smiled at the thought of his eyes rolling into the back of his head when his passion peaked, how he'd taken her hand in his. The memories were good, they were sweet, still full of passion. She missed him. It was late, she decided to turn in. She and Levi went into her room. She shut off the light and pulled the covers high to her chin, wrapping them tight around her. She shut her eyes, hoping for sleep. Sleep never came.

Sue tossed and turned, trying to sleep. Finally, she decided to write to Jack.

_Dear Jack,_

_Got home today from my parents. It was a nice weekend visiting with everyone, but I'm glad to be home. It's snowing out tonight. The trees all look beautiful with the limbs glistening in the moonlight. Lucy had a good time with her family too. I guess she's going to have a new 2nd cousin soon. That got everyone talking about pregnancy symptoms. You know how Lucy is… Uggh! I can't even write it… How am I ever going to tell you in person? Lucy thinks I might be pregnant. She's pretty convinced of it too, she bought me a test to take in the morning. I wish you were here. I'm scared Jack. I need you. I miss you. I love you._

The hours passed, and all Sue could do was watch the clock. Finally, the sun began to rise. The light of the bitter cold morning shown through her window, as her feet touched the chilled floor. Sue walked slowly to Lucy's room, knocking softly. She walked to the side of her bed, and sat down. She rubbed Lucy's shoulder, shaking her lightly.

"Lucy?" Sue whispered. "Luc" She whispered again. A groan came from under the blanket. "Lucy!" Sue said a bit louder.

"Uhh… Oh, hi. Are you OK?" Lucy asked, still mostly asleep.

"Yeah. I have to 'go'." Sue said, whispering.

"Sue, I'm pretty sure you're able to do this on your own. You've been potty trained for a long time." Lucy said, trying to shake the cobwebs out.

"Luc… wake up. I have to 'goooo'. I want to take the test. Will you come wait with me?" Sue asked, scared.

"Oh. Yeah." Lucy said, nearly wide awake now.

They walked to the bathroom. Lucy started toward the kitchen.

"Luc?" Sue called. Lucy held up a finger.

"You go pee on the stick, I'll be there in one minute." Lucy said. Sue closed the door behind her, opened the box, and followed the directions. She was putting the cap on the stick when Lucy came in.

"OK, just set it on the vanity, and don't touch it." Lucy instructed as she turned the handle of the kitchen timer.

"The egg timer Lucy? Appropriate enough, I guess." Sue said smiling nervously at the irony.

"I set it for 3 minutes." Lucy said. She looked at Sue and smiled.

"This is the longest 3 minutes of my life!" Sue said, exasperated.

"Yeah, it always is." Lucy agreed.

"I'm scared Luc. What if it's 2 lines? What am I going to do?" Sue asked.

"It's not going to have 2 lines." Lucy said, reassuring her.

"I thought you were convinced I AM pregnant." Sue said, confused.

"Oh, I am. It's going to say 'pregnant'." She laughed, so did Sue. "I'm not trying to make light of it, Sue. I know you're scared. Look, whatever it says, we'll deal with it. We'll figure it out, OK?" Lucy said, hugging Sue.

"Thanks." Sue said. Sue looked at the timer… it wasn't time yet. "Tick tock, tick, tock…" was all they could hear echoing in the bathroom.

After what seemed like an eternity…

"DING!" went the egg timer. Sue looked nervously at Lucy. Her hand shook as she reached for the stick. Her eyes were misty, it was hard to see what it said.

"Well?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"I…" Sue's voice trailed off.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"Sue?" Lucy looked at her friend.

"I'm going to be a Mom." Sue said, shocked. Her hand shook, still holding the test. "I'm going to be a Mom…" she said again.

"Congratulations." Lucy said softly. Tears streamed down Sue's face. Lucy gave her a hug, letting Sue cry for a bit. "I take it, you've made your decision about the baby?" Lucy asked.

"No decision to be made Luc." Sue said, rubbing her stomach. "I'm having Jack's baby." She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. "That's going to take some getting used to." She said with a chuckle.

"Do you want some tea?" Lucy offered.

"Yes. Please." Sue answered.

"Well, I'm excited! _I'm_ going to be an Aunty!" Lucy said, happily.

"Do you mind not saying anything yet? I want to get my head wrapped around this before I say anything to anyone." Sue sighed, putting her head back on the couch. "I need to call Doc B tomorrow too. I guess I'll need to go see him."

"Yeah, he's going to want to do blood work to confirm." Lucy added. Lucy handed Sue the cup of tea, and sat beside her.

"This is so surreal… I don't know what to think, how to feel…" Sue said.

"How do you feel?" Lucy asked.

"Scared." Sue admitted. "This changes everything. Everything in my life is now different. My job, my hobbies, my time… my family…" Sue said, smiling. "My family…" Sue smiled at Lucy.

"This is the beginning of your family." Lucy said. "How do you think Jack's going to take the news that he's going to be a daddy?" Lucy said, giggling a bit.

"About as well as I am to being a mommy." Sue answered. "I have to talk to D. There's no way I can be out in the field being pregnant." Sue continued.

"Why don't you call Dr. B in the morning, get some blood work done, _then_ talk to D." Lucy suggested.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Blood work taken care of, Sue nervously sat in the waiting room of her OB-GYN's office.

"_Dear Jack,_

_Well… the test said I'm pregnant. I had blood work this morning to confirm it. I'm just waiting for them to call me into the office so I can hear it from the doctor. I'm scared. I don't know what I'm supposed to be feeling. I hadn't given any thought to having kids since I was 10 and playing dolls. I want children. I want to have your children. I just didn't think we'd be having them now. I'm not sure I'm ready for them now… Should have thought about __that__ before we made love I guess. Listen to me, I'm saying 'we' and I don't even know if you want to be a part of this. I hope you do. I don't know if I want to do this by myself."_

"Sue? Sue Thomas?" Came a voice from behind her. Levi pawed at Sue's knee. She slowly got up and walked into the office. She could feel her knees going weak. She made her way into the examining room and sat on the table. Levi laid down next to her quietly. The nurse came in and began to ask her questions.

"OK, Sue… first thing we're going to do is torture you by making you get on the scale."

"Great. Like my pants not buttoning isn't depressing enough, now you're going to make me get on the scale too?" Sue said sarcastically, half joking.

"This is probably the worst part of your exam today." The nurse joked.

"Oh, not bad. You're only 1 lb more than you were last year, and that's probably water retention." The nurse said. They made their way back into the room where she took her vitals. Sue was distracted, thinking about if she was even pregnant. 'If I'm not, would they be doing this stuff? I just wish I knew if I am or not..'. Sue thought.

"Am I pregnant?" Sue blurted out.

"The doctor has the results of the blood work. He'll be in shortly." The nurse said as she handed Sue a gown. "You know the routine… everything off." The nurse said as she exited the room.

Sue slowly began to undress, putting on the paper gown the nurse had left her. Her breathing was nervous, her hands began to shake, palms were sweaty. Levi could sense she was upset, and hopped up so he could comfort her.

"Hi Sue." Came the doctor's voice. "I see you brought Levi with you today."

"Yeah. I needed a friend, and Lucy was stuck at work." Sue explained.

"Well, you can relax. Levi, why don't you lay down there, so I can talk with Sue?" the doctor asked Levi. Levi laid back on the floor.

"So? Am I going to have a baby?" Sue asked, her voice beginning to betray her.

"Yes. You are pregnant. Do you know when your last period was?" he asked.

Sue let out a cleansing breath, still very nervous. They chatted for a long while, getting dates and other information. He set her due date at June 27th.

On her way out of the office, the nurse gave Sue a bagful of stuff to look at. There were pamphlets on birth methods, classes, good nutrition, 'what to expect' reading suggestions and a prescription for prenatal vitamins. She found herself smiling at the thought of holding a baby in her arms. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. "Hello Baby, it's Mommy. I don't know if you can hear me or not… but I have a feeling we'll be talking a lot. So, are you a little Jack or a little me?" Sue smiled wide; tears began to run down her cheeks. For the first time, they were happy tears.

Sue and Levi made their way back to the office and tried to get some work done. Sue thought that Levi got more done than she did. Most of the day, she sipped on a bottle of water, and tried not to think about Lucy staring at her. She had avoided her email all day because she just knew there were 300 from Lucy asking what the doctor had to say. Finally, she ran out of things to do, and gave in. Just as she thought…18 messages from Lucy that all had the same thing in the subject bar. "…well?" Sue smiled at the thought that she was driving Lucy crazy not knowing. It was her secret, and she intended to keep it, at least for a little while longer. There was an email from her nephew asking all about her job at the FBI, what it entailed, and some of the cases she had worked on. He asked what sort of bad guys Sue had helped take down. He had a lot of good questions. She was happy to answer them, as detailed as she could. It was good to talk about her job. It was a good feeling that she was helping him with school work. It took her mind off of the baby, and Jack.

"Sue?" D's voice rang out of the silence. Levi nudged her, she looked up. "Can I see you for a minute?" Sue shook her head, and walked toward D's office. Everyone in the office watched. Myles was curious, thinking it might be case related. Tara thought it might be bad news about Jack and Bobby- and that made her nervous. Lucy thought, maybe, somehow, D had learned about the baby. The entire rest of the team watched with baited breath.

"What's wrong?" Sue asked, instantly getting nervous.

"Nothing. Please sit." D said as he gestured to the empty chair in his office.

"There's been some hinting of a possible position opening up soon. And I've heard your name on the short list of things. I haven't heard anything official, yet, but my source is never wrong. It would be a promotion for you. Higher up on the food chain, more money." D said, sounding hopeful. "Is that something you'd be interested in?" He asked.

"Uhh, I don't know. What position is it? Who's?" Sue asked.

"It's a new position, no one is leaving. You'd head up a surveillance team of your choice, probably 5-8 members. You'd have the best technology at your command, the best people at your disposal. Like I said, it's not official, but the rumor mill is buzzing." D said excitedly.

"Where would it be located? My office?" Sue asked.

"That's not set yet. I've heard a few different things. Downtown DC, Virginia, or Boston. That's the part I haven't heard anything for sure yet." D said, hesitantly.

"I- I don't know D. It's a great opportunity, but I don't want to leave my family here. That was why I didn't go to New York, remember?" Sue said, sighing.

"I know. But… IF it's here, or even Virginia… Virginia isn't that long of a drive. Heck down town doesn't even count as a move!" D said, trying to convince her to at least think about the choice. "And… You and Jack could finally get together." D said smiling at Sue.

"Wh…" Sue stuttered, blushing deeply while D interrupted her.

"Oh, come on. You put a piece of paper between the two of you, with all those sparks that fly when you're together, you'd start a fire!" D said, defending himself.

"D!" Sue said.

"Anyway… it's something to think about." D said, smiling. "Promise me that you'll at least think about it?" He asked.

"OK… I'll think about it." Sue agreed.

"Have you heard from Jack or Bobby?" Sue asked hopefully. D shook his head no. "Have you heard anything about them?" She asked.

"Ehhh… I have a source that says he saw and spoke to them a week or so ago. Both looked good, but probably wouldn't be getting out of what they're in the middle of for a while. Sorry." D answered.

"Do you think they'll be home for Christmas? When they left, they said 6 weeks, tops. It's been that now. I'm worried about them…" Sue said as she could feel her voice starting to shake.

"I know. I'll see what I can do about finding something out for you. No promises though." D said, smiling at her.

Sue got up and walked to the door. "There's no way for us to communicate with them? Get them a message? Anything?" Sue asked. D shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think so. I will check though. " D assured.

Sue walked back through the office door and to her desk, unaware of the 8 eyes watching her every move and every twitch of her nose. She noticed Levi watching her first. As she sat down, she noticed Tara's eyes burrowing into her.

"What's wrong?" Sue asked.

"That's what we were all wondering." Tara said, nervously.

"Nothing's wrong. And, no… he hasn't heard from or about Jack and Bobby. I asked!" Sue said. There was a collective sigh, even from Levi.

"What did D want then?" Lucy asked.

"Umm, a possible position opening up." She said. "He said he's heard my name when they were talking about the position. Not a lot of details yet though. " Sue answered.

**"You OK?"** Lucy signed.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go home, and think." She said, taking her coat and Levi. "I've had a long day already."

"I'll walk you out." Lucy said, as she got up to walk Sue to the car.

"I think I'll take a walk, and then grab a cab home. You can take the car." Sue offered.

"Don't be silly. I'll ask Tara for a ride. You take the car. With Levi, it'll be easier. You know how he can be in the car… a taxi will just do him in." Lucy said. When she was sure they were out of ear shot, she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"SO? What did the doctor say?" Lucy said loudly.

"Shhh… please." Sue scolded.

"Sorry… so?" Lucy said again, nearly jumping in place from the excitement.

"He said…" She began as she put Levi in the car, and dropped her coat on the front seat. Sue got in and closed the door. She put the window down some. "He said… I'll tell you at home!" Sue laughed putting the window all the way up.

"Sue! Oh, come on! That's not fair! SUE!" Lucy called out to her best friend.

Sue laughed at her best friend's torture. She put the window down again.

"You're going to be an aunty, around June 27th." Sue said smiling. Lucy lunged into the window giving her a hug.

"Yeah! I am so happy for you!" Lucy gushed.

"Please don't say anything. I want to tell D before it gets around to him, OK?" Sue asked.

"Of course. Wait… why didn't you tell him when you were in with him earlier?" Lucy asked, confused.

"I wanted to tell my best friend first." Sue said. She waved as she pulled away.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! Keep them coming, I love hearing what you all think!**

Sue decided to take Levi for a walk in the park once they got home. Levi was very happy to see his friend Daisy. She was with Sam's daughter Debbie. The two chatted for a few minutes, and then Sue and Levi were on their way. Sue wanted to take a walk and think. She wandered, aimlessly for a while until she happened upon a little "mom and pop" store. After glancing in the window, she decided to stop in. Once inside, she noticed there were lots of baby trinkets. It made her smile to think she would need these things before the end of summer next year. Lost in thought, she didn't notice the woman who had approached her. Levi alerted Sue to the woman standing on the side of her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Lost in my own thoughts I guess." Sue said, blushing.

"I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to startle you. Can I help you find something?" The kind old lady asked.

"Not really. I was just walking and saw your store. I thought I would stop in and see what you have. There are some beautiful things here." Sue commented.

"Thank you. When are you due?" The woman asked.

"Excuse me?" Sue asked.

"The baby, when are you due?" She asked again.

"June 27th. How did you know I'm pregnant? I've only told one person." Sue said, stunned that she knew about the baby.

"Oh, Hon, I've dealt with pregnant ladies for 50 years. I can tell when they're just pregnant. I can tell before they even know, sometimes. I can even tell what the baby is… well, sometimes. I am wrong occasionally." The woman laughed.

"But, how?" Sue asked.

"God gave me this ability, I don't ask how. I can usually tell when you're glowing as much as you are. This baby is truly a blessing for you." She said.

"Babies are gifts from God. I'm blessed to have this one on the way." Sue agreed. "I've always heard it's bad luck to buy something for the baby before the first trimester has passed. What do you think?" Sue asked the older woman.

"My thought has always been, if you see something special you want for that baby, get it. If you wait until it's "safe" it might not be there. Now, if you're talking about clothing and a crib… I would wait until you're a few more months along. There's really no rush for those things." She smiled at Sue, took her hand in her own, and told her everything would work out, and this would be a blessed baby. "Babies are good things my dear." She said as she let go of Sue's hand and walked away. "If you need any help, please let me know."

After a few minutes of browsing the shelves, Sue found the most perfect thing to get for the baby. It was a handcrafted angel that can hang from a shelf, but was made for a light string. The woman wished her well as she left with her treasure.

Once at home, Sue made some dinner for herself and Lucy. She sat on the couch and unwrapped the angel. Sue decided at that point she would write to Jack in his book every day, to give him updates on everything that was going on with her pregnancy and tell him how their baby was developing and changing. Lucy came in later than expected, carrying a bag. She handed the decorative bag Sue with a big smile plastered across her face.

"What smells so good?" Lucy asked.

"I made dinner. What's this?" Sue asked.

"Just a little something… Open it." Lucy said.

Sue opened the bag and took out a big scrapbook. The front had baby colors and prints of blocks, little hands, and rattles. Inside the front cover was a picture of Sue dated 11/1, and on the bottom of that page was a picture of the pregnancy test that said "pregnant" dated 11/26.

"It's a memory book. You put all your memories in here from the pregnancy. Everything you can remember, the big things that happen. The firsts go here too… first time you hear her heart beat, feel him move, first sonogram… everything. This way you can show Jack."

"This is great Luc, **thank you**." Sue said.

"So… are you going to talk to D tomorrow? Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to. That's going to just stink. We're already short 2, now I'm out… pretty soon, they're going to make you go out with the team!" Sue said jokingly.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Lucy said, laughing. "So, want to rent a movie and get some pizza? Or do you have another odd craving?" Lucy began. "Please, ONE request! NO BROCOLLI!" Lucy asked. Both women laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Early the next morning, Sue headed into work with Levi by her side. She was hoping that somehow between her apartment and the office, Levi would develop the ability to talk and _he_ could talk to D about the baby for her. Just the thought of that conversation made her queasy.

After getting settled, Sue knocked on D's door. He was on the phone, but waved her in.

"…OK, that's great! Thanks for passing that along for me. Hope to hear from you soon." D said, as he hung up the phone.

"Sorry. Have a seat. What did you need to see me about?" D asked.

Sue sat there, tongue tied. She didn't have a clue how to start the conversation with him.

"Sue?" D nudged.

"Sorry. I'm trying to think of how to put this… If it's this hard talking to you, I can't imagine what it's going to be like talking to my father." She let out a nervous breath.

"What's wrong?" D asked, looking very concerned.

"Uhh… I'm- I'm pregnant." Sue said, blushing a deep crimson color.

"Wha? I'm sorry, did I hear you right? Did you say, you're pregnant?" D asked in shock.

"Yes." Sue said softly.

"Ummm… I didn't realize you were involved with someone. Or trying to have a baby." D said, still stunned.

"I wasn't actually trying… and I am involved with someone." Sue said, her voice shaking.

"When?" D asked.

"When? Did I find out?" Sue asked, not fully understanding what he was asking.

"Sorry. When are you due? And, can I ask you something?" D started to ask.

"June 27th. I just found out yesterday." Sue said, hoping that would answer his next question. It didn't.

"Who's the father?" D asked.

"I would rather not say right now, just because I haven't told him that he's going to be a father." Sue begged.

"OK, fair enough. But, why haven't you told him yet? I would have thought he would have been the first one to know." D said, speaking as a father.

"If I could have talked to him, I would have, but he's out of reach at the moment. He's stationed overseas." Sue explained, knowing it wouldn't take much for him to figure it was Jack.

"OH!" D said, understanding.

"I want to tell him face to face, not have him find out through the grape vine. I need to see the look in his eyes when I tell him." Sue explained.

"Fair enough. I will have to take you out of the field now, which I'm guessing you already knew?" D said.

"Yes. I would like to tell the team, if that's OK with you." Sue asked.

"Sure." D answered.

"Thanks, D." She said as she got up to leave.

"Sue?" D called, as he got out of his chair and walked over to her. "Congratulations!" He said as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks!" Sue answered.

"Babies are good things. It's the 'tween' years you have to look out for!" D said laughing. "If you need anything, give us a call. Even if it's just an ear, or advice… Donna's got lots of it."

"**Thank you**." She said as she walked to the door, slowly opening it.

"Everyone? Can I talk to you?" Sue said, hesitantly.

"What's up Sue?" Tara asked. Sue waved for them to gather closer.

"I don't want to have to yell. This will get around fast enough; I don't want to yell it down the hall." Sue said.

"You alright Thomas?" Myles asked, actually sounding concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Uhh… I actually wanted to share with you some good news I received yesterday." She began. Lucy joined them with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, did you hear about the job?" Tara asked, excitedly.

"No. Actually… I'm having a baby." Sue said, her cheeks got hot quickly. Tara and Myles just stood there, staring, mouths open, in shock.

"Oh my gosh! That's wonderful!" Tara yelled as she jumped off the desk and to Sue, giving her a big hug. "When are you due?"

"Did she just say she's having a baby?" Myles asked D. D shook his head.

"Yes Myles, I'm pregnant." Sue said, smiling.

"Might I ask…" He started.

"I would prefer you not. For right now, I want to keep the father's name to myself." Sue said in Myles' direction. "And, Tara, to answer your question, June 27th."

"Boy or girl?" Tara asked.

"Way too early to know yet." Sue answered.

"No, what do you want?" Tara clarified.

"I don't care, as long as he or she is healthy." Sue said.

"Typical woman. Now, men, we want boys to carry on the name and heritage of our family." Myles stated, rather snobbishly.

"Hmm, not sure the world's ready for a little Myles running around." Lucy added. The rest of the team agreed and laughed about it. Everyone went back to work. There was a sense of excitement in the room. There would be a baby to coo over in a few short months. For Sue, however, it would be LONG months if Jack didn't make it home soon. She missed him. Her heart ached for him.

"Can I have your attention, while you're all here?" D asked.

"I just got off the phone with my informant; he's seen Jack and Bobby." He began. Sue and Tara got extra excited by that news.

"How are they?" Tara asked.

"They're good. They look good, they sound good. He's spoken to them, said they're in good spirits. They want to come home, but are stuck for a bit longer." D answered.

"Any idea when they're coming home?" Sue asked.

"No. Like I said, they're stuck there for a while longer. As soon as I get details, I'll let you know." D said, as disappointed as the rest of the crew.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Sue's first appointment was a week before Christmas. She asked Lucy to go with her, since Jack still wasn't home. The doctor examined her then, asked if she would like to hear the baby's heartbeat. Sue excitedly said "Yes!" The doctor got out a speaker with what looked like a sonogram probe at the end of it. Lucy dialed Sue's Black Berry with her cell phone, and put the cell phone up against the speaker of the machine the doctor was using. The doctor put some jelly on her lower stomach, and rubbed the probe over her lower belly. After a few minutes of trying to locate it, they heard the first signs of the life growing inside Sue.

"Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, swoosh…" Was the first sound Sue ever saw that her baby was making inside her. Tears streamed down her face. Lucy had tears running down hers too.

"That is the most amazing sound… (Choking up on tears) the most amazing sound I've ever seen." Sue said. Lucy reached out and held Sue's hand.

"I'm glad to hear that. Some women don't think it's a big deal to hear their baby's heartbeat. I know that you really want this baby." The doctor said. He wiped her belly, and started putting away the machine. "OK, you can get dressed. Meet me in my office when you're done." He said, leaving the room.

"I'll be outside when you're done." Lucy said.

After Sue was finished, she walked to the doctor's office. Lucy had waited in the waiting room for her.

"Everything looks good Sue. It sounds like you have a healthy baby starting to grow inside you. Are you watching what you're eating and drinking? No alcohol, 1 caffeine drink a day. Watch your sweets and carbs." He said, looking at her chart. "Are there any diabetics in your family?" He asked.

"None that I am aware of." Sue said.

"Good. We'll keep an eye on things and make sure that you have a healthy pregnancy." He signed her chart, and told her to make another appointment in for a month.

"We need to celebrate!" Lucy said as the two walked out of the office.

"Oh? How do you want to do that?" Sue asked, cautiously.

"How about… ice cream!" Lucy said, smiling. "At the mall… while shopping for new shoes!" Lucy said laughing!

"Or, how about Christmas shopping, since it's in a week!" Sue said smiling. "But the ice cream part DOES sound good!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

The week passed quickly, and once again, it was time to all wish each other Happy Holiday's and Merry Christmas and be on their way back home for home cooking and stories of a time long ago. Lucy had decided to stay in DC this time and celebrate with Sam, who wouldn't be with his kids. Myles was going to have a ski holiday in New Hampshire, and Christmas dinner with the family near Boston. D and Donna were taking the kids to family. Tara was going to see her sister. Sue had wanted to stay at the apartment and sulk because Jack still wasn't home. She certainly didn't want to face her parents pregnant. Her mother called 2 days before Christmas to confirm that she was coming home because her brothers had made plans to go to the in laws. Sue tried in vain to come up with a good excuse to not to go out to Ohio. She had hoped at the last minute there would be some winter storm form in the mid west and she would have to stay home. No such luck. The weather man said it was to be clear and unseasonably warm. Sue began to feel guilty for not wanting to go home. She knew if she went, her mother would bombard her with questions about her personal life, and she wasn't ready to talk to her mother about her relationship with Jack, or for that matter, tell her about her latest impending grandchild.

"OK Levi, what do you think boy? Think we can suck it up and spend another long weekend with my family?" She looked at her companion, knowing he would do what she needed him to, although would be grateful this time that the nieces and nephews wouldn't be there. Sue finally decided to go to her parents; it was the right thing to do. And if the baby came up, or it felt like the right time, she would tell them.

"Alright Levi, let's go visit with my family. How bad can it be? It's just going to be my mom and dad." Sue said, trying to convince herself. Sue packed her bag, and walked into the living room. She had a box for Lucy, and a few things for her parents, and of course Levi. Levi had gotten Daisy something too. Lucy was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. She looked up at Sue when she heard the suitcase being dragged across the floor.

"Decided to go, huh?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I figure I should." Sue answered.

"You going to tell them about the baby?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know yet. We'll see how things go." Sue said, as she set down the suitcase and bag of gifts by the door.

She walked to her best friend, and handed her a box. "Merry Christmas" Sue said, with a big smile on her face.

"What's this?" Lucy asked.

"Open it." Sue said as she sat on the couch next to her. Lucy opened the box to find a beautiful sweater that she'd wanted and a pair of earrings that matched.

"Oh, Sue! Thank you! They're beautiful!" Lucy gushed.

"Here." Lucy said, as she handed her a box. Sue opened the box. Inside was a pearl dangling from a beautiful gold chain.

"Lucy… it's gorgeous." Sue picked up the pearl, staring at it. "Thank you." Sue said, admiring the stone.

"Do you know what the pearl is?" Lucy asked, smiling.

"No." Sue answered.

"It's the baby's birthstone." Lucy said. Sue's eyes filled with tears, as she hugged Lucy tight.

"**Thank you**." Sue signed, her voice betraying her. Sue tried to hold open the clasp to put it on, but couldn't. Lucy helped her put it on. Sue got up and looked at it in the mirror. "It's perfect." She said. "Will you give this to Daisy from Levi for us?" She asked.

"Of course." Lucy said as she hugged her best friend. They wished each other Merry Christmas, as Lucy carried the suitcase down to the car for Sue. After a quick hug, Sue and Levi started on their trip to Ohio.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Once in her home state, Sue settled into her parent's house, helping get ready for their annual Christmas Eve party. Family and friends stopped by throughout the evening. There was lots of food, and even more goodies for all to share. As the evening turned late, one by one, the Thomas guests all went on their way to their own family plans. After most of the party mess was picked up, the family went to midnight mass. Just as the mass was about to start, Sue's Black Berry vibrated. Thinking it might be an emergency, she checked the message. It was a text from Jack! She excitedly read it.

"_Hi Sue! I miss you. Wish I was home. I love you. Merry Christmas."_ Was all it said. It was the best gift she'd ever received for Christmas. She looked upward, saying a silent "Thank you" to God for giving her, at least in some way, her Christmas wish. She'd heard from Jack, and he was ok.

The rest of the weekend went on uneventful. Her parents had given her renewed membership to the auto club, as well as some clothes and gift cards. Her father noticed she was still down. She seemed sadder than she had been. He was worried about her.

The morning after Christmas, Carla had gone to a neighbor's for a visit, and to drop off some Christmas cookies. Bill took advantage to talk with his daughter. He made some tea, and brought it to her. They sat by the fire, with Levi on the side of Sue. Sue sipped her tea, but avoided looking at her dad. He waved in her direction, making her look at him.

"Are you **OK**? " Bill asked.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine." Sue answered.

"You don't seem it. What's wrong?" He asked. Sue fought back the feelings that would allow the waterfall to begin spilling over. She simply shook her head no. Bill slowly got up, and walked to Sue, pulled her in his arms, and wrapped them around her. She held onto him and began to sob like a little girl who had just fallen off her bike and scraped her knee. She tried to fight the tears, but it was no use. The tighter her dad held her, the faster the tears flowed down her cheeks. He pulled away from her after a few minutes and wiped her face of the tears.

"What's going on?" Bill asked.

"Long story Daddy." Sue answered, as she took a deep breath.

"I've got lots of time Honey." He assured. Sue took another deep breath.

"I don't know where to start." She said.

"From the beginning is usually the best place… take your time..." He continued, as he handed her some tissues.

"Uhh… Do you remember my training agent?" She asked.

"Jack Hudson? Yes, nice young man." Bill answered.

"Yes, he is." She paused to take another cleansing breath. "He asked me out."

"On a date, date?" her Dad asked.

"Yes Daddy- on a date, date." She paused. "Well, we started seeing each other." Sue said.

"Dating?" Bill clarified.

"Yes Daddy… shush- this is hard enough." Sue scolded.

"Sorry, go on." Bill said.

"Shortly after we started seeing each other, he got transferred- temporarily, but with zero contact." Sue explained.

"Ahh- and you miss him?" he stated more than asked.

"Yes- very much." Sue answered.

"Where is he?" Dad asked.

"No idea. They didn't know before they left where they were going or how long they'd be gone. Jack thought maybe 6 weeks, but it's been 8 already with no clue when they'll be home." Sue explained.

"That has to be difficult." He said sympathetically.

"It is. I miss him so much." Sue said, tears threatening to fall once again.

"I know how you feel. That's what it was like when I was in Vietnam and your mom was here with Billy and Paul." He paused. "So, you really love him?" He asked gently.

"Yes." Sue said, blushing dark red.

"Don't be embarrassed for loving someone. He's a good man? He treats you right?" Sue shook her head yes. "Does he love you?" Bill asked, taking Sue's hand in his.

"Yes, he does." Sue said, tears rolling down her cheeks again. She took out her Black Berry and showed him the text message she'd gotten from Jack for Christmas during Midnight Mass. Her dad smiled. He hugged her again and kissed the top of her head. Just then, they saw the lights of Carla's car.

"You might want to go pretend to be asleep. Your Mom is sure to ask about those red eyes of yours.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

Sue sat at her desk, filtering through paperwork, and double checking facts for a case the team had been working on. D had found a way to keep her on their team, and out of the field. She would stay at the office as much as possible and check tape, and double check facts and schedule interviews to be done in the office. She knew it was a step down from what she had been doing, but at least she was able to keep working with the team. She'd come to think of them as family, and didn't want to give that up.

She was excited to tell the team about her message from Jack. Well, part of it anyway. She wondered if Tara had gotten a similar text.

"Sue, can I see you?" D's voice rang out as he waved to her.

"Sure." She said. Sue walked into D's office and closed the door behind her. "What's up?" she asked.

"Have a seat." He said as he did the same. "I got word about the job." He started.

"And?" she urged.

"It's yours if you want it. The department is excited that you will be heading this up. They were very impressed with how you handled the case that you took over from Jack and Bobby. They need an answer by Friday." D said.

"Where is it?" She asked, anxiously.

"That's the tough part…" He started. Sue became disappointed when he said that. "It's all the way up on the 7th floor." D said smiling.

"Upstairs?" Sue said, almost giggling.

"Yes." He paused. "They're aware that you're pregnant, so they've said the task force could wait until after the baby is born, or you can start it now, and put someone else in charge while you're out." D said, excited for her.

"Wow! This is a great opportunity. Can I think about it?" She asked.

"Of course. Like I said, they want an answer by Friday." D reminded her.

"Congratulations Sue, you deserve this. You've earned this." D said proudly.

"Thanks!" She said. Sue walked out of D's office and back to her desk.

"Everything OK?" Tara asked.

"Yes. I got that job if I want it." She answered, excited.

"Are you going to take it?" asked Lucy.

"I'm thinking about it." She answered.

"Where it is?" Tara asked, afraid of the answer.

"Seventh floor." Sue answered with a big smile on her face.

"Take it!" Lucy said excitedly. "If you do, we'll still get to see you every day. We can still live together, well, for a little bit longer. And, think about it, you and Jack won't be in the same unit anymore, you can be together!" Lucy gushed.

"That's what I AM thinking about… it's such a good opportunity." Sue said, smiling. "Oh! I wanted to tell you, I got a text from Jack Christmas Eve night while I was at midnight mass. He said he misses us, and wants to be home. I don't know how he was able to get that to me, but I was grateful for it." Sue said.

"I got one too… from Bobby! I didn't want to say anything if you didn't get one." She said, excitedly.

"Well, leave it to the boys to forget to call me! HA!" Myles said, mocking hurt. They all went back to work just laughing at Myles comment.

Sue was looking over some paper work when she suddenly felt funny. She stopped, not moving at all. Lucy was getting a cup of coffee, and noticed.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Sue said, rubbing her stomach.

"Is it the baby? Are you in pain?" Lucy asked, panicking.

"I don't know. I'm not in pain. It's just this weird feeling… " She paused. She got a big smile on her face. "There it is again." It's the funniest feeling. Sue said, nearly giggling.

At that moment, D walked into the office with his wife. Donna held a gift bag in her hand, and walked over to Sue's desk.

"Hi Donna!" The team began to say, welcoming her.

"Hi Everyone!" She said in return. "Hi Sue. I hear congratulations are in order?" She said as she gave Sue a hug and handed her a bag.

"What's this?" Sue asked as she started looking inside. "Oh… how cute is this?" She said as she took out a little onesie that read "Back off my binkie, my Mom's FBI!". Sue smiled wide as she held it up for all to read. "Thank you Donna. You didn't have to do this." Sue said as she hugged her.

"You're welcome." Donna looked at Lucy, noticing the panicked look on her face. "Everything OK?" She asked.

"Sue just had a weird feeling in her stomach. I don't know if there's something wrong with the baby." Lucy said, worried.

"What did it feel like? Do you have any pain?" Donna asked, as she took off her coat and knelt down beside her.

"No, I don't have any pain." Sue paused, trying to find words to describe the feeling. "I don't know. It was this weird feeling." She said, as she smiled up "It was almost like someone was tickling me from the inside." Sue explained. Donna smiled wide.

"Did it feel like butterflies were inside your stomach?" She asked.

"Yes!" Sue exclaimed.

"That's your baby." Donna said, touching Sue's stomach. "Your baby is moving. Right now, it's so small that it feels like butterfly wings on the inside of your belly." She said, laughing. "I remember that feeling. I loved that! Wait a few weeks, you'll feel him or her actually moving. Then the heels, elbows, and knees start to push out against your skin, and dig under your ribs." Donna smiled at Sue.

"That's my baby? Wow! That was awesome!" Sue said laughing. "I can't wait for all of what you were talking about. I'm so excited about this baby. It's been something that's been in the back of my mind for a couple weeks. I mean, I know I'm pregnant, but it was just something that was a part of me, like my being deaf. It's wasn't real until now. Does that make any sense?" Sue asked.

"Yeah. It does. Until you can see the baby, or feel the baby moving, it's not real. There's nothing else like it." Donna reassured. "It only gets better from here." She hugged Sue again, and continued walking into D's office. "If you need something, don't be afraid to call me." Donna said as she went through the door.

"This is so exciting!" Lucy said.

New Years came and went, and in a blink of an eye, and a couple of snow storms, January was nearly gone. Lucy continued accompanying Sue to her doctor appointments. Her first sonogram was scheduled to check on the baby's progress for the Valentine's Day. The two best friends sat in the OB GYN's office waiting for the sonogram tech to come in.

"I'm Sara, I'll be your sonogram technician until your baby is born. If you have any question, don't hesitate to ask. Don't think it's stupid, because there are no stupid questions. And, yes, I've probably been asked it before." She said chuckling. "I'll be giving you pictures at the end. Did you want a dvd copy as well?" She asked.

"Yes! I would love that! This way his or her daddy can see this too." Sue answered. They dimmed the lights and began. The tech flipped on the machine, squirted some warmed gel on her lower belly, and began to wave the wand through the jelly. After a few seconds, the tech was able to find the baby. She pushed the wand into her stomach, moving the length of the baby. She was able to point out the head, arms, legs and feet to Sue. She took measurements and check details such as size of the baby's head, neck, length and weight. Tears flowed down Sue's face. Seeing her child for the first time was the most incredible thing she'd ever experienced.

"Will I be having another sonogram or is this the only one?" Sue asked.

"It will depend. The doctor will check for things, such as diabetes. If that were to come back high, then you would more than likely have a couple more. I think Dr. B likes to do at least 2 though. One now, one at about 7 ½ months. You'll need to talk to him though.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The tech asked.

"No!" Sue said emphatically. "I want it to be a surprise. There aren't too many of those left in this world."

"OK, then I will not show you 'that' part." The tech assured. "Everything looks good though, the baby seems to be developing normally." She handed Sue a towel to wipe her belly off, and left the room, flipping on the light as she passed by. It was then that Sue could see the tear stains on Lucy's face too.

"This is awesome." Lucy said, wiping her cheeks. Thank you for letting me be a part of this." Lucy said.

"To see my baby, to know that there is a life growing inside of me makes me realize this is truly a miracle. It's amazing to know in a few months this little peanut is going to be in my arms." Sue said smiling and crying again. "Thank you for being here with me. I'm glad you are." She looked down at the picture again, sad.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I just wish Jack could experience this too, that's all." Sue answered.

"He will, just all at once. This is incredible." Lucy said. "We should go celebrate." Sue smiled at her, pulling her shirt back over her tummy.

"Ice cream and shoes?" Sue said laughing.

"Well, ice cream for sure. But I was thinking…" Lucy said, rubbing Sue's belly "You need some maternity tops at least, and maybe some pants with stretch waist bands? You can't keep walking around in these tops and your pants unbuttoned!" Lucy said.

"Are you saying I'm getting fat?" Sue asked giggling.

"No… I'm saying you're starting to show. It was bound to happen, you are almost 5 months pregnant." Lucy said chuckling.

"I know, can you believe it? The baby moves nonstop, it's the funniest feeling." Sue said, smiling and rubbing her belly. "Come on, let's go shopping!"


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

February 28th was Sue's mom's birthday. She called to wish her a "Happy Birthday" but there was no answer. She left a quick message, and grabbed a bowl of broccoli. Lucy joined her on the couch to watch a movie. About half way through the movie Lucy got up for a cup of tea. She heard a noise outside, and went to check. Her mouth dropped open as she turned back toward Sue.

"Sue?" Lucy said as she waved to Sue to get her attention. "Are you expecting company?" She asked.

"No. Why?" Sue asked.

"Umm… Your parents are here." She said almost laughing.

"What! Oh, Luc, NO! I haven't told them about the baby yet! Oh… How am I going to hide this? Maybe I can hide out in the hall and you can tell them I've gone away on business?" Sue said hopefully.

"Oh, no! I'm not getting in the middle of this. Besides, didn't you just call them a couple hours ago from the house phone?" Lucy asked. " I know…" She said, grabbing the blanket off the chair. "Here, put this over you, pull your legs up. It will hide the baby long enough to tell them." She went to look out the window again. "How did you manage to go 5 months without telling your _parents_ that you're having a baby?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"I don't know. I just didn't know how to tell them. I couldn't find the words to disappoint them I guess." Sue said nervously. "I guess I'll find them now, won't I?" Lucy raised her eyebrows, giving her a sympathetic look.

The knock came on the door from her parents. Lucy opened the door and greeted them with a big smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thomas! Welcome! Why didn't you tell us you were driving in?" Lucy said, taking their coats. Bill walked right over to Sue who was hiding under the blanket. He gave her a big hug.

"Hi Daddy. What are you guys doing here?" Sue asked as her mom gave her a hug as well.

"Are you feeling alright darling?" Carla asked.

"Yes Mom, I'm fine. We were watching a movie, I was just snuggling." Sue explained, trying not to lie. "Why didn't you call and let me know you were on your way? I would have had my room all set for you." Sue said.

"Oh, no worries darling, I will just turn down the bed myself. I think I can handle that." Carla said.

"Let me get those bags for you Mrs. Thomas, you sit and visit." Lucy said, knowing that Sue had all the baby stuff in her room. Lucy took the bags to Sue's room, and put away the information booklets, and "what to expect" book that Sue was currently reading. She took a quick look around and noticed a bag from a little specialty store from down town. She opened and peeked in. There was an angel inside that hung from a light string. The receipt was from the end of November. Lucy smiled, and hid it inside Sue's closet.

"Did you grab the stuff off the bed?" Sue asked Lucy, nervously.

"Got everything- all set." Lucy said with a wink. Sue looked relieved.

"**Thank you**." Sue said. "Are you hungry? We can order a pizza or Chinese for you." Sue offered.

"That's ok Honey, we stopped at a restaurant about an hour before we got here." Bill said.

"Coffee or tea?" Lucy offered.

"Coffee sounds wonderful." Carla said.

"Sue, are you drinking coffee yet?" Bill asked.

"No, not yet. It still doesn't like me." She said.

"Hello?" Lucy said, answering the house phone. "Oh, hi. Can I call you back in a few minutes?" She said again. "OK, thanks. Bye."

"Sam?" Sue asked smiling at her coyly.

"Yes. I'm going to call him back in my room, if you'll excuse me?" Lucy said, leaving Sue w/her parents. When neither was looking, Lucy signed:

"**Talk to them. Tell them about the baby**." Sue grimaced. The coffee finished and the kettle was beginning to whistle. Sue began to get out of the covers.

"I've got it Sweetheart." Carla said, making her way into the kitchen and making coffee for her and Bill, and tea for Sue.

"So, who's this Sam?" Carla asked.

"Lucy's boyfriend. He's a nice guy." She said.

"Ahh, someone new?" Bill asked.

"Not really, they've been seeing each other for a few months now, since before Thanksgiving." Sue answered.

"Serious?" Carla drilled.

"I think so. I know she really likes him." Sue said. "I like him a lot. He's a good guy. They met because of Levi you know." She said. "They met in the park when she was walking him one day for me." Sue explained.

"Isn't it funny how you can just round a corner and meet your destiny?" Carla said. Bill chuckled.

"Speaking of… any word from your…" Bill started. Sue looked wide eyed at him.

"No. Not in a couple weeks." Sue said. She took a nervous breath. "Since we're talking about destiny and such… I wanted to talk to you two about something." She started. "Have a seat, please."

"Sounds serious." Bill said, sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"Is everything alright Darling?" Carla asked, sitting on the couch near Sue's feet.

"Yes, everything's fine." Sue was visibly nervous, her hand shook as she straightened the blanket. "I've been meaning to tell you about this for a while; I just haven't been able to find the back bone to do so."

"Does this have anything to do with Jack?" Bill asked.

"Sort of…" Sue started.

"Jack? Jack Hudson, your training agent?" Carla asked.

"Yes mom, but he's not my training agent any longer." She corrected.

"What about him?" Carla asked.

"They started seeing each other a few months ago." Bill said, filling his wife in on the details.

"How do you know about it?" Carla asked, giving Bill an accusing look.

"It doesn't matter, mother. He right, Jack and I started dating, right before he left to go overseas." Sue started.

"Where is he?" Carla asked, confused.

"Dad, didn't you tell her anything?" Sue asked. "I don't know where he is. He was sent on an open ended mission. Zero contact. I get word about him from the bureau, and I've gotten one text message from him on Christmas."

"Oh, don't tell me you two ran off and got married before he left!" Carla exclaimed, looking at Bill for confirmation. Bill looked shocked at that suggestion.

"No, I didn't get married" Sue said her voice shaky "that might make this easier" She mumbled under her breath. "But, I am making you grandparents again." She finally spit out. She sat back, waiting for someone to say something. It was quiet, too quiet. Bill looked at her to make sure he'd heard her correctly. He could tell by the look on her face and the color of it that he had.

"Excuse me?" Carla said, rather loudly.

"She's pregnant, Carla." Bill explained.

"No she's not!" She yelled.

"Yes, mom, I am." Sue said softly.

"How did this happen!" Carla asked, nearly yelling at her.

"Mother, you had 4 children, I would have thought you would know that by now." Sue said, trying to diffuse the situation, which was beginning to escalate out of control.

"Susan Thomas! I raised you better than that!" Carla said, very angrily. "I did not raise you to be a floozy!" She said bitterly.

"A floozy?" Sue felt the sting of the name as it slapped her in the face. "For your information, I have had sex with ONE man, and _he_ is the father of this child. I don't sleep around mother!" Sue spat back angrily.

How could you let this happen? How could you let him take advantage of you like that?" Her mother asked through clinched teeth. I taught you better than that Sue." Carla said, disappointment oozing from her.

"Mom, you did raise me better, you did teach me better, but things happen sometimes. And, Jack did not take advantage of me. I'm not 15 years old Mother. I knew what I was doing." Sue tried to explain. "It was mutual, it was consensual. I made love to the man I am in love with."

"What about your promise?" Carla asked.

"I didn't totally break it. I do believe that Jack is the one for me. I believe he is the man who will be my husband." Sue defended. "I have made my peace with God over the broken promise, mother. I have asked for forgiveness, and believe he has forgiven me for my actions." Sue said, trying to let her mother understand how much she loves Jack.

Sue reached into the drawer of a nearby table, and pulled out the sonogram pictures she'd received a few weeks earlier. She handed them to her father. He looked at it, and smiled. He gave them back to Sue.

"I don't read these things like you guys do." He admitted. Sue got up and explained where the baby's head, arms, legs, hands and feet were. Once she pointed them out, he could see it as well. Sue offered her mother the picture. Her mother looked away at first.

"Mother, I know you're not happy about this, but, the fact is, I AM having a baby, this one." She said shaking the picture in front of her. "You can either accept that and be a part of our lives or not. I can't change things. You either have to accept it or don't. The choice is yours." Sue said, as she took the picture and put it away. When she got up, Bill could see her bulging stomach.

"Sue? How far along are you?" He asked. Sue pulled her shirt tight to show off her belly. "Five months."

"Five months?" Carla exclaimed. "How are you five months along, and just telling us this _now_?" Carla asked, quite loudly.

"I'm due June 27th." She said, smiling at that thought. "I told you, Mom, I couldn't find the words to tell you." Sue said, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"And Jack doesn't know yet?" Bill asked.

"No. I haven't talked to him. And, I wouldn't want to tell him on the phone or while he's over there… it would only distract him, put him in danger." Sue explained.

"You're brave taking this on alone." Bill said, giving her a hug. "Congratulations Honey." He said, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Daddy." She said, hugging him back. "Mom?" Sue started. Carla just walked out the door, taking her coat as she walked outside.

"I'll go. Don't get upset, I'll go get her This is just a shock to her." He said. Bill grabbed his coat, and walked out to the park across the street after his wife.

"Carla?" He said, seeing her sitting on the bench just inside the entrance to the park.

"How could she do this Bill? How could she be so careless? She has fought so hard to have the life she has, and now, she's throwing it all away." Carla said, tears spilling over.

"Why look at it that way?" He asked, wiping her tears. "Honey, she's a grown woman. She's 31 years old. It's not like she's in high school or college. I would be more upset if she was, but she's sure of herself. She's able to take care of herself, and this baby. And, that, my dear, is because of you." Bill said wrapping his arms around her.

"He right you know." Came Sue's voice from behind them. "Mom, I didn't do this to make you angry, or hurt you, or embarrass you. I didn't get pregnant on purpose, but I believe it was meant to be. I am capable of taking care of myself, and this baby." Sue paused. "I'm the woman I am today, Mom, because of you. If you didn't push me so hard when I was a little girl, I might not be ready for this, but you did…. And I am." Sue said, nearly in tears. "Now… Mother… I am having this baby. I would like my child to know you, to have you as his or her grandmother, but that's your decision." Sue said, hugging her mother. Carla hugged Sue back and touched her stomach. "I would like that." Carla said.

"How often do you get told that you're going to be a grandparent on your birthday?" Bill asked, smiling.

"Oh! Happy Birthday Mom! I almost forgot! I called you earlier, but you were… well, here." Sue said as the three of them walked back to Sue's apartment.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

The months had passed, and Jack and Bobby were still not home. It was now nearly the end of March, spring was upon them, although, old man winter wasn't quite ready to let go of his hold on the DC area. The snow began to sprinkle down from the Heavens, lightly covering the sidewalks and path ways of the park. Levi decided it was time for his evening walk. Sue's baby belly had grown quite a bit in the month since her parents visit. She was now visibly pregnant to everyone. The decision had been made to set up the new task force that Sue would head up after the baby was born. She continued to work within the team transcribing surveillance tapes, tracking down witnesses, and following up on leads other team members would bring in. She missed being out in the field, but accepted that she needed to take a step back for the welfare of her unborn child.

She was finding it difficult to put shoes on, her belly was getting in her way. Levi did what he could to help, but Sue was becoming discouraged by her ever growing size.

"Grrr… Levi! I wish you had hands! I can't imagine how big I'm going to be in 3 more months! If I can't get my boots on now, I'd better look into getting slip on flats for the spring! Something that I don't have to actually _see_ to put on." Sue said, struggling with the boots. Finally getting them on, she grabbed her coat and hat, and went out to the park with Levi close behind. The two walked through the park in the early part of the evening. The days were staying light longer, making it easier to make her way around the park with Levi. After an hour or so, the two turned back for home. As they crossed the street, Sue put her foot on the curb, it slipped back off, turning her ankle. She managed to catch the light post, keeping herself from falling, but her ankle was in pain. She sat on the curb with Levi next to her. Sue was able to call Lucy up in their apartment for help.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Lucy exclaimed as she ran down the stairs and out to her best friend sitting on the cold wet curb.

"I'm fine. My ankle is killing me though. I think it might be broken." Sue said with tears rolling down her face.

"Is the baby alright? Did you fall?" Lucy said nervously.

"No. I slipped as I was walking back. I didn't fall, the baby is ok." Sue said. "Luc, can you do me a favor? I can't reach it, can you take off my boot, and put some pressure on my ankle? It really hurts." Sue asked.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we head over to the emergency room, let them take a look at that ankle." Lucy suggested. Sue shook her head yes. Lucy got Sue up and into her car. Levi hopped into the back seat, and they headed to the hospital. After a quick x-ray, the doctor came back in with good news.

"The ankle is not broken. It is, however, badly sprained. It's going to hurt like crazy for a while. You're going to have to stay off of it, keep it elevated and iced. I'll give you some crutches, and Nurse Anna will show you how to use them." The doctor said. "Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"Can I take anything for the pain?" Sue asked.

"Unfortunately, only Tylenol. We can't give you anything stronger because of the baby." The doctor said. He told the nurse to get her release papers and instructions, and show her how to use the crutches.

"Are you feeling OK Ms. Thomas?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, just my ankle." Sue said, grimacing in pain.

"I'm sorry, but with the baby, we can't give you anything else." She said.

"I understand. Can you show Lucy how to wrap the ankle correctly? There's no way I'm ever going to be able to reach it!" Sue said laughing.

"Sure. How far along are you?" Anna asked.

"Six months. I feel like I have a beach ball tucked inside my shirt now, I can't imagine what it'll be like in 3 months!" Sue said.

"You'll get a bit bigger. You'll feel like a beached whale at some points. Don't get down because of it. It's worth it in the end." She smiled at Sue while she adjusted the crutches to her height.

"You have kids?"Sue asked.

"Yep, four. Two of each. They're a handful, but I wouldn't trade it for anything." Anna said. "That's why I work nights. So I can be there with them during the day, and I make a bit more money on the over night. I'm actually only in early tonight for an extra shift… I have a birthday coming up. The big 5!" She laughed, handing Sue the crutches.

"Your husband sits with the kids while you work?" Lucy asked.

"No, he and I aren't together anymore. My mom lives with me, she stays with them."Anna explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lucy said.

"Oh, no worries, it's long over. Is this your first child?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Sue answered, smiling and rubbing her belly.

"Congratulations. It's worth the struggle." She said. She finished showing Lucy how to wrap the ankle for proper support, and Sue how to use the crutches.

Nurse Anna helped Sue off the gurney and onto the crutches. She tried them out some, making sure she could walk with them. The nurse came back with her discharge papers and instructions.

"Make sure you ice it for 20 minutes at a time, keep it elevated as much as possible. Stay off of it. I would make a follow up with your primary in a week or so. If you need pain control, you can use the Tylenol." Anna smiled and shook Sue's and Lucy's hands, and walked them to the door.

"Thank you." Sue said as she hobbled through the doors.

"You're welcome. Good Luck." She said as the two women left.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

Just a quick thanks to all who have taken the time to read and review my story. It keeps me inspired knowing that people are still reading. Keep reading, your wishes will be fulfilled soon! ;0)

Sue had the weekend to recover some from her ankle sprain. It didn't help. She hobbled out of the elevator with Levi close by her side. Once she was settled at her desk, she turned her trash can upside down and put her leg on it for support. Of course, the minute she got comfortable, she had to go to the bathroom. One by one, the rest of the team arrived at the office, all coming to ask what had happened. The day passed as it usually did, following up leads and watching tape. Sue was bored, tired, in pain and hungry. She stood up and asked if anyone wanted to get lunch with her. Without hesitation, all 4 of her team mates grabbed their coats, and helped her to the elevator. The snow from a few days earlier had melted away, and with the bright sun high in the sky, it actually seemed like spring was winning the battle. There were buds beginning to show on the dogwood trees, and some flowers were starting to push their way out of their winter hibernation, just poking through the ground. Sue had hope that spring, which meant warmer weather and no more snow, was right around the corner. She loved the snow, but being pregnant and trying to hobble around on crutches was difficult.

Once back at the office, she felt better. Getting out and relaxing for a bit had helped her pain level. As she noticed the date on her calendar, she looked around at her friends. It was the day before April first- April fool's day! She wasn't much in the mood this year to pull pranks on her friends or deal with the ones they'd pull on her. She decided to nip it in the bud, before it started. Bobby had been notorious for stating the day before, claiming that it was already April fool's in Australia. A smile had crossed her face when the thought began, but it had faded because the two men were still not home. The last D had heard, it was looking like they'd be back in June sometime. Sue only hoped Jack would make it back before their child was born. Tears started over flowing onto her cheeks. Tara noticed, and came over to her.

"You OK?" She asked. "Come on, let's go get a coffee." Tara said, as she got Sue's coat on and led her back out of the office.

"Tara, we just came back from lunch." Sue argued.

"That's OK. You need to get some air. Sitting there, thinking about Jack isn't helping you any." Tara answered. The two slowly walked two doors down to the coffee shop. They ordered coffee and sat for a few minutes.

"You wanna talk about it?" Tara asked.

"What's to talk about?" Sue asked, looking at Tara. Tara smiled, and placed her hands on Sue's.

"I know how you're feeling… well, part of it. I miss Bobby too. I wish they'd come home already." Tara said.

"Your lips to God's ear." Sue replied. "At least you're not pregnant." Sue said softly.

"Do you regret this pregnancy?" Tara asked frankly.

"No." Sue answered. "It just makes this whole thing more difficult." Sue said. She realized how it sounded, and added. "I just wish Jack was here to share this with me." Sue said smiling.

"I know. I can't imagine dealing with everything by myself. It's hard enough just missing him…" Tara's voice trailed off. "You feeling any better?" She asked Sue.

"Yeah, thanks. It helps to talk to someone who understands what I'm going through, missing the man you love anyway…" Sue said smiling in Tara's direction.

"Hmmm…. I wish I knew what it was that Bobby and I had. It all kind of happened that night." Tara admitted.

"Oh, come on, I've seen the chemistry between you two… even when you were dating Stanley, I could see it." Sue teased.

"It's one thing to be attracted to someone, and it's a whole other to date them… or sleep with them." Tara said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah… that's the truth." Sue said, blushing darker. The two friends laughed at each other and themselves.

"At least you and Jack are in love. You knew that, you knew that he had serious feelings for you before things started with you. It wasn't the night before they left to go…" Tara said, feeling guilty about her relationship with Bobby.

"Jack and I didn't have anything except friendship before that weekend…" Sue said.

"Oh, come on! You can't sit there and say that with a straight face, can you?" Tara teased.

"What? Jack and I didn't cross any lines until that Friday night." Sue said, seriously.

"But you and he were in love long before that…" Tara led.

"Yeah… but, we didn't share our first kiss until that night." Sue admitted.

"What about when you two were undercover at Callahan…" Tara started.

"That doesn't count!" Sue interrupted. " It was meant to keep us from getting caught in Hillary's office that's all." Sue said, again blushing.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it though!" Tara said, laughing.

"I can't say that… it was a nice kiss." Sue admitted.

"Nice?" Tara asked.

"Ok… better than nice… a LOT better!" Sue smiled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Tara said, laughing with Sue. The two women got up, ordered coffee for the rest of the team, and started heading back.

"Thanks Tara. It was good to talk to someone who understands how I feel." Sue said.

"You're welcome. If you need to talk, call me, any time…" Tara said.

"**Thank you**." Sue signed. The two walked back into the office. Lucy looked up, concerned. Sue smiled in her direction as Tara passed out the coffee for everyone. "**I'm OK**." She said as she headed back to her desk.

"Ummm… Everyone? I know tomorrow is April fool's day, but I was wondering if this year, you could leave me out of the pranks? Between my ankle and the baby, I'm not in much of a condition to deal with that. I will, however laugh along with anyone who wants to pull them on everyone else." Sue said with a smile.

The next morning came, and apparently Levi didn't get the memo about no pranks. He woke her up at 5 AM to go for his walk!

"Levi? It's only 5. Can't you wait?" Sue grumbled, trying to roll out of bed. She slipped her boots on, not bothering with the zippers, put her coat on and grabbed the crutches. She let Levi walk himself down the stairs; it was too dangerous for her to hold his leash. She took him for a quick walk into the park. Once his business was done, they went back home. She wanted to go back to bed, but it was almost time to get up anyway. She decided breakfast was a good idea. She made pancakes and blueberry muffins and fresh coffee for Lucy. Just as the muffins were coming out of the oven, Lucy walked out of her room.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Levi didn't get the note about no pranks today. He got me up at 5 for his walk!" Sue explained.

"Ahh, are you going in today?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I'm leaving early, I have a doctor appointment this afternoon. I'll drive my car in, so you can have yours to get home." Sue said.

"You aren't coming back to the office?" Lucy asked.

"No. It doesn't make much sense. My appointment is at 3 across town." She explained.

Sue arrived at the office before everyone else. She peeked inside, just in case someone had booby trapped the doorway. All seemed safe. She hobbled to her desk, turned on the computer and got Levi settled. A half hour had gone by, and D came in.

"You're here early." He said to Sue.

"Yeah, Levi couldn't sleep. Besides I'm leaving at 2 for a doctor appointment. I figure I could come in early, make up some of that time." Sue explained.

"So, you're off limits to pranks this year?" D asked playfully.

"Well, yeah. I can't set up anything with the ankle, so I will just rejoice in being a spectator this year." Sue said coyly.

One by one, the rest of the team came in. Each suspicious of the other's pranking habits. Hours had gone by, and no jokes had been played on anyone. Sue was disappointed. She had hoped her day would be filled with the fun of laughing at her friend's misfortune of another's prank, trick or joke. Nothing. She was bored!

"OK, everyone. I asked to be left out of the pranks because I can't get you back, but that doesn't mean to stop them altogether! I'm bored over here!" Sue said jokingly. An instant message popped up on her computer:

"Watch Myles." Lucy's IM said. Sue casually looked across the office at Myles, he was on the phone. He suddenly jumped from his chair, irate. "Can someone give me a ride to Metro impound?" He asked angrily.

"Why?" Sue asked.

"Apparently, my car was stolen this morning, and was found on D street, stripped! Damn it! I just had those tires put on there!" He said, stomping toward the office door.

"Sorry Myles, I have an appointment I can't be late for." Sue said.

"Yeah, I have an interview to follow up on." Tara explained.

"Sorry, I have to get this report done for Randy before lunch." Lucy said.

"Fine! I'll just take a cab!" Myles said as she stormed out the door.

Lucy burst into laughter as soon as she knew he was gone.

"I can't believe he fell for that!" Lucy said, laughing.

"What did you do?" Tara asked.

"I asked Sam to call here, saying he was a Metro officer and that Myles car was stolen, found stripped, and impounded to the lot on 5th street!" Lucy tried to explain through her laughter.

"You're horrible" D said walking out of his office. "I love it!"

"I hope he checks for his car in the lot before he goes all the way down there!" Sue added.

"This is my best prank ever!" Lucy said, still laughing. The rest of the team joined in the laughter. Sue was glad for the break, it felt good to laugh.

"Wait til you see what D and I did to Randy!" Tara giggled.

"Oh, I can't wait to see his face!" D said. "Do you have the camera set up? I don't want to miss his reaction."

"We won't miss anything, no worries." Tara said.

The morning passed, without too much else going on. Myles finally made it back, after two hours of arguing with the man at impound. He was not happy about the prank, but was grateful to actually see his car in the parking lot, not impound or stripped.

"Har, har, har!" Myles said as he strolled back into the office. "OK, you got me!" He announced. Who do I owe, the 'favor' to?" He asked as he scanned the room for the guilty party. All at once Lucy and Sue both burst into laughter.

"OK, sorry Myles!" Sue said. "It wasn't me, but you have to admit it was good!" Sue said, laughing.

"Oh, I'm so glad you think this is funny Thomas! Wait until next year. You will be on my radar!" Myles said playfully, with an evil raise of his eye brows. "You, however Ms. Dotson, are going to pay for that." Myles said as he sat at his desk.

"Come on now, it was all in good fun." D said chuckling.

At exactly noon, the team watched as Randy made his usual path down the hall, to go for his lunch. Once he was in the elevator, Tara called for everyone's attention to the big screen. With a few clicks of the computer keys, she had the cameras from the parking garage up on the screen.

"What are we looking at?" Sue asked.

"Watch." Tara said, as she zoomed in. When the camera focused again, they could see a very decorate car, which some assumed was Randy's. As they looked closer, they could see the streamers, balloons, and tin cans attached to his car. There was a big sign on the back that read "JUST MARRIED". There was an entire four pack of toilet paper unrolled inside the car. The team started to laugh. Randy entered the picture. The look on his face was priceless. A roar of laughter erupted from the bull pen. Randy began to have an epic meltdown.

"Did I just see him actually stomp his feet?" D asked. "Wow, I remember when my kids did that… they were 4?" He said laughing.

"Uh, oh… here he comes!" Tara said as he stomped out of the garage. She clicked keys quickly, and the image disappeared off the screen.

"Lunch anyone?" Tara asked. The team quickly went to the elevator and got off a floor ahead of Randy. They laughed all the way to the deli on the corner.

After a quick lunch, the team headed back to the office. D was called upstairs as soon as he walked back through the door.

"Uh oh, D's been called to the principal's office!" Tara said giggling.

"I better not catch heck for that stunt you guys pulled with Randy." D said, semi seriously.

"Uht! US? No worries D, you know we had no witnesses, and we wore gloves so there were no prints." Tara whispered. Everyone went back to work, taking care of whatever details needed tending to. At 2:00, Sue got up, said her goodbyes to everyone, and headed off to her doctor appointment.

The office was at a low hum, all working on details of one case or another. Tara had been working on a side project that the girls were going to use at Sue's baby shower. She had been working with Lucy on details. Every time Sue left the office early, the two got together and worked out details of food, favors, games, and gifts. They were excited about the impending baby, as was the rest of the team members. D walked back into the bull pen with a big smile on his face. Tara had Sue's shower surprise, which was a slide show showing progress of her belly and the baby's growth, up on the big screen. D's eyes got wide.

"Tara! Get rid of that!" He said, pointing at the screen.

Tara looked confused, but hit the escape button as the words left his lips.

"What's going on D?" Tara asked nervously.

"Just don't want non work stuff hanging around." He said with suggestive eyes.

"Umm… OK?" Tara said, looking confused. "Hey, D? Have you heard from Jack or Bobby lately? We were talking about it earlier. Sue said she hasn't heard anything in a couple of weeks." Tara asked.

"Uhh, I think I'll let someone else fill you in the details. That's actually where I've been for the past couple hours." D said, looking upset and sad.

Tara's face turned pale, and both she and Lucy looked afraid to ask the question that loomed in the air. The three team members left in the room gathered in the center, near Sue's desk.

"D? What's wrong? What aren't you telling us?" Tara asked, her voice beginning to betray her. "What happened to Bobby and Jack?" Tara asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll let someone else fill you in on the details." D said as he moved aside from the doorway.

Tears began to spill over onto Tara face and Lucy began to choke up expecting to see upstairs personal come and tell them that one or both of their team mates, their friends had been killed. Through the tears, Tara could make out the trademarks smile of Bobby, with Jack right behind him. Tara ran and jumped into Bobby's arms.

"Bobby!" Tara yelled, as she jumped into his arms, hugging him. He hugged her back, and leaned down for a kiss on the lips. Jack hugged Lucy and shook Myles' hand. The men switched with the ladies.

"Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you! When did you get back?" Lucy asked.

"About 3 hours ago. We've been up in debrief. We wanted to call, but..." Jack explained. "Where's Sue?" Jack asked, looking around the office.

"Uhh, she had a doctor's appointment." Lucy explained.

"Everything alright?" Jack asked. Tara and Lucy exchanged nervous looks, not sure what they should tell him.

"Yes. Everything's fine. Sue twisted her ankle a few days ago; she's going to get it checked out again." Lucy explained.

"She's OK though?" Jack asked, nervously.

"She's fine, just a sprain." Lucy said. "Why don't you stop by later, she's been anxious for you to get home."

"I'll do that." Jack turned to go to his desk. "Hey, Luc? Do me a favor? Don't tell her I'm home. I want to surprise her." Jack said with a smile.

"Oh, she's got a surprise for you too." Lucy mumbled under her breath smiling big toward Tara.

The team members sat around getting details on the mission, as much as Jack and Bobby were allowed to pass along. Not much was said, just that they were in the Middle East and were targeting a terrorist cell with connections in DC and Virginia. The girls wanted more details but were OK with what they were given.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

***** WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATERIAL NOT SUITABLE FOR IMMATURE READERS*****

Lucy left a bit early, wanting to give Sue some heads up and time to clean up for her long awaited reunion with Jack. When she walked through the door, she found Sue asleep on the couch. She didn't have the heart to wake her up. Sue had been having a hard time lately sleeping because of heartburn and dreams of Jack. Lucy pulled the blanket over Sue, trying to hide her belly some. She put the pillow covering her stomach.

About an hour after Lucy got home; there was a knock on the door. It was Jack. He was cleaned up, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, carrying a bouquet of flowers. He was nervous, fidgeting.

"Wow, don't you look, and smell nice." Lucy said with a coy smile on her face. "She's sleeping on the couch. I thought maybe you would like to wake her. I didn't have the heart to." Lucy said with a smile. She patted him on the shoulder and left. "I'm going to Sam's. Don't wait up for me." Lucy said, smiling as she put her coat on and walked out the door.

Jack watched her sleep, she looked so peaceful, he almost hated to wake her up. Levi jumped him as he approached Sue. Jack hugged him, scratching behind his ears. Levi was excited to see Jack again too. Jack walked over to Sue, kneeling beside her. He brushed a stray hair from her eyes. "God, I've missed you so much." He whispered. Jack watched her sleep for a few minutes more, then lightly shook her shoulder.

"Sue…" He said out loud. He knew she wouldn't hear him, but he did it more out of habit. He shook her shoulder again. She began to stir in her sleep. She still didn't wake up. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled, and snuggled more with the blanket. Jack smiled and shook his head. He was so close he could smell her perfume. It was intoxicating. He had thought about their reunion every day since he'd been transferred. This was not what he had pictured. His desire to kiss her over took him. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Sue smiled into the kiss, moaning half asleep.

"These dreams keep getting better and better…" She mumbled as her eyes fluttered open. Jack sat back some so not to get hit when she woke completely and realized he was really there.

Sue's eyes fluttered opened. She pushed herself back into the couch, trying to focus on the figure before her. Sue rubbed her eyes, as she removed her hands she could see Jack's face in front of hers.

"Jack?" Sue whispered. "Is that really you? Or am I dreaming?" Sue asked.

"Hi. It's really me. I'm home." Jack whispered. Sue reached her hand out and touched his face.

"Jack! Oh my gosh! It's really you!" Sue said, lunging forward into his arms giving him a big hug. "You're home. You're finally home." Sue said, tears streaming down her face. Jack leaned in and kissed Sue. It was sweet, passionate.

"I've missed you Sue." Jack said, as he put his forehead on hers. "Lucy told me you hurt your ankle? What's that all about?" Jack asked. Sue moved her feet off the couch so he could sit next to her. She hugged the pillow closer.

"I've missed you too. Every day, I've prayed for your safe return. Bobby? Is he home too?" She asked. Jack shook his head yes. "I just slipped off the curb on some ice, twisted my ankle. No big deal." Sue explained.

"Oh, good." Jack said, smiling. "Would you like to get some dinner? I was thinking maybe some delivery?" Jack suggested. "I figured we could talk, catch up."

"I could eat." Sue said. "Uh, Jack? We need to talk first." Sue said, her voice trembling almost as much as her hands.

"Sure. Something wrong?" Jack asked.

"No. I have something I need to tell you." Sue said with a nervous voice.

"OK. What is it?" He asked, beginning to get nervous himself.

Sue was quiet, deep in thought. Jack reached out and took her by the hands. "Sue? What is it? Whatever it is, you can tell me." Jack reassured.

"It's not easy to put into words." Sue said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Sue… Are you involved with someone else?" Jack asked nervously.

"No! No, it's not that. You're the only one I've been interested in, in the past year. Who am I trying to kid, the past 6 years…" Sue took a long, deep cleansing breath. "It does, however, have to do with that weekend we spent together…" She began. She took him by the hands. She looked deep in his eyes. "If what I'm going to tell you chases you away, I understand. I'll be honest, I won't like it very much, but I will accept your decision." Sue began.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, hesitantly. "Sue, please, just say it."

"It's funny, I've had 6 months to think about how I would tell you, and I never thought about what words I was going to use." She said, looking at him nervously. "At some point over that weekend… we weren't as careful as we'd thought…" Jack looked at her curiously. She let the pillow fall to the floor, and took one of Jacks hands and placed it on her belly. "I'm pregnant Jack." She whispered.

Jacks eyes got wide, his mouth fell open. He tried to form words, but none would come. He closed his eyes, as if trying to see the words in front of him. "I… I'm sorry, what?" he stuttered.

"I'm pregnant, almost 7 months actually." She said, tears flowing onto her cheeks.

Jack just stared at her. He didn't say a word. For a few minutes, it was completely silent between them. Jack finally moved closer to Sue, taking his hands and placing them on her stomach. He was gentle, slow with his movements. He looked Sue in the eye, took a deep breath and whispered "We're having a baby?" he paused. "We're really having a baby?" He repeated, confused, unsure. Sue shook her head yes. She could feel the baby moving, and took his hands and placed them on top of the movements. His face lit up with excitement. His eyes filled with tears. Sue's did too at his reaction. "I can feel him… or her… that's awesome! Wow! What that must feel like from the inside." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I'm going to be a daddy… I love you Sue Thomas." He kissed her again. Tears spilled onto Sue's cheeks.

"I was so afraid of how you'd feel about having a child. It's not like we ever talked about it. Not like we had the chance to." Sue said.

"I'm sorry about that Sue. I won't ever leave you again." Jack said smiling as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. Jack helped her to her feet, and hugged her as tight as he dared with the baby belly in the way. Jack rubbed his hands on her stomach again. He could feel the baby moving. He bent down and kissed her tummy where he'd just felt movement. "Hi baby. I'm daddy." He said, his voice betraying him, tears finally fell from his eyes.

Sue wiped his face, and kissed him. They smiled at each other.

"I never in a million years expected this when I came home." He said laughing.

"Are you upset about this? Be honest with me, please." Sue said, softly.

"No." He said as he took her by the hand. "I'm shocked. I'm scared to death, but no way am I upset." Jack said as he took her in his arms again, kissing her. He picked her up, and spun her around. "I'm going to be a daddy!" He said again. Sue laughed at his enthusiasm and joy at the prospect of being a parent. "Sue? Is it a boy or girl?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Sue answered.

"They can't tell yet?" Jack asked curiously.

"The doctor knows, I didn't want to. I want it to be a surprise." She answered.

"Wait here." Sue said, as she walked into her room. Jack sat back down on the couch. She returned holding a box. She handed it to him. When he opened the cover, she took out a DVD. She placed them in the DVD player. "I've been keeping a diary of sorts for you. Putting what I've gone through so you'd be a part of it, and not miss anything. You can read it later if you want. I want to show you this now." She took the remote and pressed play. On the screen appeared a black and white picture of what could best be described at a peanut. Jack looked curiously at it. On the bottom were the words "Baby Thomas- 14 weeks". Jack smiled the biggest smile he could. The image faded into still shots of the same fetus. It progressed to a larger, more defined fetus. The hands, feet, and other body parts were clearly visible. The baby hiccupped a couple times, which tickled Jack's funny bone. The title on the bottom read "Baby Thomas- 20 weeks". That faded into perfect pictures of a foot with toes that were a clear as could be, hand with fingers curled into a fist, and one of the baby's face, sucking on his or her thumb. Those images faded into a 3 D image of their baby. It looked like someone had taken the baby out and snapped the picture and put it back. The view was unbelievable. They watched as he or she kicked and spun, moving hands and feet all around. The hand went back into the mouth, fingers first this time. "Baby Thomas 26 weeks." The title said.

"That was our baby today." Sue said.

"This is the most incredible thing I've ever been a part of." Jack said as he kissed Sue. His lips lightly brushed Sue's. He pulled her closer to him, pulling her deeper into the kiss. His hands cupped her face, his thumbs softly caressing her jaw line. His lips opened just enough for him to take her bottom lip in his. She gasped at his motion and instantly responded, darting her tongue through his lips. Their tongues entwined with each others, eagerly seeing the other out. The need and want they had for each other was evident. Jack broke their kiss but didn't let her out of his grip. His lips left a trail of exotic kisses along her jaw line to her neck to her earlobe. His assault of passion continued on her lips again. She countered his moves with as much fervor as he had. Jack pulled away her, but it was Sue who continued the assault. Her tongue traced a trail from his lips to his jaw, suckling on his earlobe then continued onto his neck. Her onslaught caused him to let a moan out. His lips crashed down on hers again. Her hands found their way under his t shirt. She raked her finger tips through his chest hair, causing him to shiver. Her fingertips encircled his nipple round and round. He again groaned into her kiss. She flattened her fingers and gently continued her offensive of Jacks chest. Jack pulled her onto him and continued kissing her. Sue pushed his t shirt up, and began to caress his chest, focusing on his nipples. He sighed as she moved lower, barely able to control his desire for her. His hands found their way to her blouse, and began to unbutton it. His hand moved inside, lightly brushing her bare skin. His finger slipped under her bra strap, sliding it off her shoulder. His lips trailed soft kisses along the same path. Jack's hand slid across her breast and down to her stomach. When he felt the baby belly, he pulled back, snapping himself out of the passion induced tunnel vision that he had.

"S-Sue… Sue… wait." He said, panting from lack of oxygen. "Can… um, can we do this?" He asked, concerned.

"Wh… do what?" Sue asked, just as out of breath.

"Make love. Can we make love? It is safe for the baby?" He asked, quite serious.

Sue couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes. Sex during pregnancy is perfectly fine. I'm still early enough where it won't hurt the baby or the pregnancy. This time next month might be another story…" Sue said smiling a naughty, sexy smile at him. "I, however, do not want to make love out here." Sue said, as she began to get off the couch. Jack jumped up and helped her off the couch. She kept his hand in hers, and led him down the hall to her bedroom. Her hand reached for the handle, Jack's stopped it. Sue looked back at him, confused.

"Sue, are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Seems we were here a few months ago." Sue said teasingly.

"That's not what I meant." Jack said, smiling, blushing slightly. "I mean, are you _sure_ we're not going to hurt the baby?" He asked.

"I'm sure." She said, touching his face. "But… if you'd rather not make love, I'll understand." She said, reassuring him, or so he thought. "But… I would really hate to waste all this heightened sexual desire that's pregnancy induced." She said, smiling in his direction.

"Heightened?" He asked, smiling back at her.

"Oh, yeah. That's one of the pluses of pregnancy. My sex drive has doubled… at least." She said, giggling.

"D-doubled?" Jack asked. He took her by the hand and led her into the room. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. He kicked the door closed and pushed her blouse off her shoulders. He lay her on the bed, and continued his onslaught of passion on her body. She eagerly accepted his advances and matched them with her own. Both were at the height of passion, but Jack was afraid to continue. Sue pushed herself up on her elbow and looked him in the eye. She realized what the problem was. She softly pushed his shoulder to the mattress, laying him flat on his back. She took the initiative to make the first move to bring them together. She put her leg over him, straddling his waist. He smiled up at her. He slowly guided her down until they finally came together. "You know, I think it was the last time we did _**this**_ that we created this little one." Sue said smiling down at Jack. Jack was still nervous to move, allowing her to further their movements. Quickly, their bodies fell into a rhythm and soon their passion over flowed and Sue collapsed on the side of Jack, snuggling into the warmth of his body.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

Jack and Bobby were given a couple weeks off to readjust to being home. D had given Sue a week off so she could 'rest her ankle', which Sue took to mean, catch up with Jack. The morning after their reunion, Jack and Sue went to breakfast. They talked about everything he'd missed while he was gone. He was especially kicking himself for missing out on Randy's meltdown in the parking garage the day before. For the first time in months, Sue felt herself relax. They'd decided to hang around the park, and enjoy the beautiful weather for a bit. The flowers were beginning to awaken from their winter slumber. Some were just beginning to push through the soil, others were starting to open. Spring was finally here. Sue sat back on the park bench, closed her eyes, took a deep breath in, and slowly let it out.

"You OK?" Jack asked.

"Yes, fine." Sue said, repeating the same action. "It's amazing how, when you're happy, everything is perfect. Right now, I'm happy… and my world is perfect." She said, taking his hand in hers. Jack leaned down and kissed her. Sue's Black Berry beeped. She opened it to see a text message from Lucy.

"Hi Sue. Are you busy this afternoon? You said you need a new dress from Easter, which is right around the corner. We can try that dress shop on RI again- the one where you bought the teal dress. Let me know."

"Everything alright?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Lucy wants to go dress shopping tonight when she gets out of work for Easter dresses for us." Sue said. "I don't know if I want to go." Sue admitted. "I don't want to leave you yet." She said smiling.

"I'm not going anywhere. Why don't you go with Lucy and I'll try to give my parents a call again." Jack said with a smile.

"OK. Speaking of parents, mine are coming in for Easter. I think my mom just wanted to see how big I am." Sue said with a frown and rubbing her belly.

"You're beautiful. Especially with that baby belly happening." Jack said sweetly as he kissed her again.

"You're just trying to make me feel better." She said teasingly.

"Not just. Umm, speaking of your parents… how did they take the news about the baby?" Jack asked nervously.

"My dad took it quite well… Mom, not so much. But, she got over it, or at least seems to have." Sue answered.

"Let's hope so." Jack said softly.

The couple made their way back to Jack's apartment. Sue got changed to go shopping with Lucy and Jack put on a jogging suit. While they were changing, Jack got a text from Lucy.

"Can you keep Sue at your place for a few days? Her parents and family are coming in tomorrow, we need her not to see them. Keep her out of the office too!" Lucy asked.

"Sure, but why are they here already? And why her 'family'? WHO in the family? She said her parents were coming for Easter. I thought they were coming on Saturday?" Jack asked, frantically typing.

"Saturday is Sue's baby shower! We're having a brunch for her and her family is here early to help with that. Oh… did I forget to tell you about the shower? Sorry!" Lucy said.

"OK, I'll suggest she stay here for a few days. Make sure she packs a bag with everything she'll need until Saturday. And, keep her parents at the apartment." Jack suggested.

"I will. We have stuff to do here for the shower still." Said Lucy.

"Ohh… the dress, is for her _shower_… not Easter! I get it now!" Jack said smiling. "G2G" and he closed the phone. Sue came out of her room, ready to go to the apartment to pick up Lucy.

"Why don't you bring some clothes over and stay here for a few days? This way I can have you all to myself." He said suggestively, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her on the neck.

"Hmmm, good idea. But I have to go home on Saturday. My parents are coming in that day. I can't make Lucy deal with my mom." Sue said with a hint of guilt on her face.

"**D E A L**." Jack said. They walked out the door together.

Sue came back with a suitcase of clothes, carry on of makeup and hair products, and her new dress. Jack came to her rescue and carried the bags up for her. They put everything in the bedroom and hung the dress on the back of the door.

"My mom called. They won't be here until Sunday morning now, so I thought… I could stay here until then. I'll just get ready for dinner here, and go home dressed and ready to go when they get here." Sue said smiling at Jack and raising her eyebrows.

"You are going to kill me with that new found pregnancy induced sex over drive of yours!" He said smiling, and pulling her in his arms, kissing her passionately.

"Are you complaining?" Sue asked when the kiss broke.

"I didn't say that." Jack said smiling. "Since your parents aren't coming in til Sunday now, do you have any plans on Saturday?" Jack asked.

"None. What did you have in mind?" Sue asked innocently.

"Brunch? I heard Espresso's has a great brunch. What do you think?" He asked.

"Sure, sounds great." She said. "Ugh! I don't have anything to wear." She said, depressed.

"Wear the new dress." Jack suggested.

"I can't wear it two days in a row without washing it!" Sue protested.

"Why not? You'll only have it on for an hour or so, then you can take it right off and hang it… no one will know." Jack said. Sue grumbled, but finally agreed because she really didn't want to go dress shopping again.

The following day Sue's parents, brothers and their families arrived and Lucy took her Mom to the office to upload some baby pictures of Sue with Tara for the slide show surprise they were putting together. Jack kept his promise to keep Sue out of the office and away from the apartment. He even took the extra precaution of calling Lucy before they went to dinner so they wouldn't cross paths. Lucy and the ladies in Sue's family spent the night putting the finishing touches on thank you favors, party game prizes, and her mom made the cake. It was a large sheet cake that resembled a crocheted baby blanket. Sitting on top was a baby clad in only a diaper, sucking its thumb, pulling a blanket over its head as if to play peek a boo. Scattered around the blanket were toys like a rattle, baby block and a teddy bear. It read "Welcome Baby".

"Oh, Mrs. Thomas! The cake is beautiful! You did an amazing job!" Lucy gushed. "I'm glad Sue took Levi with her, or this would be in some serious danger." She laughed.

"What time is Jack getting Sue to the restaurant?" Pauline asked.

"I told him no later than 11:15. He said he wanted to take her for a drive in the morning, so it will be safe for us to move around town with everything." Lucy said.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Dana asked.

"Not a thing." Lucy said with a satisfied smile.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

Saturday morning Sue and Jack both got up early. They took Levi for his morning walk in the part near Jack's house. Sue got showered and dressed in her 'Easter' dress. Jack got dressed in a suit.

"Wow, don't you look handsome. Hmm, and you smell yummy too." Sue said wiggling her eyebrows at him. "Hmm, if we didn't have reservations…" Sue said in a low sexy voice.

"Oh my… we'd better leave, right now." Jack said, trying to focus on his 'job' for the day- get Sue to the baby shower on time, and dressed nicely. "Come on Levi." Jack called, leading Sue out the door.

On the way to the restaurant, Sue asked what time their reservations were. Jack smiled and said 11:30.

"If they're at 11:30, why are we leaving at 10?" She asked.

"I want to take you somewhere." He said.

"Where?" She asked.

"You'll see." Was all he answered.

After about a 15 minute drive, they pulled to a lake side. He helped her out, and they walked hand in hand through a field. There were benches spread throughout the scenic area. The grass was turning a darker green, wild flowers were starting to permeate the air. The sun was just beginning to show on top of the evergreens that sat just on the other side of the lake. A soft, warm breeze brushed over the water causing it to ripple. Robins had returned to the area and were beginning to build nests in nearby trees. The setting was perfect. Jack sat beside Sue on the bench. They looked out at the water, just taking in the scenery.

"Jack, this is absolutely beautiful." Sue said.

"I thought you'd like it." He said smiling at her. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Lincoln Park." He said. "It's just a lake where families come to picnic and swim in the summer. In the spring, it's usually got a few fishermen around." Jack said. "I wanted to talk to you about something…" He began.

"What about?" Sue asked curiously.

"OK, bear with me. I've been working on this…" he said with a smile. **"I love you. I've loved you since that day you walked into my office and told me off. When I was away, all I could think about was coming home, to you. You're my present- my gift from God. I don't remember a time when you weren't in my life. You're my future. You're giving me a legacy. A reason to get up every day. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Sue, will you marry me?**" Jack asked with tears in his eyes. He took her hand in his, and slipped a diamond ring on her finger. Sue's hand began to shake, she looked at the diamond in disbelief then up at Jack. Tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Yes. Yes Jack, I'll marry you." Sue said softly, trying to form the words through the tears. She leaned up and kissed him tenderly. He wiped the tears from her cheeks, and kissed her again. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Jack pulled away and hugged her.

"Come on. We have reservations to get to." Jack said, wiping his own eyes.

"Ugg, I have to re-do my makeup!" Sue said jokingly.

Once back in the car, Sue touched up the makeup and they continued on their way.

Once at the restaurant, Jack helped Sue out of the car, and walked arm in arm to the door. The hostess greeted them with a big smile.

"Hi. Two for brunch?" She asked.

"Umm, I have reservations. Hudson." Jack said quickly.

"Oh, Mr. Hudson. Your table is set up back here, away from the crowd, as you requested." She said. The hostess opened the door and guided them in. Sue went first. As soon as she walked through the doorway, she was greeted by:

"SURPRISE!" shouted a whole crowd of people that included her parents, brothers and their families, aunts, and close friends. Sue jumped when she saw everyone there.

"Wh? What's going on?" Sue said shocked to see everyone there. From across the room, she could see a sign that read "BABY SHOWER". "Oh my gosh! You guys!" Sue said, tears running down her face again. "Jack? You knew about this?" She scolded. He shrugged his shoulders and kissed her.

"My job here is done. Ladies… If you'll excuse us? The men folk are going to watch the game at the bar." Jack said kissing Sue again. Sue's mom and Lucy walked over to her hugging her.

"Oh my goodness Honey, you've popped out! This little one will be here before we know it!" Carla said. Dana and Pauline took pictures. Tara joined in the hugging and pictures. D's wife Donna and his daughter came to say hello. Lucy said it was time for everyone to get some food while Sue opened her gifts. Sue agreed under one condition, she got to eat too.

"Jack wouldn't let me eat this morning! He kept insisting this place had an awesome brunch menu!" Sue said laughing. She grabbed a pecan roll and a cup of juice. She called Lucy up to keep track of the gifts. She opened the first few gifts of outfits, bottles and bibs. There were crib sets, diapers and wipes, lotions and powders. Her parents bought her a crib, her sister in law Pauline the dresser to match, and Dana the rocker that went with it. Lucy got her the car seat. Tara got a swing. Donna a bouncy chair and clothes. Her aunt made her a crocheted blanket. Myles got her a pack and play, Bobby a stroller. She couldn't believe how generous her friends and family had been. Family friends from back home sent cash or gift cards. About half way through opening the gifts, Sue stopped for some food. Tara made her a plate, so she wouldn't have to get up. Lucy looked at her, then snapped her head back to her, doing a double take.

"Sue! Is that a diamond ring I see on your left hand?" Lucy asked excitedly. Tara and her mother were within ear shot when she said it, they both turned to look. Lucy rushed over to Sue, lifting her hand to check out the ring.

"Oh, yeah! With all the excitement of the baby shower, I nearly forgot!" Sue said elated. "Jack asked me to marry him!" She exclaimed!

"Oh my gosh! Yeah! Did you set a date?" Lucy asked.

"Not yet." Sue answered.

The room erupted into a low roar of excitement once again. After a few hours, all the food was eaten, gifts were open, and Sue was exhausted. Sue thanks everyone and gave hugs before everyone left for home.

The men came back into the room, just in time to load up the cars and take all the goodies back to Jacks house. The family was going to gather at Sue and Lucy's apartment. Once back at the apartment, Sue collapsed on the couch. It wasn't long before she was asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

The following morning Sue's family, Lucy's mom and grandma, and Sam all went to Easter services at the little church in Falls Church that Sue liked so much. Jack had made reservations at the restaurant where he first took Sue on their first date. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, getting along really well.

"So, Sue… Have you two set a date for your wedding yet?" Dana asked.

"Umm, actually, we have. We decided to get married on May 18, at the little church we were at this morning. I just love that church." Sue gushed.

"That's what we went to talk to Father Davis about after services." Jack added.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Carla said. "If the baby is a girl, I have seen the most beautiful dresses for her to wear! She'll look just like a little bride herself." She continued.

"Uh, Mom? We're getting married _this_ May 18th." Sue corrected.

"As in a month from now?" Carla clarified. Sue shook her head yes.

"We want to get married before the baby comes Mom." Sue explained.

"But, Darling, a month? We can't plan a wedding in 5 weeks!" Carla said, beginning to panic.

"Sure we can Mrs. Thomas." Lucy said, reassuring Sue. "Sue already knows what she wants, it'll just be a matter of finding it and getting it together. We'll do it, no worries." Lucy said.

"I'm glad you have such a good friend here with you Dear. I don't think I could handle the pressure!" Carla admitted.

"You're right Mom, I am very lucky to have Lucy here with me." Sue said, turning toward Lucy. "That's why I want you to be my maid of honor." Sue said to Lucy.

"EEEE! I would be honored!" Lucy squealed.

"I have the wedding party all worked out as well… we can work out details at home." Sue continued.

The weeks to come were filled with Sue and Lucy shopping for dresses, flowers, a cake, favors, and of course, shoes! Lucy was having way more fun than Sue was, Lucy knew that. Sue's baby belly had grown quite a bit, and back and knee pain had become part of her daily living. At least her ankle had healed enough that she was able to get around without the crutches. Sue and Jack had been attending Lamaze classes, learning, as Jack called it, "he he breathing" and all about what was to come with a newborn. The most important thing they'd learned was, sleep was NOT in the vocabulary of new parents. Levi had been taking classes as well. He was learning how to act around a baby, and toddler. He was also learning how and when to alert Sue to the baby crying. This was going to be life altering for their entire family. Jack was busy finding enough tuxedos' in the right sizes for everyone on such short notice. He had decided it would be simple black tuxes with black bow ties. Jack had also found time to call his parents and brothers to fill them in on the wedding plans. They already knew about the baby, Jack had called to share the good news when he first found out. His family said they would try to make it. During that last week, Jack had received calls from his brothers saying they would both be there. Jack asked the boys sizes for tuxes and his brothers too, he wanted them to be in the wedding. He got the girls sizes for Sue as well. Sue's brothers and nephews had also all agreed to serve as ushers for the service. The couple had picked the music for the church, selected the vocalist, rented a limo, and gotten a DJ for the reception. They were able to pick up a cancellation at Espresso's for a reception area. It was all coming together. Sue was still worried; she knew nothing goes that right. The girls had decided to go to the little dress shop on RI to pick the women's dresses. With such short notice, none of the area dress shops had all the dresses in the right sizes in the same color. Sue decided it would be a rainbow wedding. It was what she'd wanted anyway. She was able to find a beautiful dress for herself at the same shop. The lady there agreed to fit it for her so it hugged all the right area's yet, still kept her from looking like a large white balloon. When Sue walked out of the dressing room, Lucy's eyes filled with tears. That was the dress! It was perfect.

"You look beautiful!" Lucy said. "You have to get that one!" She said. Sue agreed.

Jack and Bobby had put together the crib and all the other baby necessities that they'd received at Sue's baby shower. The baby's room was about done. Sue decided to go with a light yellow on the walls, and a baby animal print for a border. It was pretty neutral. She bedding was bright yellow with curtains to match. There weren't many outfits, but she figured once the baby was born, they would go shopping. Lucy had gotten her two beautiful outfits for the baby. One was a very light pink dress with all the frills. The other a hockey jersey from the Capitols. One for each, just in case. Lucy figured, even if it was a girl, Jack would probably dress her in the Capitols outfit and take her to a game!

The Wednesday before the big day, family and out of town friends began to arrive. Her parents stayed at the apartment with Sue and Lucy. Everyone else was at the local hotel. Thursday night was rehearsal. Everything went as smooth as possible. Sue joked that she was going to rent a motorized scooter to get her down the aisle in one piece! Her dad assured her she would be fine. After practice was finished, the men all departed for Jack's bachelor party. They were headed to a gentlemen's club down town. The ladies took that to mean a strip club.

"You guys remember something… you might not be dead, and we know you're going to look, but try to remember… you ARE married- or going to be! If you do more than look, you just might end up dead…" Dana said with a glaring look. Jack swallowed hard. Sue smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Be safe. I love you." She whispered as they all walked out the door.

The floral arrangements were delivered in the afternoon on Friday. Lucy and Carla dropped off the flowers for the centerpieces for the reception. Sue, Dana and Pauline all went to the local pet store to pick up the other half of the centerpieces- male beta fish. The fish matched the colors (as best they could) of the bridesmaid's dresses. An aquatic vase was placed in the center of the flowers with the fish then placed inside the vase.

"They look awesome Sue!" Lucy gushed. The owner of the restaurant assured her that it would be wonderful the next morning for the party.

Sue and Lucy went downtown with the other girls for the last fitting of her dress, and any last minute adjustments to the others.

She called Jack. He didn't answer.

"Hmmm… I hope they made it back OK from their 'gentleman's club' last night! Sue said.

"No worries Honey. Daddy said Jack left around 12, the same time as he did. Bobby and Myles on the other hand were there well after that… from what I understand." Carla said.

The two laughed.

About 9:00 that night, Sue's Black Berry beeped with a text, from Jack. She smiled, he was calling her.

"Hi… sorry I missed your call earlier. I was tracking down a tux for the little one. I wish I could see you… can you sneak out for a bit?" He wrote.

"No! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." She said, smiling at the thought of sneaking around like a teenager, but pushed the thought out of her head.

"OK, OK." Jack said. "I miss you. I wish you were here." He said.

"I miss you too. We'll be together tomorrow. I love you." She said, smiling even bigger.

"I love you too Sue Thomas. Huh… funny, that's the last time I'll ever say that." Jack chuckled.

"Say what?" Sue asked.

"Sue 'THOMAS'" He answered. "Tomorrow, it will be Hudson. Good night." Jack said.

"Night…" Sue said. She hadn't thought about it, but he was right. Tomorrow, she would be Sue Hudson. Wow, that sounded so different, but so right.

"Jack?" Carla asked. Sue didn't answer. She waved to Sue. "Jack?" She asked again.

"Oh, sorry… yes… he wants me to sneak out and meet him. I told him no, it was bad luck." Sue said laughing.

"Good idea. Marriage is hard enough, you don't need bad luck." Carla said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get some sleep. We all have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Lucy said. Lucy had let Sue take her bed, and she was sleeping on the couch. Carla and Bill were in Sue's room. They'd insisted on taking the couch or staying at a hotel, but Sue said no need. Carla agreed and headed to bed. Bill had gone to bed hours earlier.

"Good night girls. Sue, try to get some sleep." Carla said as she hugged her daughter.

"I'll try. Good night Mom." Sue said as her mother walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Sue hugged Lucy and went to bed, hoping she'd actually be able to close her eyes.

Sue lay in bed, staring at the clock… it was only 9:00, but she wanted to get some sleep. The baby had picked that moment to wedge himself up under her rib cage. "Ouch! Little one, that hurts. Oww, oww! You need to move that little foot you." She said as she pushed on her side. The baby wouldn't move, it just got worse and worse. Then she turned, and Sue couldn't breathe. Sue sat up in bed, pushing the baby down some, hoping that would work. She was still staring at the clock at 10, and then again at 11. Finally at 11, she decided to go get some milk that might move him or her around some so she could get comfy. When she walked out to the kitchen, she was surprised to find her mother sitting up having tea.

"Can sleep Honey? Too excited?" Carla asked.

"No… it's not that. It's the munchkin here… he or she is wedged under my ribs, and pressing on my lungs so I can't breathe." Sue said, complaining to her mother.

"Oh… I can take care of that." Carla said, reaching for Sue. "Where does it hurt?" she asked.

"Here" Sue indicated, touching her stomach near the top. Carla got up, went to the freezer and held the frozen peas for a few minutes. She then walked over to where Sue was sitting. She put her cold hands on Sue's belly. Almost instantly, the baby moved down. There was a little foot sticking out the side. Carla took her fingers and flicked Sue's stomach where the foot was.

"Mom!" Sue scolded.

"What? I did the same thing with you and your brothers. It worked, didn't it? I didn't hurt her, just made it uncomfortable. Babies want to be comfy… they don't like sudden jolts or cold. If she gets under the ribs again, put a cold cloth on your stomach…it's like a magic wand." Carla explained.

"**Thank you**." Sue said, taking a sip of her milk. "I am a little nervous about tomorrow." Sue admitted. "Excited nervousness I guess."

"You'll be fine. Everything will be perfect tomorrow." Carla offered. "Go to bed, you need some rest."

"I'm going…" Sue said as she pushed herself from the chair. She hugged her mother on the way past her.

"Good night Mom." Sue said in passing.

"Sue?" Carla called, reaching for her hand. "I love you." She continued.

"**I love you too**." Sue said.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

All too soon, it was 6, and the alarm went off, and Levi jumped on Sue's bed, pulling the covers off her.

"Levi! After all this time, you still don't like the subtle approach? Ugh, I should have gotten a dog with a snooze alarm!" Sue said in a grumpy voice. She pushed herself from her bed, shuffling her feet into the bathroom and showering. When she got out, she saw her parents and Lucy awake already. They sat around for a bit having cinnamon rolls and coffee. At 7:30, there was a knock on the door. Lucy answered it to find the rest of the ladies in Sue's family standing there. The little girls were excited about Aunt Sue's wedding. Her sister in law Dana was ready to start doing hair and makeup. Nails were first, then hair. Just after 8, Tara arrived. Sue was first for hair and makeup. The hours flew by, and suddenly, it was 12, time to get into the dresses. The limo would be there at 12:30 to take them to the church. The photographer was snapping pictures of everyone getting ready. She took a snap shot of Sue in her slip holding her baby belly with one hand, and rubbing it with the other. Sue's mom hadn't seen the dress she's chosen. When Sue came out of the bedroom dressed, Carla, Tara and Lucy had tears in their eyes. Sue was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh, no! No tears! I'm not redoing anyone's makeup before the wedding!" Dana said sternly. She gave Sue a quick hug, and helped her with her slippers. Lucy was busy putting her veil on, and adjusting it.

"You're stunning Sue, absolutely gorgeous." Carla said, hugging her. The other women all hugged Sue and wished her luck. One by one, they began walking down the stairs out to the waiting limo. The limo driver laughed at the fact that Levi was with them, and let him in the front seat, so not to get fur all over the ladies.

Across town, Jack was trying with no luck to tie his bow tie. There was a knock on his door. Standing there was Bobby, coffee in hand.

"Hey, Mate… a bit nervous are we this morning?" Bobby teased. "Come on, sit down, have some coffee and relax. You don't have to be there for another 2 hours." Bobby said, trying to calm him down.

"Yeah. I'm a bit wound up, I guess." Jack said. He took a sip of his coffee and sat on the couch. One by one, Sue's brothers, nephews, D and Myles all began showing up, dressed in their tuxedos. The youngest David would serve as a junior usher. Bobby was best man, the others were to serve as ushers. The photographer's assistant was snapping shots of the men getting coats, bow ties and boutonnieres on. The limo arrived to take them to the church.

"Come on Sparky, that's your cue." Bobby said, patting Jack on the shoulder, guiding him out the door. "You're sure about this?" Bobby asked.

"I'm sure Crash. I love Sue more than I ever thought I could love anyone." Jack said.

"Just want to make sure. You're only doing this once." Bobby said. The men all walked down to the limo and drove away to the church.

Jack's brothers met them at the church along with his nephew and nieces. The men all looked very handsome in their black tuxedos as they ushered family and friends to their seats. The limo carrying the ladies arrived, delivering the bridal party. The bride was nowhere to be found. The driver drove away around the corner, giving everyone a chance to get inside the church so she wouldn't be seen. Jack and Bobby were held up in the grooms room in the front of the church. Levi was shown to their room by Sue's dad.

"I heard you wanted Levi with you?" Bill asked.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Thomas." Jack said nervously, shaking his hand.

"Do I want to know?" Bill asked.

"He's my ring bearer. He's an important part of my and Sue's life, he should be a part of this day." Jack explained.

"Sue will love that you've included him." Bill said. "And, speaking of… I have to go check on them. See you in a little bit." He began to walk away. "Oh, Jack?" He turned back to Jack and Bobby. Jack looked up curiously. "Welcome to the family, son." Bill said, smiling.

"Thank you Sir." Jack said, breathing a sigh of relief.

In the back of the church, the girls were lining up according to a list that Sue had given Carla. Jacks parents would be first in, then Carla. Then Emily and Jesse (Jack's nieces) would follow each other, then April, Molly, Lexie, Amanda, Pauline, Dana, and Tara. Little Ashley would lead Lucy and finally Sue down the aisle. The boys were already lined up according to height behind Jack. Levi sat at Jack's side.

The driver went once around the block, and dropped Sue and Lucy off at the church. They were able to sneak into the bride's room without anyone catching a glimpse of her.

Bill knocked on the bride's door. Lucy told Sue there was a knock.

"Come in Daddy." Sue called.

"How did you know it was me?" Bill asked.

"Who else _would_ it be?" She asked him in turn. He hugged her, and kissed her on the forehead.

"You look absolutely stunning. You'll be lucky if Jack doesn't pass out from the vision of you." Bill said.

"Oh Daddy! You flatter me." Sue said, blushing at the compliment.

"He's right. You are beautiful." Lucy agreed. "I'm going to check on the girls… I'll be right back." Lucy said, leaving the father and daughter alone for a minute.

"It's almost time." Bill said, looking deep into Sue's eyes. "Are you sure about this Sweetheart?" He asked.

"Yes Daddy. I'm sure. I love Jack. I love him more than I ever thought I could love a man." Sue answered smiling at her Dad.

"I'm glad to hear that. I love you Honey. I like Jack too. And, I cannot wait until this little one comes into our world and makes me a Grandpa again!" Bill said, smiling at Sue, kissing her again on the forehead.

Lucy walked back into the room. "Well, folks, it's about that time. Jack's parents just went down. Your Mom is next. Once she sits, it's our turn… Ready?" She asked her best friend.

"Ready." Sue answered.

"OK. Once the girls all go down, they will close the door again. You will come out, I will fix your skirt, and veil and go down myself… then it's all you." Lucy said. She gave Sue a hug.

"I love you Luc. I'm so glad you're here to share this with me." Sue said beginning to tear up.

"Oh no! No tears! Your sister in law will kill anyone who smears their makeup!" Lucy said giggling. "I love you too. And I am honored to be able to share this most special day with you and Jack. I know you guys are the perfect couple." Lucy said, hugging Sue. Bill poked his head out the door and noticed that Little Ashley had just gone through the door.

"You ladies are up. They just closed the door." Bill said.

Sue walked out of the bride's room, to the double doors. Lucy straightened her skirt and fixed her veil. Lucy ducked behind the black curtains and the doors opened. Lucy walked down the aisle, smiling big at the crowd of people. Many familiar faces were in the church that day. Ted Garrett had made a special trip back to DC just for the wedding. D's family as well as Lucy's were seated in the pews along the sides of the aisle. Charlie and Troy sat close to the front on Sue's side. Howie sat tall, smiling at his 'coworkers' as they passed him one by one.

The black curtains were once again drawn back, Sue's dad put her veil down, kissing her on the cheek before doing so. The "Wedding March" started. The entire church stood in honor of the entering bride. Bill offered her his arm, and the doors opened revealing, for the first time to most of the audience, the future Susan Hudson. There was a soft gasp and a hush overcame the crowd. The flashes began as she passed family and friends. Her photographer knelt at the top of the aisle, constantly snapping pictures. She caught Jack's face, the look of awe when he first saw his bride as she entered the body of the church. His eyes welled with tears, he couldn't believe how spectacular she looked.

Her dress was a halter style. The bodice was covered in a design of sequins, sparkling rhinestones and pearls. It was tight fitting under her bosom and the skirt flared out just enough to allow her baby belly to be comfortable, and slightly hidden. The rest of the skirt fell straight, causing a slimming effect to her expanding waist line. The skirt was silk covered in tulle. The design was to match the bodice. It swirled in elegant gestures with the sparkle of rhinestones and sequins and made graceful by the addition of tiny pearls. Her veil mimicked the bottom of the skirt, as did her jewelry. She was amazingly beautiful. Jack couldn't take his eyes off her. Bobby leaned into his ear and whispered.

"You're one lucky man Sparky. That's one hot Sheila." He said, patting Jack on the shoulder. Jack chuckled and answered him "You're not kidding my friend."

Bill and Sue finally made it to the top of the aisle. The priest took a step toward the father and daughter, gesturing for Jack to join them.

"Who gives this woman to this man to be wed in holy matrimony?" Father Davis asked.

"We do." Carla and Bill both answered. Bill kissed Sue on the cheek, turned and shook Jack's hand. "You take good care of my little girl." Bill said, his voice threatening to betray him, his eyes welling up.

"I will Sir." Jack said. Bill put Sue's hand in Jack's and Bill walked to his place next to Carla in the pew. He leaned down and kissed his wife when he joined her.

"Jack and Sue, coming here today, and standing before your family, friends and God, you have indicated your intention to become husband and wife." The preacher said.

"We have" Sue and Jack answered in unison.

The ushers and brides maids all went to their seats in the pews behind the happy couple. Sue took the time to make eye contact with everyone in her bridal party. She spotted Levi standing with Bobby. He was wearing a bow tie. Sue smiled and signed "**THANK YOU**" to Jack for including him in their day. Jack only smiled. The priest continued with the service. He spoke of how difficult marriage was, and how when the tough times came calling, many people just walked away. He urged communication, understanding, and kindness on the part of each. Especially where the children were concerned.

"Do you have rings?" The priest asked.

"Yes, we do." Jack responded. Lucy brought over Jack's wedding band. Jack turned to Levi and called him to duty. Bobby bent down and untied Sue's ring from his bow tie. Sue couldn't help but laugh. Bobby patted him on the head, and told him to go sit with the boys. The rings were placed on the Bible and then blessed.

"This ring indicated a circle that has no beginning and no ending, much like your love." Father Davis said. He placed the Bible between the couple, asking them to pick up their rings. Sue removed her engagement ring, giving it to Lucy to hold.

"Jack, if it is your intention to become Sue's husband, place the ring on her ring finger of her left hand. Jacks hand shook a little from the nerves.

"Jackson Samuel Hudson, do you take Susan Marie Thomas to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have, and to hold, from this day forward, forsaking all others? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her?" The priest asked.

"I do." Jack said with a smile on his lips.

"Repeat after me…" He said.

"I, Jackson Samuel Hudson, do take you Susan Marie Thomas as my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed." Jack repeated the words as he slipped the ring all the way on Sue's hand.

"Sue, please take Jack's ring. If it is your intention to be Jack's wife, please place the ring on his ring finger of his left hand." Sue smiled up at Jack, her hands shaking as much as his were. They shared a silent laugh at each other.

"Susan Marie Thomas, do you take Jackson Samuel Hudson to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, forsaking all others? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him?" Father Davis asked.

"I do." Sue said, blushing.

"Repeat after me…" The preacher said once more.

"I, Susan Marie Thomas, do take you, Jackson Samuel Hudson as my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed." Sue repeated as she slipped the ring onto Jack's finger.

"Their intentions have been made known. If someone can show just cause why these two should not be joined in marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest said. The church was silent.

"Jack and Sue, in so much as you have made your desire to be husband and wife public, may your love and marriage be strong. What God has brought together, may no man put asunder. By the power vested in me by this church and God, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said. Jack and Sue both smiled wide smiles, tears starting to flow down Sue's face. "You may kiss your bride Jack." He continued.

It didn't take but the once being told, for Jack to lift Sue's veil and pull her into a passionate kiss. The entire church stood and cheered. The couple broke their kiss, and turned toward the crowd.

"I have the honor of being the first to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jack Hudson." Father Davis said, as everyone began to clap again. Jack snuck another kiss, and they began to walk out of the church. The attendants coupled up and followed them out the door. A toast was made at the limo to the newlyweds. The wedding party walked across the street for pictures, then all piled into the limos to head to the restaurant for the reception.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

The wedding guests had arrived ahead of the wedding party, and were nibbling on cheese and crackers, fruit, and veggies. An hour quickly passed, and the wedding party finally began arriving. The limo with the ladies arrived. The men had gone back to pick up cars. It wasn't long before everyone had arrived, except the newlyweds. Jack had asked the driver to take the long way around so he could be alone with Sue if for only a few extra minutes.

In the back of the limo, Jack held Sue's hand, staring at her ring. He pulled her hand to his lips, kissing it. She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. He lips lightly brushed his. She gave him a simple peck, then another. He couldn't take the teasing and captured her lips fully. He deepened the kiss. Sue's hands reached to his hair line, running her fingers through his silky hair. She pulled him closer. His tongue ran across her bottom lip. He didn't even have to request permission, she eagerly accepted his request with her own. Their tongues danced in harmony. Jack's hands followed the front of her dress, and around her waist.

"Jack!" Sue exclaimed.

"What?" Jack asked as he wiggled his eye brows at her. "You're my wife now, we can do that." He said laughing.

"Not here we can't!" She scolded.

"Oh, come on… why not? The glass is tinted…" He joked. Jack continued his assault on her neck with passionate kisses.

"Jackson!" Sue scolded again, playfully slapping his arm. "Don't start something we can't finish." She said smiling at him.

There was a knock on the glass. Jack let the window down some.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, we're here. Or, do you want to go around again?" He asked.

"No, we're good, thank you." Jack said. Sue blushed a dark crimson. Jack got out of the limo first, and took Sue by the hand, helping her out. They walked into the restaurant hand in hand. The rest of the wedding party was waiting for them. A cheer came from the ushers and bridesmaids. Levi barked and came to Jack and Sue's side. Jack could hear their entrance song starting. They had decided on the opening theme from "Forrest Gump". The DJ began introducing everyone, one by one. At last, it was Jack and Sue's turn. Sue couldn't see the DJ's lips, so she relied on Jack to give her the cue to go.

"Please stand, and welcome, for the first time in public… Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Hudson!" the DJ said. Sue and Jack walked into the room, arm in arm. The friends and family members there were giving them a standing ovation. Jack led Sue right onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Soon everyone joined them. The DJ called for married couples only. He began to call couples off the dance floor… starting with ones married for a year or less. Jack and Sue left the floor, but stayed on the sidelines. Then it was 5 years, 10, 15, 20, increasing by 5 years until he made it to 50. At that point, Sue's parents left the floor. Jack's had left at 40. Jack's great aunt and great uncle were left on the floor. The DJ started again. He got up to 63 before they left. The crowd roared with cheers. Jack got a plate of appetizers for Sue as she finally was able to sit and relax for a minute. Dinner was served, kisses were demanded by the clanking of glasses, and toasts were made. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. The children were busy dancing on the dance floor and getting Shirley Temple's from the bar. Soon it was time for the father daughter dance. Sue and her dad danced on the dance floor, talking mostly about when she was a child and the things he loved sharing with her. Jack joined in, dancing with his mother. Before long, the entire guest list had joined the couple. Jack's dad cut in with his son and wife, Jack cut in on Bill and Sue, and Bill sought out Carla, dragging her onto the dance floor.

The DJ called for Sue and Jack to go into the middle of the dance floor, where there was a chair set up. He began to play some sultry music as Jack crept his hands up Sue's leg searching for her garter. He stopped at her knee, but the men in the crowd called for higher. Jack laughed and inched his hand up higher. Sue began to blush. He stopped just above her knee, the crowd again called for him to venture higher. He made his way to the inside of her upper thigh. Sue slammed her knees together, trapping his hand. He smiled, she blushed. He came out, with the blue garter, twirling it on his finger. He leaned up and kissed his bride, helping her from the chair. The single ladies were called onto the floor. The floor was pretty full, even the little girls were out there. Sue turned her back on the crowd. She lifted her arm, bouquet in hand and let it go. It flew over her shoulder into the crowd of anxious women. It headed right for Lucy and Tara. The little once scurried for the loose bouquet, but in the end, it was Tara that came up with it.

The ladies switched places with all the single men. Again the floor was crowded. Jack turned his back on the crowd, and flicked Sue's garter over his shoulder. It smacked Bobby right in the face. Bobby gave his trademark smirk, thinking Jack did that on purpose! Tara took her place in the chair, facing the crowd. Bobby knelt in front of her, taking the garter in hand. He looped it onto her toe. The crowd laughed and yelled a collective "Higher!". He obliged them. He went to her foot, teasing everyone. Again the crowd urged him higher. He continued the teasing by stopping at the ankle, shin, knee, and lower thigh.

"If that's the best you can do Crash, it's no wonder, you can't keep a girlfriend!" Jack teased. Bobby smirked a devilish smile and ventured further up to the top of Tara's thigh. Once the garter was in place, he leaned up and kissed her full on the lips. Jack pulled Sue back onto the dance floor, and Bobby kept Tara in his arms, pulling her close for a dance.

"What do you think? Are we headed to another wedding soon?" Jack whispered in Sue's ear as he nodded toward Bobby and Tara.

"I don't know about them, but it's looking pretty promising for Lucy and Sam." Sue said nodding in their direction. Lucy and Sam were tangled in each other's arms sharing an occasional kiss.

"It was all Bobby could do while we were away…" Jack began.

"What's that?" Sue asked.

"Talk about Tara. I think while we were there, he actually admitted his feelings for her; at least to himself." Jack said with a chuckle.

"Hmmm, how will that work?" Sue asked.

"Ha, you could always take her onto your team… that would solve their problem like it did ours." Jack suggested jokingly.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea. I could use a good computer person…" Sue said with a twinkle in her eye. Jack wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

Sue had requested a new song she'd 'heard' called "Waited My Whole Life" by Martina McBride that she thought described her and Jack's relationship. 'I've waited my whole life, for this one night…' Sue was out with Jack fast dancing to it. She and the ladies did the Electric Slide and the Cha Cha Slide. The entire group was having a great time. The room got quiet. Sue only noticed because of a tap on her shoulder by Jack as he pointed to the middle of the floor. The group began to form a circle around Myles. The DJ began to play the "Chicken Dance". The FBI crowd cheered loudly as Myles led the bunch on the dance floor. The little kids loved that dance the best of all, and formed a line next to Myles copying his every move.

Soon, it was time to cut the cake. Jack and Sue cut the cake together. Jack fed his bride first, smashing the frosting just a little on her cheek and chin. Sue looked at him with disbelief. She wiped her face some, and gave him a 'you asked for it' look. She took her piece of cake and went to feed him. She was careful not to get it everywhere. She put it in Jack's mouth, and just when he thought he was safe, Sue smashed it upward, smearing it everywhere! Jack's mouth fell open in shock.

"Oh… Oh, you think so, huh? You wait my love!" Jack said laughing. Bobby handed him a towel and Jack wiped the cake and frosting mix from his face and hair line.

Before either realized, it was time for them to leave. Last dance for the bride and groom was called. Jack led his beautiful bride onto the dance floor. The guests made a circle around them, all holding hands. Sue snuggled into Jacks shoulder as close as their child would allow. Half way through Anne Murray's "Could I Have This Dance?" the guests all joined in, one by one making their way to the happy couple wishing them the best. Jack escorted Sue to their car, which Bobby had managed to completely decorate top to bottom with streamers, cans, and writing on the windows. He opened the passenger door, and 20 or more balloons that matched the colors of the bridal party flew out and up into the night sky. He helped Sue into the seat, and made his way to the driver's side. Once inside, they shared one last kiss before leaving their reception to a cheer of their guests.

On their way to Jack's house, Sue admired her ring.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. I was just noticing how nice that ring looks on that finger." She said smiling.

"It does, doesn't it?" Jack chuckled too.

When they got back to the house, Jack insisted on carrying her over the threshold. Lucy had taken Levi back with her, so they could be alone. Jack made a pot of coffee, and got a snack for him and Sue. Even though they'd both eaten at the reception, they were suddenly hungry. They sat for a bit on the couch just talking about what a wonderful day it had been. About midnight, Jack got up and locked the door. He helped Sue off the couch and led her by the hand to their bedroom. He kissed her neck as she walked slowly passed him toward the bed. He reached to her shoulders, walking up behind her, and nuzzling into her neck. He began kissing her neck and shoulder. Sues hand made its way to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. He worked his way to her earlobe and back to her neck again. He slowly turned her around so they were facing. He captured her lips with his, pulling her into a passionate kiss. His hands gently caressed her face, and made their way to her shoulders and down her arms. Their tongues danced together as they had so often lately. Sue moaned into the kiss. Jack increased the tempo of their kiss as his urgency to feel her next to him increased. Jack's hands reached behind Sue's back, pulling her closer. They began to wander the length of her torso, softly squeezing her buttocks. Sue let out a chuckle and pulled him closer. Jack's fingers began to undo the boot lace that was holding Sue's dress closed. One by one, he painstakingly undid each eyelet. He slipped the halter over her head and let the gown fall to the floor. He then caressed his way her shoulder to her strapless bra, unhooking each hook, guiding that to the floor as well. As Jack's hands made their way around Sue's body, her hands found their way to his tie and shirt, slipping both of them to the floor. Jack slowly laid Sue on the bed, lying on their sides. His hands softly trailing paths around her body.

"I love you Sue." He whispered.

"I love you too Jack." She said in return, kissing his jaw, trailing kisses down his neck to his chest.

"I- I want you so badly right now." He said, barely able to croak out the words.

"If… If I were you, I would take advantage of the fact that I still have all these extra hormones while you can… pretty soon, it's going to be too close and we won't be able to do anything about that…" Sue said breathlessly as she leaned up to passionately kiss him. Within minutes of finishing making love, exhaustion overtook Sue, and she fell fast asleep, snuggling into her husband's body for warmth and comfort. Jack wrapped himself around Sue, holding onto the baby belly. He couldn't believe how much the little one would move around. He stayed awake for hours moving his hand from place to place as he felt the baby move or kick, or even push an hand or knee against Sue's stomach. He noticed that if he moved his hand to one side of her stomach, it wouldn't be long before the baby would follow his hand. He liked the thought of his child seeking out his touch. Sleep finally won the battle with Jack, and he held onto his wife and child as they slept.

The next morning, Jack opened his eyes to see that Sue wasn't in bed with him. He could hear the shower running. He stumbled into the bathroom, flashing the light to let her know he was there.

"I'll be out shortly Honey." She said. After her shower, she dried off and put her thick warm robe on.

Jack had made some coffee by the time she came out and had some toast down.

"Good Morning Handsome." Sue said as she kissed him.

"Morning." Jack said kissing her back as he rubbed her belly. He leaned down and kissed the belly. "Good morning Baby."

Sue laughed and picked up her coffee. "Do you realize, this is only the second cup of coffee I've had since I got pregnant? Up til now, I haven't been able to drink it, it's bothered me." Sue said curiously.

"Hmmm… well, they say your body changes, maybe that's especially true when you're pregnant, and toward the end of the pregnancy." Jack suggested.

"Maybe." Sue said. Jack buttered the toast and shared some with her. "So, let me ask you, how DO you sleep at night with all that movement going on?" He asked laughing.

"What do you mean?" Sue asked curiously.

"What do I mean? Sue, don't you fell that little soccer player in there?" Jack asked, pointing to her stomach.

"Not really. I'm so used to it, I don't notice anymore." Sue said laughing.

"Wow! I stayed awake for hours just 'playing' with him… it was kind of fun." Jack said.

"Him?" Sue teased. Jack smiled and looked upward, like he was sending a prayer to Heaven. Sue laughed.

"What's on tap for today?" He asked.

"Well, our families are still here. Why don't we go to the park and have a family gathering? We can have a big picnic, cookout and just relax. It'll be fun." Sue suggested.

"Sounds good." Jack said. "Why don't you call your Mom and brothers or have her call them… while I shower. We can run to the store and grab some stuff." Jack suggested.

"Right after my doctor appointment." She said smiling. Jack smiled at the prospect of being able to go with her. He loved being a part of the whole pregnancy, and was angry that he had missed so much of it while he was away.

After Sue's doctor appointment, her family and Jack's family gathered at the park where Jack proposed and got to know each other, and had a great day. All too soon, the weekend was over, and everyone had to return to real life. Sue's brothers and their families left late night so to beat most of the big city traffic. Jack's brothers were flying out that night as well. Sue's parents were driving out in the morning.

Hugs and kisses were passed around, and promises of baby pictures once he or she arrived. Jack would post them for all to see and email them.

With everyone gone, Sue and Jack looked at each other and laughed… real life was once again, right around the corner… and they had to get back to it. Their fairytale weekend had reached "the end."


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

Jack and Sue returned to work a few days after their wedding to an impromptu reception. D had lunch for everyone catered in. Sue was beginning to get her new office ready for the task force, looking over files of possible people to join. She wished she could steal Lucy and Tara away, but knew they belonged with the team. The weeks passed quickly. The days were long and getting warmer. It was beautiful weather to take Levi for walks in the park to visit with Daisy and Lucy. Lucy and Sam had decided to move in together, and give it a go. So far, it was working out wonderfully, but she still hadn't given up the apartment yet.

June 16th Sue went for her doctor's appointment and a non stress test at the hospital. The doctor and nurses all told her things looked wonderful. The baby was still very active and high; she had a couple weeks left before their bundle of joy would be with them. Sue busied herself in the baby's room. She loved to just sit in the glider and think about what it was going to be like holding the little one at night as she rocked him or her to sleep. Sue made chicken parmesan for dinner. She and Jack ate in front of the TV talking about the day. After dinner, they took Levi for his walk, and then went to the grocery store to pick up a few things for the weekend. Sue said she didn't feel much like doing a big shopping, she was tired. She decided to turn in a little early because she was so tired lately. Jack decided to stay up and watch the baseball game. Jack crawled into bed about 2:15, after having fallen asleep on the couch. He did his best not to wake Sue up. At just before 3, Sue jumped out of bed yelling something and ran to the bathroom calling for Jack. He was half awake but was pretty sure he'd heard her swear.

Jack stumbled into the bathroom rubbing his eyes. "What? What did you say?" he asked grumbling still half asleep. "Did I just hear you say 'shit'?" He asked smirking.

"YES!" She shouted, nearly panicked.

Jack shook the cobwebs out of his head when he heard the panic in her voice. "Hey, what's wrong? I have never heard you swear." Jack said, no concerned, squatting in front of her.

"I don't swear often, but when I do… My water broke!" Sue said, again the urgency in her voice was noticeable.

"OK… don't panic. What do I do?" Jack said starting to panic some himself.

"Call the doctor, let him know that my water broke." Sue said. Jack was now pacing the hall in front of the bathroom.

"The doctor's office isn't open at this hour!" Jack insisted.

"Honey… first, calm down! The doctor has an on call service for just this sort of thing. Jack ran and got his phone and dialed the doctor's number. "Umm, yes, hello. My wife's water just broke. She's not due until June 27th." Jack said into the phone. "OK, thanks." And he hung up. "The doctor will call us back." He went to Sue's side, holding her hand. She was shaking, but seemingly calm. "Are you OK? Do you think the baby's OK? Why did your water break, it's too early." Jack said beginning to sound worried.

"I'm fine. I'm not feeling any pain yet. I'm pretty sure the baby is fine. I think he or she is just anxious to come out and meet us. I'm only a week and a half early, that shouldn't be a problem. The baby's lungs and other organs are fully developed at this point. He or she might just be a little small, but I think everything will be fine." Sue reassured. Jack's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yes. Susan Hudson. Her water just broke." He said into the phone. He got a curious look on his face and turned to Sue: "Honey, are you sure your water broke?" Jack shrugged.

"Yes. It broke in a gush." She answered. Jack repeated what she had said.

"Is it clear?" Jack said making a face as he asked the question. Sue stood up and looked in the toilet.

"Yes, looks clear to me." She answered. Again Jack repeated what she said making another "YUK" face. Sue giggled.

"OK… OK… O-K. We'll be there. Thank you." Jack said, hanging up his phone.

"What did he say?" Sue asked.

"He said, since you were completely closed 12 hrs ago, you should be fine. He said, don't rush, but get to the hospital. He said if you want to take a shower, go ahead." Jack said, repeating the instructions the doctor had given.

"Ohh… I just took a shower before I went to bed, I'm all set." She said, clinching her teeth. "Besides, the labor pains have started. Let's get my stuff and go." She said, standing up. "OK, first… can you get me a clean pair of underwear, and my coat? And my phone." Sue took care of what she needed to in the bathroom, and put some sweat pants and the Hockey jersey that Jack had gotten her for Christmas years earlier. They were big, but comfy. "Can you call my parents and let them know? Tell them to call everyone else. Or they can wait until the baby is here and call w/that news…" Sue asked.

"Honey, it's three in the morning. Do you really want me to call your parents?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"**Yes**." She signed as she dialed her Black Berry. "Luc? It's me. My water broke, we're headed to the hospital. I just wanted to let you know. See you later. Thanks!" Sue said, shutting her phone.

Jack looked at her extremely nervous. "Ready?" He asked with a scared smile on his face.

"About as ready as I'll ever be." She said as she waddled down the front stairs to the car. Jack carried the bag. They had decided to leave Levi at home, at least until the baby was actually born. The hospital wouldn't allow him to go into the delivery room and they couldn't leave him in the waiting room.

On their way to the hospital, Sue remembered her breathing and took deep breaths and let them out slowly. She could feel the contractions, but the pain wasn't bad yet. Once they were at the hospital, the nurses hooked her to the non stress test machine, then to a monitor to check the labor's progress. Her vitals were taken, sugar levels, an IV was put in and she was set up in a room for her labor. By the time the doctor came in and checked her, it was nearly 6 AM.

"Well, not bad… 3 CM dilated in less than 3 hours, pretty good… but that's not a head I feel." The doctor said.

"I'm sorry?" Jack questioned. "What did you just say?"

"I said, she's progressing quite well, but I don't feel a head. I'm touching a bum." The doctor explained.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked, totally confused.

"He means the baby is breech." Sue answered. "Are you sure?" Sue asked.

"Yes. We're going to do a sonogram to make sure, but I know I am." The doc said. He was calm, and not rushing in the least.

"Wait. How did this happen? For the last 3 weeks the baby's been face down head down, ready to go. I just had a sonogram 2 weeks ago!" Sue said, beginning to get scared. A nurse rolled in the sonogram machine, and the doctor pushed the wand against Sue's belly. He pointed on the screen.

"See… right there. That's your baby's head." The wand was up near Sue's ribs. He moved the wand side to side. "See, there are the feet." He moved the wand lower. "And if you look over here, you'll see a little bum." He shut off the machine and the nurse took it out of the room.

"Are you saying that the baby is bent in half?" Sue asked in disbelief.

"Yes. It's quite common actually. The baby will usually work itself back around to the correct position before birth. This little one, however, has decided to come and say hi before that can happen." The doctor continued to explain.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Well, there are two options. If you want to try for a vaginal birth, we can try to turn the baby. I will be honest with you. That takes a lot of time, and it is very painful. Your second option is to have a C-Section. We just go in and take the baby, quicker and a lot less painful for you in the long run." The OB said.

"Is it safe for the baby if we try to turn it?" Sue asked nervously. Jack noticed how much her hands were shaking, and he took both in his, holding them close.

"Yes, it is safe. Your baby isn't showing any signs of distress." He paused.

"But?" Jack urged.

"But… Sue, your blood pressure is slightly elevated. With that, I would really rather not put you through that. If it was up to me, I would rather do the C-Section and just get it over with." He said.

"Are they in danger?" Jack asked, looking petrified.

"Not right now. If the baby wasn't breech, I would say a vaginal birth would be OK to try. We would keep an eye on the blood pressure, but it would probably be fine. My professional opinion is, do the C-Section. I'll give you two a few minutes to think it over. Buzz for the nurse and let me know what you decide. I'm going to go scrub." He said, giving Sue's hand a gentle squeeze.

"What do you think?" Jack asked Sue. Her eyes welled up with tears, her hands began to shake uncontrollably.

"I'm scared Jack. I don't want to lose this baby." Sue said.

"Hey, the doctor said the both of you are ok right now, no worries." Jack tried to reassure.

"I think we should do the C-section. I don't ever want to take any chances with this baby." Sue said as she started to sob.

"Then, that's what we'll do." Jack agreed. Sue pressed the buzzer, and her nurse came in.

"Can you tell Doc B that we've decided to go with the C-section?" Sue said.

"Are you alright?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just the nerves!" She said, still sobbing.

"OK. No worries, alright. I'm going to stay with you through this." The nurse said.

"Mr. Hudson, you go with Donna over there, she's going to get you some scrubs to wear in the OR. Sue, you and I are going to shave you, and put a catheter in." She said. Sue looked at her curiously

"A catheter? Why?" Sue asked.

"We don't' want you peeing on the delivery table. The doctor's don't like that… although, Heaven only knows why not!" She joked.

"Umm, OK. I guess if we're going to get that familiar with one another, you should tell me your name again. I'm sorry, I've forgotten it." Sue said, slightly embarrassed.

"It's OK. It's Dianna." The nurse said. They continued to prep her for surgery. Once she was done, they rolled her out into the hall where Jack was. "Mr. Hudson, you can wait in there for us. I will come and get you when it's time." Dianna instructed.

"OK…" Jack said nervously. His face was slightly pale.

Dianna pushed Sue into the OR and had her hop off the bed, and up onto the operating table.

"First baby?" Dianna asked. Sue shook her head yes with a big smile on her face.

"Your husband looks scared to death out there." She said with a chuckle.

"He is." Sue laughed back.

"I noticed you and he were talking in sign language earlier. Where did you learn it?" She asked.

"When I was a child. My mother insisted I learn ASL, to read lips, and how to speak, so I would lead a normal life." Sue explained.

"You're deaf?" Dianna asked.

"Yes. You didn't know?" Sue asked.

"No. There's no indication in your chart, and Dr. B never said anything about it. Now, is your husband deaf as well?" She asked.

"No. Jack's not. He learned sign so we could communicate better." Sue said.

"Nice hubby." Dianna laughed.

"He is. He actually learned when we just worked together. He made me feel welcome like that." Sue explained.

"Wow. I can't even get my hubby to take the trash out for me, never mind learn a new language for me. I'd hang onto him." She joked.

"I plan to. It took me too long to get him…" Sue said.

"OK. Now, this is Neil. He is our anesthesiologist. He will be administering the epidural. He's going to clean the area, then you're going to lean as far forward as you can, hugging me. You'll feel a pinch and a burn. You'll have to stay perfectly still. Once it's in, he'll tell you when, and you'll be able to lay down. You'll have to do it pretty quickly, the medicine takes effect fast." She gave Sue's shoulder a rub. "You won't be able to see my lips, so if you have any questions, you need to ask now." Sue shook her head no. "OK. I will wave when you can move." Dianna said. Sue did as she was instructed. Dianna wasn't kidding around. It took all of about 2 minutes for the drugs to kick in. Once Sue was laying down on the table, her arms were spread to each side with IV drugs going into one, and her BP being taken on the other. Jack was shown in and asked if he wanted to watch, or sit behind a curtain. Jack chose to sit with Sue.

"Mr. Hudson, do you want to cut the cord when we get the baby out?" Dr. B asked.

"Can I?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Yes, Sir." Dr. B said laughing. "This is Dr. Thatcher, he will be assisting in the delivery today." He said. "Are we ready people?" He asked. The entire room said a unanimous "READY!" Jack peeked over the tent they'd made in front of Sue and signed back to Sue what he could see, without scaring her. The doctors finally made their way to where the baby was. They ever so carefully cut into the sac.

"We have a bum. Do you want to know what it is?" Doc B asked. Jack signed to Sue.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed.

"You have a beautiful baby boy!" Dr. B exclaimed as he pulled him from Sue's womb.

"**B O Y. A beautiful boy**." Jack signed to Sue. Sue broke into tears of joy.

"How do you know he's beautiful if all you can see is his bum?" Sue asked laughing.

"Jack? You're up." Dr. B said, handing him the surgical scissors to cut the cord. Doc B held up the baby for Sue to see. His face was scrunched up, and he was covered in gunk, but, Doc B was right. He was beautiful. Dianna took the baby from the doctor so the doctors could finish up. As the doctors finished with Sue, Jack walked to the scale and starting taking pictures. Dianna cleaned him all up, weighed and measured him. They put cream in his eyes, tested him for Billy Rubin, and took a foot print all in about 5 minutes time. Jack must have taken 50 pictures in that time.

"Jack?" Sue called. "Is he crying? Is he ok?" Sue begged for information. Jack came back to her side, and began showing her pictures of their son. He was 19" long, weighed 7lb 2 oz. "He's crying Sue. He's OK. He's perfect." Jack said as tears flowed from his eyes. Just then, Dianna walked to Jack and handed him the baby.

"Son, I want you to meet someone. This is your Momma. She and I love you very much." Jack said as he placed a kiss on his head which was covered with a little hat. He held the baby down for Sue to see and give him her first kiss.

"That's my baby?" She said as she watched in awe as Dianna took him and placed him in his bassinet. She took out a blue card with a baby foot print on it that read "Baby Hudson- BOY".

A nurse took the baby to the nursery for some tests, and Dianna took Sue to recovery for about an hour. For most of that time Sue slept. She had been up most of the night, and was exhausted. The emotional rollercoaster she had been on for the past 6 hours drained her as well. Jack was allowed to sit with her while she slept. He called her parents and his own. They were all very excited to be grandparents again. When Sue woke up, almost an hour after her son's delivery, she asked for her Black Berry.

"I want to call Lucy." She said. She dialed Lucy's number. It only took one ring before she excitedly answered it.

"Sue? How are you doing? What are the doctor's saying? Any idea when this little one will be here? How dilated are you?" Lucy asked in a rush.

"Luc… Luc…" Sue stopped and waited for her to finish. "Lucy… are you done with the inquisition?" Sue asked.

"Yes. Sorry.. so, what's the word?" She asked, a little less frantically.

"Lucy… I had the baby… at 8:58. The baby is 19" long, weighs 7lb 2 oz." Sue said, covering her mouth to stifle a giggle. She knew by leaving out the one thing everyone wanted to know, it would be driving her nuts.

"Wh- WHAT?" Lucy shouted. "You had the baby?" Lucy yelled. "Sue had the baby already!" Lucy shouted across the bull pen. "Wait, how?" Lucy asked.

"They had to do a C-Section because the baby was bent in half, the wrong way, and my blood pressure was up a little." Sue explained.

"Oh, my gosh! This so awesome!" Lucy gushed.

"Jack got to cut the cord, he's on cloud nine right now." Sue continued.

"So… what did you have? Do I have a niece or nephew?" Lucy begged.

"It's a boy. We have a son." Sue said, crying again.

"It's a BOY!" Lucy shouted again across the office. The entire office broke out into a cheer that actually registered on Sue's phone. "Luc, I have to go for now. They're moving me to my room, so I'm going to get to see the baby! I can't wait to hold him." Sue said. "Yes, you can come see him. I will have Jack post a couple pictures for you. Visiting hours start at 6."

Dianna got Sue settled into her room, and brought the baby in for them. She showed Jack how to pick him up out of the crib. Jack carried his son to his wife, and laid him in her arms for the first time. Sue cried. Jack snapped pictures. Dianna took some of the new family, and of Dr. B with them. Dr. B took some of Dianna with them as well.

"Sue, you look wonderful. You stay put for a couple hours. That medicine takes a bit sometimes to wear off. Let the nurses do for you, that's what they're there for. You have a beautiful healthy little boy. Enjoy him." Doc B leaned down and kissed Sue on the top of the head, and touched the baby as well. He shook Jack's hand and off he went to another delivery. Dianna left as well, leaving the family alone together. Sue looked down at her son.

"He looks like you." Sue said, looking lovingly at Jack.

"How can you tell that?" He asked.

"He's got that same scrunched up nose you have when you're thinking hard about something." She giggled. He has your dark hair, your chin." She said, smiling at both of them.

"We need to name our son." Jack said.

"I know." She thought for only a second before announcing "Jackson Samuel Hudson, Jr. I kind of like the sound of that. What do you think?" She asked. Jack's eyes had lit up when she said that.

"What do you think son? Do you like that for a name?" Jack asked, kissing his son on the head. The two sat and filled out his birth certificate.

'JACKSON SAMUEL HUDSON, JR.'

The End!

I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. A special thanks to all who took the time out of their busy lives to let me know what they thought. A special shout out to 71 Cottes, dawnpritchard66, tangosalsa, and others who R&R often, it kept me going. I especially want to thank Anony-Mousy and PJ for the assistance with research and reviews, and especially Huck 05 who R&R nearly every chapter! You guys ROCK! As a writer, it really means a lot to know there are people reading what we're putting our heart and soul into. See you soon!


End file.
